Yours
by MinaMG
Summary: What will happen when two worlds collide? One filled with darkness and passion, the other with love and light. Will her past come to haunt them or will his? Anastasia Steele comes to work at GEH meeting the handsome and mysterious Christian Grey - what will happen between these two as they embark on a whirlwind romance? AU, OOC. I own nothing except for some characters and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new start**

"Babe you up"

Kate yells while pouring coffee into two cups. Ana walks downstairs and sits on one of the barstools taking one of the cups from Kate. She looks tired and sad. Kate sits down next to her, pulling her long blonde hair into a pony tail, looking at Ana she asks.

"You nervous"

Ana takes a sip of her coffee and stares out the floor to ceiling windows, only answering with a nod. Kate sighs and pulls Ana into a hug, whispering she tries to comfort her friend.

"What happened in New York is NOT your fault honey. What he did was wrong, what he is doing now is wrong and all those publishing companies rejecting you will regret it. Some day the thruth will come out. I promise you"

Ana hugs Kate back. She knows that Kate would do anything to ruin this mans good reputation, not all PR is good PR. Kate Kavanagh is an intern at The Seattle Times and her father, Eamon Kavanagh, is the owner of Kavanagh Media so to say the least they have great influence on the media in Seattle and could easily make the incident public. _But that is not something I wish. I just want to forget it ever happened._

"Kate, please promise me you won't do anything stupid. I just want to forget it ever happened"

Ana says and let's go of Kate. She gets up and walks around the kitchen island starting on breakfast.

"Pancakes ok for you"

Ana asks looking at Kate. Sighing Kate gets up from the barstool walking towards the front door.

"I have to go or i'll be late. I need to get ready for an early meeting. Call me as soon as you're done with you're interview, ok? We can have lunch afterwards and talk. Oh and remember, you just have to give the Kavanags the green light and we will take him down, got it? Daddy is beyond pissed about what happened"

Kate says blowing Ana a kiss and walks out the door. Kate is Ana's best friend since college. They went to WSUV together and were roomates for four years. Kate majored in journalism and Ana in English literature, her dream being to work in publishing. Now that dream has been shattered by her previous boss, Jack Hyde. Ana has applied to several publishing companies in and around Seattle with no luck. With a 4.0 GPA you would think one of them would call her back, but she has been blacklisted. _They don't say that when she calls, but it's implied and I know it's all because of him. Jack Hyde, that bastard._ So Ana found herself applying for any job available to pay for her rent.

She lives in a loft next door to Kate. It's a little loft with an open kitchen, dining and living area downstairs. The walls are all white and there is a floor to ceiling window and door out to the balcony from the living area. Her bathroom and living room are upstairs, just above the kitchen. The style is minimalistic. Ana loves having her own place, having it clean and simple. She liked living with Kate, but it was too much after four years. Kate is wonderful, but a handful. Fortunately Kate understood when Ana wanted her own place. Anas parents and step parents have been helping her financially lately as Ana hasn't had a job in a couple of months, but she hates it. She wants to be able to take care of herself, like she did throughout college working part time at the hardware store. She got a job at SIP as assistant to the Commissioning Editor, Jack Hyde, straight out of college. It was good for a couple of months although Hyde was too personal. She should have seen it coming. _Everything changed after New York._ Ana sighs walking upstairs to get ready for her interview. Now finally someone has called. She applied for a job as the assistant to Ros Bailey, second in command at Grey Enterprises Holdings, and she called her almost immediately to schedule for an interview. It's not her dream job, but it will help financially plus the companys reputation is good. It will look good on her resume, and maybe help in the future to get a job in publishing.

"So, I only have two more questions. Why did you leave SIP so abruptly? And why haven't you applied for another job in publishing?"

Ros Bailey looks at the beautiful girl sitting opposite of her desk. Ana is wearing a simple outfit, black pencil skirt and white shirt with black heels. But she looks breathtaking. Long dark hair in waves, sparkling blue eyes and dimples. She has been smiling throughout the interview, but now she looks nervous, fidgeting her fingers and biting her lip.

"There was an incident with my boss. I'd rather not talk about it"

Ana answers looking down at her fingers. She takes a deep breath and exhales. Looking up at Ros she continues.

"As for applying within publishing, that will unfortunately not be possible anymore"

Ros cleverly avoids asking further questions as she senses that there is more to this story, and very painful details as Ana's eyes fill with tears when answering. Ros stands up, walking towards Ana she takes a seat next to her. Ana takes a good look at Ros. _She is a beautiful women._ Brown shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes and slim figure. Ros is wearing a tight white pencil skirt, white shirt, beige waist belt and black heels. She looks good, but there is more beyond the looks that makes her stand out. Ana sees a strong, powerful women. She knows that people respect Ros, you could see it from the moment Ana met her in the lobby. Both men and women look at Ros with admiration. This is the woman Ana wants to work with, she wants to learn to be as strong as her. Ros takes Anas hand in hers, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You with me"

Ros asks Ana arching her brow.

"Yes, sorry. I just got lost. It rarely happens"

Ana answers blushing. Ros smiles.

"Listen, whatever happened at SIP. It doesn't matter. It will not affect my decision. I think you will be a good assistent to me. If you want the job I am willing to give it to you right now"

"Oh my God, thank you. Yes, of course"

"Good, can you start Monday"

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much"

"Good"

Ros says standing up and walks back to her desk. Sitting down on her chair she glances at a picture frame and smiles. Her eyes sparkle with love. Ana looks at the photo. It's of a women smiling sweetly, blonde with blue eyes. She is very pretty. Looking back at Ros she knows she has been caught staring. Ana blushes and bites her lip.

"It's my partner. Love of my life. Gwen"

Ros tells Ana.

Walking towards the coffee shop nearby to meet Kate for a quick lunch Ana is on cloud nine. Rummaging through her black bag to find her phone to call her dad she doesn't notice a man walking towards her. He is looking down at his phone, reading an email about a new assistant being hired. Seconds later they bump into eachother, Ana almost falling on her butt as she hits his chest. It's like she walked straight into a brick wall. Strong hands hold onto her waist pulling her to him. She looks up through her long lashes and is met by grey eyes gazing down at her. _Wow, he is gorgeous._

 **The characters will be a bit different from the books to fit the plot, but not too much. I have also added a few characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot of this story and some of the characters.**

 **I have a pinterest up for the story. Minafanfic/**

 **Also I apologize for any errors, English is not my first language.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The spark**

"I´m so sorry. I didn´t see you"

Ana says pulling away from the handsome man. She looks closer at him. _Wow he is more handsome in person._ Ana has seen a lot of pictures and read several articles about the famous Mr Christian Grey. Kate has a lot of magazines lying around in her apartment so while waiting for her to get ready Ana spends her time reading through them.

"I wasn´t looking myself. I apologize miss..."

Christian answers and continues blatantly staring at Ana. _She is breathtaking, so beautiful._

"Miss Steele"

Ana answers collecting her thoughts. Noticing the handsome man staring at her she blushes and walks past him entering the coffee shop.

Christian turns after her. _Fuck me what a gorgeous body, her ass is to die for. Oh God, please kill me now. Why the fuck did I swear to celibacy. I am going to kill him. Fucking Flynn!_

* * *

Walking into the coffee shop Ana immediately notices Kate. She orders a coffee and croissant before walking over to Kate. She sits down and exhales.

"I thought it went well"

Kate says anxiously. Ana looks at Kate blushing and smiling before answering.

"It did. I got the job on the spot. Kate you have no idea how cool my boss is. Ros is the best. I loved her"

"Annie, I am so happy for you"

Kate says jumping over to Ana and hugging her.

"But something happened. I heard you exhale"

Kate eyes Ana suspiciously. Ana´s face turns red.

"I saw Christian Grey. Well actually, bumped into him. He is so handsome. So hot"

"Ha ha ha ha, Ana! I have NEVER heard you talk about a guy, let alone say someone is hot"

"Oh Kate you have no idea. He is perfection. So gorgeous"

"Well you will be working with him so maybe..."

Kate doesn´t finish the sentence because Ana cuts her off.

"I don´t think so. He is way out of my league"

Ana says turning her face down, looking at her fingers.

"Oh Annie, you have no idea how hot you are. That guy, ANY guy, would be lucky to have a chance with you"

"Thanks Kate, but I don´t think so. Besides he is my bosses boss and if there is something I have learned it´s not to mix business and pleasure"

"Ha ha ha ha ha you are killing me. Pleasure?! Seriously, babe you have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe if you popped..."

Ana cuts Kate off again with a glare before whispering

"Shut up Kate. I can´t believe how loud you are. You´re killing me"

Ana sits back in the chair sipping on her coffee and enjoying her croissant. Her thoughts drift away to the perfect man she bumped into. _His toned body, I could see every muscle beneath the tight white tee. His dark copper brown hair, those intense grey eyes. God and those lips, I would love to kiss those lips. Touch his body day and night. What the hell am I thinking. Snap out of it Steele._

* * *

"Oh honey congratulations. I am so happy for you"

Mom is crying over the phone.

"Give me her! Now! Mooooooooooooom!"

Ana hears screaming in the background before her sister is on the line.

"Congrats sis! I am sooooooo happy for you"

Lucy screams into the phone. _Oh God she is crazy!_

"Thanks baby girl. I´m coming by tomorrow to stay for the weekend. Will you be home"

"Where else would I be. Dad grounded me so I am currently restricted to Dad´s house, oh and I can come to Mom´s too. Lucky me"

Lucy answers with sarcasm.

"Ha ha ha ha, well maybe you should be happy Dad didn´t kill your boyfriend when he found you half naked on top of him in the tree house"

Ana says laughing. Lucy is her little sister. 17 year old crazy girl with hormones running wild. She is Ray´s and Carla´s daughter, Ana´s half sister. Gorgeous girl with long dark hair and the sweetest smile. Ana loves her to bits. She also has an older sister, her stepsister Samantha. She is Ray´s daughter from his first marriage. Sam is tall, slim and has short blonde hair. She is happily married to her high school sweetheart Matt Harmon and has the sweetest baby girl Leah. Matt is an amazing man that has supported Sam in her dream of becoming an artist, so now they travel around USA performing together. They don´t see eachother for months, but Ana knows she can always count on Sam and Matt to be there even in her darkest moments. Ana remembers how in love Sam was with Matt, and still is. That man has not changed in years, still the dark brown haired tall handsome guy.

Although Ray isn´t Ana´s biological father she grew up with him and Samantha. Her mother Carla was married to Ray for several years, together they had Lucy. Eventually the marriage ended and Carla moved with Lucy and Ana to Las Vegas with her new boyfriend. It lasted only a month before they moved back to Montesano. The girls missed Sam and Ray too much, and Carla hated it in Vegas. She realized that although she wasn´t in love with Ray she wanted him by her side raising the three girls together. So they moved back and she bought a home three houses from Ray´s. Eventually both Ray and Carla found happiness with their new partners. Ray, the handsome tall blonde, found the love of his life in the red haired beauty Maggie. And Carla, the dark haired young looking woman, found happiness with the older gentleman Bob Adams. Bob is an amazing man who loves and respects Carla. He treats all the girls as if they were his own. With his glasses and white hair he is nicknamed Santa by Leah. _That girl is too funny, such a sweetheart._ And Maggie, she is fantastic. Such a beautiful soul. She is so good to Ray. Ana thinks about how lucky she is that her parents get along, that everyone is happy with their lives. Although not a traditional family, she loves that everyone gets along and can be themselves amongst each other.

"Is Sam coming"

Ana asks Lucy.

"Yeah. Her, Matt and Leah will be here in the morning. They are so happy for you. Dad told her"

"Cool. I have to go and pack. I will see you all tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye sis. Love you lots"

"Love you too"

 _I can´t wait to see my family. I have been avoiding them for months. I couldn´t handle the sad looks after the incident. Now they have something to celebrate. I am finally getting my life back on track._

 **Thank you so much for following and the reviews, it makes writing this story so much more fun. Now you know what I meant about adding characters and changing them. I wanted Ana to come from a big family, and not a traditional one as Christian.**

 **Also a little preview of Christians POV. More to come...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot of this story and some of the characters.**

 **Pinterest: Minafanfic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home sweet home**

Walking up to Ray's house, my childhood home, I feel an instant calm. This home has been my sanctuary, especially after I moved out. I know that I can always come here to relax and have fun. It's not huge, but big enough to have housed our family. The house is white with a big porch. It used to be open, but Lucy feel of the porch when she was little and almost broke her arm. The next day dad decided to fence it. Walking up the pavement I see that Dad has made slight changes to the house, he is a carpenter with a need to keep his hands busy. The windows have been changed and are bigger now. _Wow, it looks good._ Also Maggie has added some green plants on the porch and beneath.

On the porch I see Maggie and mom laughing and talking. They are sitting in the white rocking chair with flowers surrounding them. _My angels._ My family is not a traditional one and people do pass judgments sometimes. They have a hard time believing that the love we have for one another is real. My mom and Maggie, dad and Bob are all friends. They get along so good they have even went on several vacations together without us girls. Dad and Bob spend a lot of time fishing together so mom, Lucy and Maggie sometimes come to Seattle to see me so we can spend some girltime together. Sam and Matt haven't settled down yet. They spend so much time travelling, although last time I talked to Sam she mentioned they were looking for a place in Seattle. They are tired of constantly being on the road with a little toddler. They need to settle down because of Leah. _I hope they find something in Seattle, preferably close to me. I hate having my family far away._

"Baby, welcome home. It's so good to see you"

My mom says jumping out of her chair and pulling me into a hug. She squeezes me so tight I can hardly breath.

"Mom, please. I can't breath"

"Oh, sorry baby. You have grown"

Mom says with tears in her eyes as she is looking me up and down. I am wearing black skinny jeans, white loose tank top, beige flats and a yellow and black cardigan. The summer is just around the corner, but it's still a bit chilly outside. I roll my eyes at mom and laugh.

"Seriously, it's not like we haven't seen eachother for years"

I kiss my mom on the cheek and turn to Maggie. I give her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart. Congratulations on your new job. I'm so happy for you"

Maggie says smiling. She sits down again and my mom joins her. I see a brown scrapbook with Our adventure book written on it and a small clip of the world taped beneath the text. Mom loves scrapbooking and spends a lot of time savoring our memories.

"Are those our photos"

I ask them and reach for the scrapbook. Opening it I laugh at the photos. It's me and Sam when we were little. I laugh at some of them. We had the best child hood, at least until the divorce and us moving to Las Vegas. Watching them standing on the road waving us goodbye as we drove of was the hardest moment of my life. I won't lie, I hated mom for a long time because of that. Lucy was little so she quickly forgave and forgot. And dad just wanted his girls back, although he did have a hard time forgiving mom but they got there eventually. But Sam, well that took some years. She wouldn't look at my mom for a long time nor would she speak to her. Mom was heartbroken, she has always loved Sam as if she was her own daughter. Eventually my dad came to the rescue and mended theire broken relationship. _Our hero._

I look at the photos and smile. One of them is of me as a toddler sitting in the meadow. Sam's photos from when peek-a-boo was her favourite game. I laugh so much at that photo.

"Why are you looking at these"

I ask mom and Maggie without taking my eyes of the photos. I see a photo of baby Lucy and my smile widens. It's of her as a baby making a funny face and mom and dad kissing her cheeks. _She used to be so sweet and innocent, what the hell happened to her. Oh yeah, hormones. Ha ha ha ha ha_

"Oh, having Leah around the house again just..."

My moms voice trails off. I look up at her. Closing the album I leave it on the table. I bend over and kiss my moms forehead. I know what she wants. I see it in her eyes. She wants me to get married and have kids, have a family of my own. _Some day maybe, but I just don't see myself trusting a man. I'm just to scared. My past experiences haven't exactly been good. But they don't know about the high school and college mistakes. Damn Paul and Jose. Everytime I let a man in it just blows up in my face. Steele, don't go there._

My thoughts are interrupted by screaming and laughing from the inside. I walk into the house and spot Leah running around the living room with Lucy hot in her heels. Lucy is screaming at her to stop, but leah is laughing. Leah has her hair up in a white bow and when she is running it's bouncing up and down on her head. When Leah gets closer to me I see she has Lucy's phone in her hands. _Ha ha ha that little girl is a sneaky one._

"Hi baby"

I say bending down and picking up Leah in my arms. I take the phone out of Leah's hands and look at Lucy.

"Bet there's potential for blackmailing here"

Lucy's eyes widen. Sam enters the room, smirking at Lucy she says

"Oh yeah, I could use a slave for the weekend. Ha ha ha ha"

She comes over and hugs me. Kissing my cheek she whispers

"Congrats beautiful. Now you can start over again and forget it ever happened"

I smile at her and kiss her back. I put down Leah and give Lucy her phone. She is instantly texting. I roll my eyes and make my way through the kitchen and out to the backyard. I see dad and Bob by the grill, laughing and flipping burgers. Each with a beer in their hand. I walk up to them, kissing both on the cheek.

"And how are these handsome gentleman"

I say with a chuckle and wink. They laugh out loud and my dad pulls me into a hug.

"We are good sweetheart. How are you"

"I'm good. A lot better now that I'm with you guys. I missed you all"

"We have missed you to Annie"

Bob says smiling at me, before he is run down by Leah.

"Santa santa wook wook, I gots a balbie doll"

I spot Matt in the corner on his phone. He is waving his arms around and looks upset. Sam comes up behind me, resting her head on my shoulders she says

"We found a studio with a big apartment above in Seattle. Everything was settled until the owner requested more money. It's too expensive for us. Matt is so upset. He really wants to settle down. We both want to"

She exhales, and I turn around to look at her. I can see she is sad.

"We want more kids. We want stability. I don't know, maybe I made a mistake with this singing thing"

Her voice trails off. Sam is an amazing singer, she has the voice of an angel. And Matt accompanying her on his guitar is just wow. They do the best covers, but the songs they write themselves are beautiful.

"Sam, don't. You followed your dream. Leah will admire you for it, as we all do"

She smiles back, and Matt joins us. Kissing Sam's forehead he exhales. As if this instantly calms him. He hugs her tight and says

"Don't worry babe. We will figure this out"

Sam is so lucky to have him. He is a good man. He is the brother I never had. I remember growing up with him, and then later when we were all teenagers catching the two of them in the tree house. My eyes drift away to the tree house and I laugh to myself before I turn my eyes on them again. _They make the best team. I wonder if I will ever have a man like that in my life._ Jack Hyde, Jose Rodriguez and Paul Clayton have made me believe men are scumbags. But coming back home I do see that there is some good in the male population of this world. _Maybe some day._

I spent each waking minute with my family during the weekend. On Sunday I drove back to Seattle after breakfast, I wanted to prepare for my first day. When I got back to the loft I picked out my outfit for my first day, laid it out on the bed, took a picture and sent it to Kate for approval. I wanted to look good, but not like I was trying to hard and definitely to keep it professional. Every girl working at GEH looks good, it's like a runway so I have to try harder than at SIP. Perfection, Kate writes back. _Ok good, I'm ready. Maybe I will see the handsome Mr Grey. I can't, won't touch but I sure as hell can look. Oh good Lord where are my thoughts going. I have to stop this. I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT HIM!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot of this story and some of the characters.**

 **There will be more on Christian, interaction between Ana and him plus his POV. I just wanted you to get to know my version of Ana first and to get to know her family better.**

 **Pinterest: Mina Fanfic, updated with photos for chapter 3.**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flashback**

"I am tired of this Flynn. I don't know what I want anymore. The shit with Leila scared me"

Christian says looking down at his hands. He takes a deep breath, exhales and gets up. What happened with Leila at Bellevue had erupted the volcano. Everything, well almost everything, came out in the open. He told his family about his BDSM lifestyle, apologized for Leila breaking in and trying to commit suicide in front of his mother and sister, but he did not mention Elena. He just said he was introduced into the life style by a friend. His mother is too smart for her own good and managed to quickly put two and two together. She realized Elena had introduced her son to that lifestyle. Considering Elena's lingering looks, the way she would always ask about him and probe about his private life. But Christian had, after much pressure, confessed that it started when he was 15 and ended years later. His family was devastated. Pacing he continued to speak.

"I cancelled my latest contracted submissive. I don't want that shit anymore. I haven't for a long time, it's just. I can't be with anyone any other way. BDSM is all I know, it's who I am"

Christian couldn't bare the thought of having a submissive after what had happened with Leila. He felt so guilty. Yes she was pushed over the edge because her last Dom, the man she loved, had died. But Christian still felt he was somewhat responsible for her state of mind. He did end it with her when she wanted more. He turned his back without a care in the world, not considering how she felt. He had done that with every single one. Yet after all of this he did continue seeing his last sub. He tried for more, but it wasn't for him. She did nothing for him. She was an attractive young woman, but he wasn't turned on. She was smart and they could carry on a conversation, but Christian wasn't interested. He knew then he couldn't do the vanilla thing, he couldn't give more.

"BSDM is a life style choice. It's not necessary. You can simply chose to not participate in that lifestyle anymore. Try...what do you call it? Oh yes, vanilla"

Flynn spoke as if he could read Christians mind. The man is brilliant, at times, but this is bullshit. Of course he can't do vanilla, he had tried for fucks sake. _Can I? No! I tried and failed. But I do want to fuck. Oh for fucks sake!_

"Christian, are you with me"

Flynn asks watching the man in front of him stopping dead in his tracks and drifting far away. Flynn rises and snaps his fingers in front of Christian bringing him back to reality.

"I want to fuck Flynn, but I don't do vanilla. What else is left"

"Well I do understand your urges, but unless you want to participate in that lifestyle you will simply have to do with vanilla"

"NO VANILLA"

Christian answers tightening his jaw and pulling his hair.

"I tried, but it didn't work"

Christian says exhaling. Flynn seems amused. _This man is so frustrating. Look at him! That idiot._

Flynn is only a couple of years older than Christian, yet he is the best in his field. _Helping fuck ups like me._ The man is slightly shorter than Christian, a lot less muscular, blue eyes, brown hair and glasses.

 _When I told him that I have confessed everything to my family he laughed, he actually laughed and said about time. What the fuck? Who the fuck does that? My family was devastated. He stopped laughing when I told him I saw Elena as a pedophile. That bitch! She ruined me, she took away every possible chance for me to be normal. Yet I still had to endure her because of business. She had, for years, stolen money right from under my nose, from my company. The one that I had spent so much time and energy to build. And now I had to pretend to be her friend, my family had to pretend they didn't know, the whole Leila incident remained a secret and I had to continue with meaningless talk about subimissives until I could gain enough evidence to charge Elena Lincoln for fraud and embezzlement._

"Christian! How about you try celibacy"

His thoughts were interrupted by Flynn. _What the fuck did he just say? Celibacy?_

"WHAT THE FUCK? CELIBACY! FUCK NO"

"Stop screaming. Calm down"

Flynn answers in a relaxed tone and sits down again. With his hand he motions for Christian to have a seat. But Christian huffed and continued pacing, pulling his hair again. Flynns office was spacious with olive green walls with a few black and white photos. A fireplace in the corner by the balcony exit. His desk was of dark wood and his chair was black leather. In front of his desk the space was divided into two black leather chairs, dark wooden table and a large black leather couch. It was dark, yet comforting.

"Sit down Mr Grey and let me explain"

"NO"

"Well fine. You obviously can't do it so it's fine. Forget about it"

Flynn says smirking. He knows Christian too well. That man will never decline a challenge. _He needs sex, the man is a walking dick. A couple of days without it, well he will see that vanilla is a good option._ _When he told me he had confessed to his parents about BDSM I was so happy I laughed. Christian was always afraid they would turn his back on him, but finally he was proven wrong. His family has been an immense support to him. But what surprised me were his thoughts on Elena. Finally we had had a breakthrough._

Christian knew this was a challenge, but never the one to back down he looked Flynn square in the eyes.

"I will do celibacy. For how long?"

Christian asks Flynn worriedly.

"Good, a month?"

Flynn says looking expectantly at Christian.

"Fuck no. I can't do a month without fucking"

"Ha ha ha, how about until you meet the right girl"

"A month it is"

"Deal"

The men shook hands and Christian left the office. Flynn was satisfied. Christian just needed a nudge to see that he could be normal, that he was normal. All he needed was the right woman to come along. _Maybe a month of celibacy would have him look at women differently. Take a chance on love._

On his way back to the office Christian told Taylor to stop by the coffee shop near the GEH building. Exiting the SUV himself he picked up his phone to have a quick glance at the latest emails. He saw one from Ros with subject new hire and opened the email. _Good for Ros, she needs an assistant with the amount of work she has._ I feel someone walking straight into me, without thinking twice I grab the person by their waist and pull them towards me. Looking down I see long brown hair. The woman slowly lifts her head and I am looking straight into the most beatiful blue eyes. I look over her face, she is glowing and blushing a light shade of pink. Her rosy lips are plump. Her long lashes are mesmerizing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you"

She says pulling away from me. _Oh no, please angel don't move. I don't want to let you go. What the fuck? What am I thinking? I have to hear her voice again._

"I wasn't looking myself. I apologize miss..."

I say hoping she will give me her name. _I have to know who she is._

"Miss Steele"

She says, blushing. She walks past me and enters the coffee shop. I turn after her. _Fuck me what a gorgeous body, her ass is to die for. Oh God, please kill me now. Why the fuck did I swear to celibacy. I am going to kill him._

* * *

I am sitting on my bed thinking about the perfection I ran into on of Friday was spent trying to locate this woman, I cancelled all my meetings much to Andrea's aggravation. It only added to her work amount to have to re-schedule all the meetings. I had Welch and Taylor on the case, and with more time passing without any clues as to who this woman was I felt more deflated. On Saturday I went for a session with Bastille, but my mind was elsewhere _. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the girl to change me. Could it be, would I deserve her. She sure as hell was the first to have caught my eye. Everyday I had all the women I met throwing themselves at me, but never cared. All my submissives were pretty and all wanted me, but they never caught my eye this way. I had met my angel._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the support. I won't be writing any long chapters, at least not now, as I don't want to fill them with unecessary details. But I will update as often as possible. Pinterest will be updated with every chapter, for those who are interested it's Mina Fanfic.**

 **Bare with me on these chapters. There will be a lot more drama coming their way...and soon...they will meet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot of this story and some of the characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I saw her**

Ana walks into GEH feeling confident. She will nail this job and it will open up so many more possibilities for her in the future. _I can do this._ She chants to herself walking to the elevators. Stepping out of the elevator she sees Ros waiting for her.

"Hi Anastasia, welcome"

"Thank you Ms. Bailey"

"Oh please, it's Ros"

"Ok, Ros. It's Ana"

She says smiling. Ros nods and walks with her to one of the empty conference rooms.

"Ok, so first things first. You will have to endure this long boring video about GEH"

Ros says rolling her eyes and laughing.

"If you ever meet Mr. Grey, don't tell him I said that. Ha ha ha"

"Promise"

Ana answers winking. She takes a seat on one of the white leather chairs. She takes in her surroundings. It's a large room. The walls are of glass except one where there are two large screens and half the wall where the exit is. Beneath the screens there is a large cabinet in dark wood. The table is of the same wood and it's huge. Ros is tapping away on a tablet at the table and suddenly one of the screens start showing a video. Ros presses pause and the video stills on a picture of the Grey House. It's an impressive building, all glass and steele.

"So Ana. This video is long, but it's good actually. It will give an insight of what we do here, how we work, what is required of you as a team player at GEH and most importantly, what we can offer you"

She says pressing play and exits the conference room. On her way out the door she pushes a button on the white wall and the glass frosts. _Impressive._

* * *

The video was quite long, but it was actually pretty educational. _I feel so motivated to do a good job_. And it didn't hurt that a picture of Mr. Grey was shown at the end. _My panties got a bit wet. Oh Ana, get a grip!_

Ros walks in looking curiously at Ana. She is blushing, biting her lip and smiling innocently. Ros takes a look at Ana's outfit. _She looks good. Usually all the new girls entering GEH look like strippers. Poor girls, hoping to catch the eye of Mr Grey with deep cleavages and short skirts. White blouse, blue pencil skirt and beige heels. Pretty, professional and proper. Appropriate for GEH. And she does have nice curves. Oh hell, Gwen will kill me when she meets Ana. Ha ha ha._

"So Ana, do you want a break or should we continue. I would like to go through the contract with you in case you have any questions"

Ros asks Ana while walking out of the conference room.

"I'd rather start immediatly"

"You're eager, I like that"

Ros smiles and walks with Ana towards her office. Outside of Ros' door Ana sees a huge difference from the last time she was there. When she had her interview the space was empty except for two chairs outside of Ros´ office door. Now there is a large desk with a concrete base and a white gloss top. There is a Mac on the desk, some pens, a notebook and a tablet. A beautiful bouquet of white flowers on the end. Ana spots a card in between the green petals. _Wow, this is nice._

"You like it Ana? We arranged for this during the weekend. I wanted to have a proper work place for you. It's very important for us at GEH that you feel comfortable here, only then can you give 100 % at work"

Ros says as Ana's eyes roam the space. Ana looks at Ros and nods.

"Thank you, this is great"

"Good. Ok, so I just need a couple of minutes to make a quick call and then you can come in. Oh do put a picture frame on your desk, it will make it warmer. And maybe a personal item with a color to pop the place up. It's so steril and cold with the concrete, dark wood and whites all over the place"

 _I do see why Ros said that._ Everything in the GEH building is white, steele, grey or dark wood. The people here are dressed immaculately in grey and black. All suits and appropriate dresses. Except for Ros, that women is totally different. She's wearing beige peep toe heels, beige pencil skirt and a wrap-around sleeveless red top with ruffles. Her hair is up in a messy updo. I put my bag down on the desk and pick up the card. The bouquet is beautiful and smells nice. The card is a welcome from Ros and everyone at GEH. _So thoughtful. At SIP they didn't even bother giving me a proper desk. I was practically sitting on top of my boss the entire time I worked there, having to share his desk. Maybe that's why it happened. Maybe that's why he did what he did. I was to close, I made him think. NO! Don't go there Steele. Just get him out of your head. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!_

* * *

They efficiently go through the contract and no questions remain unanswered. Ana feels safe. This is a good place to work. She knows exactly what they expect from her and what they are offering her is a fantastic opportunity. Her salary is way too much, but Ros says it's standard for all new assistents. She has a company Mac, tablet and phone. Her email has already been set up. All that remains is for Ana to get started. Since Ros has not had an assistent before they will just have to slowly figure out what Ana will do and how they can work best together. Sort of taking a day by day evaluation of Ana's tasks. But to make it easier on her she will have a short introduction to the assistent job by Andrea. She is PA for the CEO, Mr. Christian Grey. Andrea had some free time in her schedule today as Mr. Grey has a couple of out of the office meetings and has agreed to show Ana around and explain some basic tasks to her. Ana has already worked as an assistent, but she wants to learn as much as possible about her new work place.

* * *

Andrea is a stunning tall slim blonde with light rosy lips and sparkling blue eyes. She is efficient and good at her job. Ana sensed that the moment she met her. She can see Andrea is dressed properly, in tone with the enviroment. A grey sleeveless dress, beige heels with a little heel and white blazer. Her hair is up in a tight bun. Andrea is a champion at multitasking. As they have lunch at one of the small deli's around the corner Andrea gives Ana a few pointers. She is very professional, out of office too. She is known as the ice queen at the office, but Ana sees a glimmer of warmth beneath. It radiates through her smile and eyes. She could see a slight blush when the IT guy from GEH entered the deli. Barney is tall, slim, slightly tanned with dark hair. Under his glasses you can see he is a handsome guy. A bit shy he said hello to the girls without looking at them, introduced himself and offered his hand to Ana. As quickly as he walked in he walked out, but not before stealing a glance at Andrea. _Oh there's definetly a spark there, they just need a push._

Back at the office from her early lunch Ros is about to leave the office for a lunch meeting with Mr. Grey. Her overseas phone meeting lasted a bit longer than expected so she is running a bit late. Ana sits down at her desk when Ros comes out of her office. Hurriedly she sets a stack of papers on Anas desk.

"Could you please file these? I have sent you directions on email. God, I'm so late. Grey doesn't do late. He will flip and I need him in a good mood for this deal. I have worked day and night with this and I don't need him to blow it because he is in a bad mood"

Ros says turning away from Ana. As she does she bumps into the stack and the papers fall all over the floor behind Anas desk.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Ana. I'll help you pick those up"

She says coming around. Ana steps in front of her and puts her hand up.

"Stop right there. You are late and I can fix this, it's no big deal"

Ana says with a smile on her face. Her dimples are showing off. Ros smiles apologetically at her. Ana bends over and starts picking up the papers. Some of them have gone beneath the desk so Ana shuffles underneath to pick them up. At this moment the elevator opens and Mr. Grey enters the room.

"Ros. I have been waiting for you. You're late"

He says with an authoritative voice. Ros walks up to him and enters the elevator with Mr. Grey following her in.

"Is that a new perfume you have. It smells vanilla"

"What the hell is wrong with you. A new perfume. Since when do you notice anyones smell except a bad one. Ha ha ha"

 _Oh I noticed it because it's smelled as Ms. Steele. Damn I need to find this woman. It's driving me crazy._

* * *

"So how was your first day Ana"

Ros asks as they walk out of the elevator to the lobby. The day was good, not so busy but it will be more to do eventually. Ana can only imagine with Ros being so busy as she is.

"It was a good start. I can't wait to tackle the tasks you will be throwing my way"

Ana answers. Ros laughs and walks up to a man. He is tall, muscular with buzz cut hair. He looks very confident in his dark suit. _I bet he has a military background._ Ana notices his posture, recognising it from home. Ray was in the military. The man greets Ros smiling and then turns to Ana. Offering his hand he says

"Hello, I'm Taylor. Mr. Greys head of security"

"Hello Mr. Taylor. I'm Anastasia Steele"

Ana answers shaking his hand. She notices his eyes widen as he gets a better look at her, but he quickly composes himself. _What was that about._

"Welcome to GEH Ms. Steele. Please call me Taylor"

"Thank you...Taylor. Please call me Ana"

He nods and walks away to the elevators. I follow Ros outside and we say our goodbyes before I turn and start walking towards the bus stop. I only live a couple of blocks away, but in these heels there is no way I'm walking home.

* * *

Walking as fast as I can to Mr. Greys office I pass Andreas curios look. I enter after a knock.

"Mr. Grey I have found Ms. Steele"

Christian turns around with a huge grin on his face. Looking at Taylor he asks

"Where"

 **So...I hope you liked this chapter...more to come. I am quite busy this weekend, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Don´t give up on me! I am almost finished with chapter 6.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I have an idea of where this is going and how the story will progress - it's a slow start, but I am getting there. For those hoping that Elena is out of the picture, not yet guys! But I promise it will be good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**

 **Needless to say, the pinterest has been updated. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Burning**

Tuesday couldn´t come quick enough. I did´t sleep much that night, not because of my usual nightmares involving the crack whores pimp burning on my chest and back, but because of a certain woman. A woman with blue eyes, long lashes, dimples, rosy lips and vanilla scent. I spent my night by the piano. It helps me clear my mind, but not this time. _What is this woman doing to me?_ So here I am on Thursday morning going crazy, and she is still not at the office. I have looked over her background check several times and it says nothing. Nothing stands out. _Anastasia Steele._ I say her name several times an hour as if it where a prayer. _Beautiful name for a beautiful woman._ She worked shortly at SIP, only a few months. _I wonder why that is? Why did she leave publishing and coming to work at GEH when she has a major in English literature? I have to remember to ask Ros._ _Ah Ros, damn her!_ Ros had to travel early Tuesday morning for an emergency meeting with WSUV in Portland, taking Ana with her. _Why the fuck did she do that? I don´t drag Andrea with me when I´m traveling for meetings._ They´re meeting did´t go well so they scheduled a new one for Wednesday, meaning that Ana and Ros had to stay for the night. They had booked a room at the Heathman, and I had Andrea re-book it to two rooms not wanting Ana to share with Ros. _I did´t want to risk her being seduced by Ros. Although the way she looked at me I am sure she is not a lesbian. Her eyes were filled with lust. And Ros is in a committed relationship with Gwen, she´s devoted to her. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me._ During my time in the BDSM community I was known for not sharing my subs. But it was never because of jealousy, it was merely because of the control. I was the one controlling their every move, not them nor another Dom.

"Mr. Grey. Elena Lincoln is on her way up for your lunch appointment"

Andrea says over speaker interrupting my thoughts.

"Thank you Andrea. Please bring lunch in as soon as it arrives, and let Mrs Lincoln know she can walk right in"

"Yes sir"

 _Fucking Elena! I cannot believe I have to pretend to be friends with her._ My poor mother had to endure lunch with that rat yesterday. Elena went on and on about how I was ignoring her calls and emails, she was worried our friendship didn´t matter to me anymore, she even asked my mom to talk to me about it. Grace was so heartbroken yesterday that I had to drive over to Bellevue to comfort her. What had upset her the most was that she would have scolded me for ignoring Elena has she thought we were friends. She never reacted to the big age difference, she was just happy I talked to someone. _My poor mother, if I could just show her that she is not to blame. This was never and will never be her fault._ I hate to have put her and my family in this situation, but according to my dad this is the best way to solve the Elena problem. By pretending that everything is fine she will not suspect anything and not try to cover herself. My team will find something and then I will finally have proof to bring her down.

"Christian, darling"

Elena purrs entering my office. _Fuck she looks awful._ Her many surgeries have done nothing to her except make her more horrid. Her latest facelift has pulled her face so far back her mouth hardly moves when she talks. And her boob job is awful. She has a tight, too tight for her, black dress with a low cut. Her boobs are falling out.

"Elena"

I say, walking around my desk. I kiss her on the cheek and walk back. _Do not vomit. Do not vomit._ I chant inside as I sit down on my desk. I motion for her to sit on one of the chairs facing my desk. She bends over to put down her purse, obviously trying to show of her ass. _My angel has the ass of a goddess, she is a goddess._ I smile. Elena probably thinks I appreciated her little show so she pulls down her dress a bit to show off her boobs. I almost vomit on the spot, but I keep my mind on Ms. Steele. The way her tits pressed against my chest as I was holding her. _I wonder if they´re real. They have to be. They looked natural. She was all natural._

"So I met with your mother yesterday. Is everything alright at home? You both seem a bit off"

Elena says, her voice dripping with fake concern. She is twirling her badly bleached hair between her fingers.

"No, everything is fine"

I answers through gritted teeth. I hate how fake she is, but mostly I hate myself for not seeing who this woman is before.

"Christian, you seem so agitated lately. I don´t know why you cancelled your latest submissive. She was perfect"

"I don´t have the time for a sub now. I have to much work"

"All right, well I do have a few girls lined up when you have time. But maybe I could be of assistance for some time. You do remember how good we were"

She purrs, bending over and touching her gold chain trying to show of her bad boobs. _No thank you! Looking at her know with that big gold chain I almost laugh, she looks like a goddamn pimp. Well, by the meaning of this word she is. And I used her services. God I´m going to be sick. I am disgusted with myself. She has to leave._

There´s a knock at the door and Andrea enters carrying our lunch.

"Thank you Andrea. That will be all"

I say. She nods and exits. Elena did not even acknowledge her. _Fucking ass. She thinks she is above everyone, why did I not see this before._

* * *

I spend the rest of the day screaming and yelling at everyone as I have done since Tuesday morning. I have called Ros several times, but she is not answering. The meeting went fine yesterday so both her and Ana should have been at the office today. Every other person at the office thinks nothing of my behaviour as this is a normal day with my normal mood. But I have seen Taylor stifle a laugh several times today, and I know that he knows why I am like this. I ask Andrea to book me a session with Bastille today. Leaving my office I bump into Ros.

"Where the fuck have you been"

I ask her. She looks up at me and smirks.

"Well Christian. Arriving last night after two days with the boring people of WSUV I had to take a break. So I told Ana to stay at home today and rest so she will be ready for a full day tomorrow. I just came by to pick up a few papers I need for the call tonight with the Chinese"

I don´t get the chance to answer or say anything as she walks away. _So tomorrow, that is the day!_

* * *

My session with Bastille went badly. I could´t concentrate, I am still in a foul mood. And after a few too many whiskeys I find myself by the door to my playroom. I walk in, turn the lights on and just look. _This fucked up room has ruined me. It has taken me away from my family, from my life. I have no knowledge on the basic things in life. I know nothing of love, dating, the vanilla thing. Nothing. And all I want now is to have that with Anastasia Steele, but I no that I can´t. Not because of celibacy, fuck that. The challenge doesn´t mean anything. It´s because of me, who I am. I am fifty shades of fucked up. Crack whore mother that gave birth to me didn´t love me, and I was just a kid then. Kids are lovable, aren´t they? How the fuck can someone want me now?_

"FUCK"

I start screaming and throwing things around. Belts, floggers, whips are all flying around the room. I hear footsteps, quick steps and suddenly someone is grabbing me from behind. I turn and see Taylor. Horrified with the expression of my face he lets go and just stands there.

"Burn this fucking room"

I say and walk out. I am done with this shit.

 **So I know many like the BDSM in the books and I am all for it for those who like that, but I don´t want the story to go in that direction. Also I don´t want Ana to be acquainted with the room. But some kinky fuckery we have to have, all relationships have that. Right?**

 **As I don´t know whether I will have the time to post something tomorrow or not I posted the next chapter...finally they meet :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some additional characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Pleasure**

Ana is sitting by her desk going through her email when Ros walks out of her office.

"God that girl is useless"

"You okay Ros?"

"Yeah, it´s just Olivia. Mr. Greys other assistant. She is... well for lack of a better word, stupid. This meeting was rescheduled for later, but with Andrea sick today Olivia forgot to mention it to Christian because of her many new tasks. I mean what the hell is going through that girls mind? How hard can it be to read through a calendar? Lord"

Ros is obviously upset throwing her hands around her while pacing the floor in front of Ana´s desk.

"Oh, don´t worry. I believe one of the conference rooms are available, let me double check and I can have it set up and ready in a couple of minutes"

Ana says standing up. Ros motions for her to sit down.

"Thanks, but I have to run down to IT. Mr. Grey will be here any minute, could you keep him busy until I come back?"

"Of course, not a problem"

Ros walks over to the elevator. Before she enters she turns to Ana winking and saying

"Don´t let him scare you away"

Minutes later the elevator doors open and in enters the one and only Mr. Christian Grey. _Damn he´s hot!_ He is wearing a dark grey suit, all fitted, a white shirt and black tie. _Wow what a man! My panties are soaked. Anastasia Steele! Pick up your jaw, wipe off the drool and introduce yourself to your bosses boss. God kill me now! He´s my boss! He´s my boss!_

Ana gets up and walks from behind her desk towards the gorgeous man in front of her. She extends her hand.

"Mr. Grey, I´m Anastasia Steele. It´s a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh Anastasia the pleasure is all mine"

He says in a low husky voice, taking her extended hand. As their hands touch there is a bolt of electricity through her body. She can sense that he is also affected. He is looking at their hands and back to her several times, blinking. He seems astounded. His eyes roam her body, but she doesn´t feel the unease she felt when Jack Hyde would do that.

Taking her in, all of her, he can feel his dick harden. She is wearing nude pumps with high heels, tight beige pencil skirt and a white sweater that reveals her shoulders and wraps just around her fantastic tits. The sweater is exposing just enough so that he can enjoy the sight of her flawless fair skin. It looks so soft. His fingers are itching to touch her there. _Mmmm what I wouldn´t do to kiss those plump lips, lick down her neck and kiss every inch of her skin between her shoulders. Push her sweater down exposing her round tits, lick and suck on her nipples. I wonder if they are hard. Damn it Grey! Get these thoughts out of your head or you will come in your pants! Fuck fuck fuck she is licking her lips. Oh God, please don´t bite it, please. NO! Fuck no!_

Ana bites down on her lip trying to stifle a moan. _This man is too sexy for his own good. He is like sex on legs. I want him. Wait what? What is happening to me? I am so confused. I have never been consumed by a man before. I need to step away. How long have we been holding hands?_

Ana pulls her hand away and takes a step back. Looking at him she blushes. There is something in his eyes. Lust, passion, darkness. Something scary, yet exciting. She has to stop this. She has to break the spell before she jumps him. Noticing her confusion he tries to make her more comfortable, he walks past her and sits down on one of the chairs opposite her desk motioning for her to sit on the chair next to him. She walks over and sits down.

"So Ms. Steele, we meet again"

Ana blushes, full blown red. _He remembers the coffee shop. Oh wait, yes that´s where I saw that other guy too. Taylor. He was in the car._ She had hardly noticed him, but ever since meeting him on Monday she had thought about the look on his face when they were introduced. She knew he had recognised her. but she couldn´t remember where she had seen him before. He had probably spotted her from the car. She turns to look at Mr. Grey

"You remember Mr. Grey"

Ana says genuinly surprised.

"And please, call me Ana"

"Of course I do. Ana. Who can forget a beautiful woman like you"

Christian answers, emphasizing her name. Ana blushes and stands up. As much as she likes the attention he is giving her this is uncomfortable, he is after all her bosses boss. Christian sees she is uncomfortable and tries to change the subject.

"Is Ros in?"

"No Mr. Grey, she had to go down to IT. Can I offer you some water, maybe coffee?"

"A glass of water, please"

"Sparkling or still?"

"Sparkling"

Christian says looking at her eyes. Ana blushes and smiles, her dimples showing. So _beautiful, perfect._

Ana walks over to the small kitchen area by Ros´ office. He steales a glance at her. _Damn she is hot._ Her skirt is hugging her ass. She has legs that go on for miles, and those heels. _How I would love to have them wrapped around my neck._ She comes back handing him the water, their hands touching and again there is this spark between them. _What the fuck is that? I´ve never felt this with anyone before, and I have touched a lot of women._

The elevator opens and Ros walks out.

"I see you have met"

She says smiling and walking towards them. Ana nods to Ros and takes a few steps away from Christian. Ros looks over at him and continues

"I do hope you behaved Christian. We don´t want to scare her off. She is the best"

Ros says, turning around to face Ana she winks. Ana blushes and smiles shyly.

"If you will excuse me I will go set up the conference room"

"Of course Ana. Thank you"

Ros says and motions for Christian to follow her into the office.

* * *

Through the whole meeting Christian couldn´t take his mind off of the lovely assistant Ros Bailey had. Maybe he could take her and give Ros Olivia instead. _Yeah as if Ros would go for that. She hates Olivia, no wonder. The girl is hopeless. Thankfully her internship is ending soon. Besides with Ana constantly around me I wouldn´t do shit around here. I would be walking around with a permanent hard on._

"Mr Grey, your brother is here"

Olivia says through the speaker. Christian can hear her giggle. _What the fuck? Do your goddamn job Olivia and be professional._

"Send him in"

Christian says in a stern voice. Elliott walks into the office. Christian is standing facing the floor to ceiling window overlooking Seattle. It´s a beautiful view, one that Christian finds himself admiring every day. It helps him clear his thoughts. He turns around to greet his brother. Christians office is spacious with white walls and white tiles on the floor. The furniture consists of two white leather chairs with a little steele table between in front of his desk. He has a cabinet and desk in dark wood, and a black leather chair. A few photos on the walls make the space more personal, although it´s anything but. Christian has all this time put people on the side line of his life. He has never interacted with anyone more than he had to. Even his family were bystanders in his life. Now everything is changing.

"Hey Chris, whatcha doing?"

Elliot says as he takes a seat in one of the chairs. Christian walks over to him and sits down.

"Working. How´s mom and dad? Mia good?"

"Why don´t you come over today. I was actually stopping by to take with me for dinner. Mom has been calling you all day, she couldn´t reach you"

"Yeah, I´ve been busy all day"

"So...I guess that´s no to dinner"

Elliot says, the grin on his face replaced with a tight lip. When Christian doesn´t answer he gets up.

"Unbeliavable, I finally thought we would get close. That we could be brothers again"

"Wait, stop. Of course I will join you for dinner. I just need to finish some work here"

"Oh, okay"

Elliott says surprised. He quickly composes himself, smirking he says

"I´ll be outside flirting with your hot assistant"

"Leave her alone. She isn´t doing her job properly, she sure as hell won´t be if you interrupt her"

Elliott is a handsome guy with light brown hair, always a three day stubble, sparkling blue eyes and a grin that is almost permanently plastered on his face. _The guy is a walking toothpaste commercial._

Elliot stands to walk out when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in"

I say looking towards the door. In walks Ana carrying some papers.

"I´m sorry to bother you Mr. Grey, but Ros needs your signature on these papers"

"Of course Ms. Steele, please come in. This is my brother Elliot. Elliot, this is Ms. Steele"

They shake hands and I can see him checking her out. _Back the fuck off Elliot. She is mine. I wouldn´t want to kill you._

Christian walks back to his desk and sits down on his chair. He motions for her to get closer. She brings the papers to him. Bending over she shows him where to sign. He inhales her scent, her sweet vanilla scent. It´s heady. He signs the papers, occasionally looking over at her. She is so close to him he can almost feel her tits in his face. _If I just move a little more I could bump into her. No I can´t do that. I will scare her off. Fuck I don´t know how to do this. How the fuck do you seduce a woman._

"Thank you Mr. Grey"

Ana says collecting the papers and making her way out of the office. Before he knows it the door to his office is closing.

"So Ms. Steele, huh? She´s sooooooo hot. I would´t mind.."

"STOP"

"Ha ha ha ha, oh Christian. You are so fucked"

Elliott says winking. _Tell me something I don´t know you idiot._

* * *

 **I wasn´t sure who's POV I wanted for the first official meet between them so I did both. Also I was uncertain how to continue this chapter so I went with Elliott coming over and noticing Christians interest for Ana. Christian does need all the help he can get :)** **Hope you liked it and there is a lot more to come...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Panic**

It´s been a couple of weeks since I first met Mr. Grey and ever since then I have been spending my nights and days all the same. Throughout my day I´ve been trying so hard to avoid him, but he keeps popping up behind every corner. I am so confused as Ros has said he never spent much time outside of his office before. _Could he be following me? Could he be interested? Stop it Steele! He is your boss! He is the CEO of the ONLY company that would hire you!_

Due to my bad experiences I have stayed away from any man and it has never been a problem, but with him. I just can´t get him out of my head. I spend my nights dreaming of him. Dreaming of him touching me, kissing me, us making love, fucking hard and me coming, coming so hard and loud. _Oh God! I don´t even know how it is to be with a man. I´m a virgin!_ So here I am, yet again waking up hours before sunrise from a dream so wet and passionate it has my heart beating out of my chest. _I need to control this. I need to control my lust._

* * *

"Wow Kate. You look great, but you don´t think that´s a bit too much for a Saturday night"

Ana says looking at Kate. She is wearing a long sleeve tight sequin dress, all gold, and nude heels. Her blonde hair is loose and wild.

"Babe I haven´t had a man in weeks, and I am not waiting another minute so drink up you two and let´s go"

Kate answers looking at Ana and Andrea. These past weeks Ana and Andrea have had lunch almost every day so Ana decided to invite Andrea over for a girls night. She and Kate hit it off and ever since then the girls have been inseparable. Andrea is wearing a white jumpsuit with nude heels with her hair down. She is always so stiff at work that Ana still has a hard time seeing Andrea so loose in private. The girls are going to a new club that´s opening tonight, Kate got them VIP access. Ana did´t want to go out to night, she is not into clubbing, but Andrea had begged her when she heard Barney would be there too. She is definitely in love with the guy so Ana will do everything she can to help set them up. Putting on her scrappy golden heels Ana stand up and straightens her black dress. She is wearing a simple black dress with thin straps and deep cleavage. Her hair is curled and messy. The girls drink up their champagne and leave.

* * *

The club is full and the girls are ushered through the crowd up to the VIP area. It´s a closed area on the second level of the club with leather couches and wooden tables. The walls are all black with what looks like diamond spread all over, and the ceiling is covered in circles that light up the place in purple light. We order a bottle of champagne and toast for a great night.

The music is good and we have been dancing all night. Barney eventually arrived, with two other guys from GEH so they joined us. We have been laughing and dancing all night when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and can´t believe who I see

"Hello Ms. Steele. Are you having a good night"

His eyes are sparkling and he has a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Mr. Grey, please call me Ana and yes I´ve been having fun"

"Ok Ana, please call me Elliot"

I smile back at him and nod. I turn to the others and introduce everyone except for Barney and Andrea, they already know him. It doesn´t take long before Kate is all over Elliot, and he doesn´t seem to mind. They leave the club pretty fast, but before they do we snap a couple of pictures with Elliot´s phone.

I am getting tired and want to go home. Only me and Andrea are left with Barney and one of the guys from GEH, Tom. The other found some girl so he left the club with her.

"You wanna go"

I ask Andrea. She nods and bends over to Barney. She is saying something in his ear and he nods back at her. We all get up and walk outside. Saying good night to Tom I turn around to see Andrea and Barney all over each other. I smile. They make a good couple. I feel an arm coming around my waist pulling me back into a chest. I turn slowly and see Tom. He bends down trying to kiss me, but I turn my face. His breath smells of alcohol and it´s suffocating me. I try to pull away, but he tightens his grip. With the other hand he takes a hold of my face, pulling me towards his. I feel panic rising in my body, I am trembling and feel sick. I have to get away from him.

"Stop please. Let me go"

"Ana, please. I have seen the way you danced tonight, the way your hips swayed. You can´t do that in front of a man expecting him not to get turned on. You made me so hot"

"No please, get away from me. Stop it. Let go!"

I´m screaming in his face. _Oh God, this can´t be happening again. Please someone help me!_

Suddenly he is pulled away from me. It´s all happening so fast. Fists are all over the place. Tom is on the ground and Barney is on top of him. Andrea rushes to Barney and pulls him off.

"Fucker"

Barney spits in Tom´s face, stepping away from him. Andrea hugs Barney, calming him down before they both turn to me. She cups my face and wipes my tears away with her thumbs.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

She asks concerned.

"I´m fine. I just want to go home"

Barney steps closer taking my hand in his.

"Come on, let´s grab a cab and we will follow you home.

* * *

I´m lying in my bed, crying. _It happened again. It was my fault again. I hate this, I hate myself. I always do this. Why, why, why. This is all m fault!_

There´s a knock on my door. I just don´t want to get up, but I hear Kate on the other side of the door. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom, quickly splashing some cold water in my face. I go to the door and take a deep breath, exhaling I open it. Kate comes rushing in with Elliot in her heels.

"Baby you okay. Andrea called me. She told me what happened. That fucker!"

She says looking at me. She pulls me into a hug and squeezes me hard.

"This is not your fault. I´m sorry this happened to you again. I love you"

She whispers in my ear. We pull apart and I see the confused look on Elliott´s face. He heard what Kate said.

 **So, I got the time to post another chapter. Enjoy guys!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, I love your feedback. Please let me know what you think of my story so far.**

 **And let me know what you think of my choices for the characters? Visit my pinterest page for pictures for chapter 8. (Mina Fanfic)**

 **Next up - a lot more Ana and Christian interaction**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: No**

"I have been dreaming about her every night since the first time I met her. I can´t get her off my mind"

Christian is once again pacing Flynn´s office. He is running his hands through his hair.

"Fuck! I don´t know what´s going on with me. Is this because of the celibacy thing?"

"Think back to the months in between your submissive Christian, did you feel this way back then? Did a woman have this effect on you?"

"Never"

"I don´t think it´s because you haven´t had sex in a month. I think it´s because of her, don´t you?"

"Yes. I want her Flynn. The tension is driving me crazy. But I keep dreaming about her in my bed, fuck I have never had a woman near my bedroom door let alone in my bed"

Christian falls back on the couch, lying down. Flynn takes a good look at this man in front of him. _He is in love, well at least falling in love._

"Christian, do you think you might be falling..."

"Stop. Don´t say it. I don´t do love, I don´t do relationships"

"How will you fuck now that you don´t want a submissive?"

Flynn smirks.

"Well Flynn. I guess I could stay celibate. It wasn´t that bad"

Christian answers back, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You don´t understand why you did it"

"No"

"Well honestly I wanted to see if you would change your mind about vanilla sex after a month of not being able to have intercourse"

 _That fucker. Why the fuck can´t he accept that I am who I am. I am a fucked up Dominant._

"Well, I haven´t. It´s not appealling to me"

"Ok, let´s try this"

Christian rolls his eyes.

"I am not trying anything else. You are not helping me"

"And you are confusing"

"What?"

"Christian, you say you don´t do love yet you can´t stop thinking about this girl"

"Yes, but I"

"Don´t interrupt"

Christian sighs and motions for him to continue.

"You are done with your old lifestyle, yet you don´t do vanilla and relationships"

"I don´t know what I want except I know I want her"

"With the right girl you might just be able to do the whole love thing"

Flynn smirks and continues

"Christian, you love your family"

"That´s different"

"How? Love is love"

"It´s not that easy. What about my fear of touching. Who the hell would endure that in a normal relationship"

"How could you possibly define what´s normal and what´s not in a relationship? All relationships are different. They consist of two people with each it´s own past, need, thoughts, desires and dreams that are together to share love, passion, support and their future"

Flynn says. He takes off his glasses, rubs his eyes with his hands and sighs.

"Christian, as CEO of GEH you are constantly taking risks. Every day. Why not try as a man?"

"It´s not that easy"

"Yes it is. It´s actually very simple"

"What do I do"

"You ask her on a date. Coffee maybe?"

Flynn walks over to his door and opens it up.

"Your time is up"

Christian walks over to the door and looks at Flynn.

"I will ask her today"

* * *

"Andrea seems off today, doesn´t she?"

Taylor nods and comes closer

"May I speak freely Sir"

"Yes"

"Andrea was out yesterday and there was an incident"

"What?"

"Nothing happened to her, but Ms Steele.."

"WHAT THE D`FUCK HAPPENED TO ANASTASIA"

"Christian calm down. Andrea and Ms. Steele were out with some guys from GEH and one of them tried to kiss Ms. Steele, she tried to push him away but he was relentless. Barney from IT attacked him"

Christian gets up and walks out of his office. Outside of Ros´s office he sees her. The beautiful girl that has consumed him. His rage dissipates. Christian stands there for several minutes just looking at her. She is standing at the end of her desk, looking through some papers, with her back to him. She is wearing a navy blue suit. The pants are so tight they show off her long slim legs. Christian lets out a low groan. Ana jumps and turns around. She is holding her hand over her chest.

"Mr Grey, I..I didn´t see you"

"I´m sorry if I startled you Ms. Steele. I just walked in"

"Oh, I didn´t hear the elevator"

She says looking confused.

"I took the stairs"

Christian answers and shrugs. _The elevator was too slow, I had to see you. I couldn´t wait._

"Ros is out of the office"

 _Oh I know that baby, I am here to see you. To make sure you are_ _alright._

"Oh, is she..Well..I just wanted to check how far we have come with the New York project"

"I was actually looking at the papers right now. Ros asked me to double check all the figures, she has a feeling something is off"

Ana says. Christian gets closer and looks down at the papers. He can smell her. _Mmmm vanilla._

"See, these don´t match with these"

She says pointing at the numbers. Christian is not paying attention. He is looking down her shirt. Her lacy bra pushing her breasts up. _Fucking kill me now. I am so hard I can´t think straight. Get a grip Grey. Remember why you are here. Make sure she is ok._

"Did you have a nice weekend Ms Steele?"

"Hum yes Mr Grey, thank you for asking"

Ana answers confused. _What is that all about? Oh God please step away from me Grey, I can´t think. His smell, it´s intoxicating. I just wanna jump him right now. I wonder how his lips feel, are they soft. Stop stop stop_

"I heard there was a problem with one of the guys from GEH"

"Oh no, it´s ok. It was solved"

"Ms. Steele, who was out with you"

"Mr. Grey I don´t believe that is any of your business"

 _Why the hell does he care? Maybe he likes me._

"Ms. Steele, I don´t want to employ a person that attacks women. So either you tell me who it was or I will have to ask the others that were out"

 _Of course, he is just worried about GEH reputation._ _Stupid me for thinking he was interested. Of course this gorgeous sex on legs wouldn´t be interested in me._

"Tom from accounting, but.."

Christian turns to leave. Ana grabs hold of his arm. He turns around slowly and faces her.

"Please Mr Grey. It was nothing. He was just drunk. I don´t want him to.."

"Ms. Steele..Anastasia"

He takes a step towards her. He tucks a loose strand behind her ear. Slowly he moves his fingers over her cheek, down her jaw and neck. He stops as she swallows. Her body is trembling, he is so close she can smell him. She closes her eyes to compose herself. She takes a deep breath and opens them up, looking at him. _She wants me. I can feel it, I can see it._

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometime, with me"

"No Mr Grey"

She says and turns away from him.

 _What the fuck just happened? She said no. She fucking said no. I have to get out of here._

 **Thank you so much for your reviews. I´m glad you are liking the story. Don´t be mad at me for ending the chapter this way. Remember Ana has bad experience with guys, more on this to come, and besides Christian has to learn to fight for a woman instead of them falling to his feet.**

 **Some of you were afraid I would write that she was raped by Jack Hyde, and I never planned for that. I wouldn´t be able to write about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**

 **Please visit my pinterest page: Minafanfic/. And tell me what you think about my choices for the characters?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The hit**

"So how is Ms. Steele"

"Fuck off Elliott"

"Oh that good, huh"

Elliott chuckles.

"You know I´m dating her friend"

"Not surprising at all. Is there someone you haven´t fucked in Seattle"

"Hey, I take offence. There is a lot of women here I haven´t fucked"

"Oh yeah. Some of them not related to us"

Christian arches his eyebrows. Elliott lets out a laugh.

"You are funny little bro"

Christian and Elliott are out for lunch. He had to get away from the office so when Elliott called he accepted the invitation. They continue eating in silence. After a few minutes Christian says, exasperated.

"She said no"

"What"

Elliott answers with his mouth full of food.

"God Elliott. Show some manners. I asked Ana for coffee and she said no"

"Of course she did"

"What"

"She doesn´t want to be seen with an ugly face like yours. Ha ha ha"

Christian sighs. _And I actually thought this idiot might help me._

"Listen bro, I was just joking. You are her bosses boss. Don´t you think she might be uncomfortable with dating you"

"Or she might not be interested"

"Oh trust me she is. I saw it at the office. You two have major sexual attraction going on. I was getting hot and bothered just by looking at you two"

"Shut up Leliott"

"Ha ha ha. Seriously what happened to your rule of not fucking the staff"

"For her I would break any rule"

There is an awkward pause before Elliott says

"Listen, it´s probably nothing"

Elliott takes a deep breath and exhales before he continues. _Kate is going to kill me._

"You have to promise me you are done with that lifestyle, that you don´t want to beat and fuck her"

"Keep you voice down Elliott. And no I don´t want that. I can´t imagine her in that room. Besides I got rid of it"

Christian runs his hand over his cheek and jaw. He has a slight stubble as he has not shaved for days. Elliott opens his mouth to speak, but is so surprised by what Christian just said that he shuts his mouth again. After a moment he speaks

"Chris, she has been attacked before"

Christian look up at him. The rage is evident on his face. Elliott continues

"I don´t know what happened, but it was something bad. Kate was besides herself when Andrea called to tell her what had happened. You should have seen how she comforted Ana. Telling her it wasn´t her fault, that she was sorry it had happened...again"

Christian doesn´t say anything. He just sits there. Trying to calm down. _Her background check said nothing. I need Welch to investigate more._

His phone rings, looking at his phone he sees it´s Andrea. _She knows I´m out for lunch, why would she bother me!_

"Grey"

Christian snaps answering his phone.

"Mr. Grey, Ros is in the hospital. She has been in an accident"

"WHAT"

Christian yells, getting up from the table and walking out of the restaurant. He is still on the phone when he turns around f Elliott is right behind him.

"I have to go Elliott. Ros has been in an accident"

"Wait, what? What happened?"

"She was hit by a car outside of GEH. I have to go see her and find out what happened"

"Ok, yeah. You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah sure. I have to call Gwen on my way to the hospital. Could you call mom"

Elliott nods before walking to his car. Christian gets into the SUV with Taylor.

"Taylor, did Andrea call you"

"Yes, she informed me of what has happened. I have called Gwen, she is on her way. And I took the liberty of calling Welch for him to investigate this hit and run. Ms Steele took Ros to the hospital. She saw the car, I will have her talk to Welch"

* * *

"Damn it Ros, can you just lie down!"

Christian is yelling and pacing the hospital room. Thankfully the hit wasn´t that bad and Ros came out with only a few scratches, but she has to remain calm and in bed for a week.

"Ros please, just lie down. Baby come on, listen to the doctors"

Gwen is pleading. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I have to get up, I have to finish the report. Besides we are leaving for New York tomorrow"

"Get the fuck back to bed Ros or you are fired!"

"You can´t fire me you fucking idiot"

"Fuck off Ros"

"STOP! Could you two just stop screaming and cursing at each other. You are like two kids"

Gwen is throwing her arms around.

"Sorry"

Christian and Ros say at the same time. In the corner of the room stands Elliott. He is barely holding his laugh. Grace is next to him, constantly nudging him and giving him a stern look.

"Gwen, honey. I have to go to New York. Christian isn´t informed enough about the project"

"How can he not be. He is a goddamn control freak"

Gwen answers exasperated. Looking at Christian she gives him an apologetic smile and says

"Sorry sweetheart, but you are"

"Yeah I know. But Ros is right. This particular project has been all hers. I haven´t had the time to look over it"

 _I have been dealing with the fucking she devil herself, Elena Lincoln. That bitch keeps ruining my life._

"I know enough about it to be off support. Maybe I could replace you Ros"

Ana says quietly and quickly adding

"Just until you get better. This way you can rest and not worry, and I will accompany Mr. Grey to New York. That is of course if it´s alright with you guys"

"Great idea. Thank you Ana"

Ros answers. Christian nods.

 _Perfect Steele. You just volunteered to go with your boss to New York. Why am I this stupid? Of course, that idiot was right. I deserve shit happening to me. I am asking for it myself, the way I asked for what happened the last time I went to New York._ Ana´s morbid thoughts are interrupted by Christian.

"Ms. Steele, maybe you should go home and pack. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I will have Taylor pick you up. Just give him your address"

"Of course Mr Grey"

Ana walks over to Ros and pats her hand.

"Take care of yourself boss"

On her way out Gwen envelopes her in her arms whispering thank you. Ana smiles at her and says goodbye to everyone else and leaves the room.

* * *

"She is pretty"

Gwen says looking at Ros.

"No need to be jealous, I´m all yours. Besides I don´t think Christian would be to happy"

They all look at Christian, his mother´s face lights up. Christian gulps and looks around.

"Oh, you know because he has a strict policy of employees not dating"

Ros laughs at Christian. _That bitch know something. She will be the death of me. Well at least I get to go to New York with my blue eyed beauty. I need Elliott to give me some pointers on how to seduce a woman, go all hearts and flowers on her. Anastasia Steele will be mine._

 **New York is up next. What do you think I have in mind? :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect the plot of this story and some of the characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: New York**

The jet arrived in New York in the evening. During the flight Ana and Christian had gone through the reports and Ana had given him all the important details. Rest of the flight Ana spent fast asleep in her seat, not wanting to use Christian´s private bedroom in the back. The jest was spacious, divided into three areas. First was white leather seats where Taylor and Reynolds, another one of Christians security guys, sat. The other area was occupied by Ana and Christian. They were seated in white leather chairs with dark wooden table in the middle. The last area was the bedroom.

Christian had tried to resist touching her while she slept, but she looked breathtaking in her casual outfit. Ana wore tight black skinny jeans, white blouse and beige scarf. He moved to the chair beside her and caressed her cheek lightly. With only his fingertips, not wanting to wake her up, and he pushed her hair away from her face. She moaned low. He barely heard it, but he did. He smiled. She had responded to his touch. Her skin was soft as velvet. He wouldn´t be able to resist her much longer. He wanted her too bad. He couldn´t admit it to Flynn, or maybe himself, but he wanted everything with Ana. Vanilla sex, relationship, love, more. It scared him. What if he couldn´t do it? What if he wasn´t good enough for her?

He remembered his last conversation with his mother. Grace had approached him in the hospital after they all left Ros´room to ask him who Ana really was. Grace is inquisitive and relentless. Christian knew that. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, her copper brown hair to her shoulders, her thin lips in a slight smile and her eyebrows arched. Yes she knew that Ana was Ros´assistant, but she felt there was more beneath the surface. She had seen them both stealing a glance at one another in the hospital room. He told her they were nothing but colleagues, at least not at the moment. He told her that he hoped for more with her. Her eyes widened and she asked him the one thing that had worried her ever since she saw the beautiful brunette look at Christian. Would she be your submissive? Her words had hurt him, but not because of himself but Ana. He couldn´t imagine Ana being his submissive. He told his mother that he wanted more with her. But he was afraid of love. She had kissed him on the cheek, her eyes filled with tears and told him that love will set him free.

Ana walked into the lobby after Christian and Taylor with Reynolds behind her. He was tall, muscular with short hair. He was young and handsome, but Ana only had eyes for Christian. She couldn´t take her eyes off of him, and no other woman in close vicinity of him. The whole lobby turned after him. It was frustrating. She was jealous, that made her more frustrated. Even mad. She was so upset with her feelings. Why would she care?

The got the keys for the rooms and stepped into the elevator, alone. Reynolds and Taylor would follow behind with their luggage. The atmosphere suddenly shifted between them. His tight black pants and tight white shirt show off everything. Each muscle. His bulge. _Wow God was generous with him on that one. Stop it Steele. Keep him out of your head, your panties are already soaked. Oh but I really really want to touch him._ Ding. The elevator door opens and Ana runs out of it. She goes to her door, not turning around to look at him she mumbles goodbye and shuts the door.

 _What was that? I know she felt something in the elevator. Hell I almost grabbed her, but the elevator was too quick. Am I doing something wrong? I have no idea what the fuck I am doing! This is frustrating. With the subs it was easy._ I walk off the tread mill and move to the back of the hotel gym to the weight room. It´s too hot so I take off my shirt and throw it on the floor next to me. I pick up some weights.

After room service I shuffle through the TV channels. I have to clear my mind. I change into my grey sneakers, black shorts and pink tee. I walk down to the gym and get on the tread mill. 40 minutes later I am done and walk over to the weight room. The place is empty. It´s late. I stop by the door spotting a man in the weight room. It´s Christian. _Damn why is that man so hot!_ He is sitting on a bench lifting weights. Every muscle on his back moves. Ana can´t look away. She looks in the mirror at his chest. He is so handsome. He has some spots on his chest and back. _I wonder what that is._ He sees her watching him, looking at him with lustfilled eyes. Their eyes lock in the mirror. Ana turns around and walks away.

Christian has been jerking off every time he showers since he met Ana, but tonight it´s just not enough. So here he is in the middle of the night pacing his bedroom floor. He is pulling his hair. _Take it slow, Elliott said. Be patient, Elliott said. Give her time, Elliott said. But that idiot is already fucking her friend after knowing her for five motherfucking minutes. Hell no if I´m waiting one more minute. I need her. I want her._

He walks next door, wearing only his pajama pants. He knocks, but his determination is now replaced with hesitation. _Maybe this wasn´t a good idea._ Before he gets the chance to walk away the door opens. And there she is in a grey silk nightslip with white lace on the edge and down her deep cleavage.

"Mr Grey"

She says sleepily, rubbing her eyes. He looks at her, his eyes roam her body. _There are now words to describe just how sexy she is. She is the sexiest woman I have ever seen._ Christian takes a step towards her, standing in the opening while Ana steps back.

"Mr Grey has something happened"

She asks confused. Looking at him her eyes darken. _I can´t resist him any longer._

"Ms Steele...Anastasia...I´m going to kiss you now. If you don´t want me to, please tell me no. Just say no"

Christian says, emphasizing the word no. He steps closer, but she doesn´t step back. He shuts the door behind him and lifts her. She wraps her legs around his waist. With one hand he lift both her arms above her head and pins her to the wall. Their lips crash and their tongues touch. The desire around them explodes and the kiss is full of passion and lust. He pushes his erection on her sex. He is so big and hard. She grinds herself on him trying to get some precious relief. Ana moans in his mouth.

"Oh Ana, what you do to me. I have wanted you ever since you bumped into me"

"Mmmmm"

"Ana...Ana...I want you. I need you"

"Mmmmm"

He kisses her hard and she kisses him back. She tries to pull her hands out of his hold, she just wants to touch him. Needs to touch him. He only squeezes harder. _It´s hurting. I need him to let me go._ She tries to pull out of his hand again, but he won´t let her. _No, no. He has to let go. This is too much like Jack. No he has to let go of me._

"STOP"

She screams. He lets go of her hands and puts her gently on the floor. He is shocked. _What the fuck just happened?_

"Ana did I hurt you? Talk to me, what happened"

She gets away from him and walks to the door, opening it she motions for him to leave. He gets out trying to look into her eyes, but she keeps her eyes on the floor. _Please baby look at me. I need to see you eyes._

She shuts the door behind him, leans on the door and slides down to the floor. She is crying, making loud sobs.

He stands outside her door. Listening to her crying.

 **More to come..let me know what you think?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The attack**

 _Calm down Steele. It will be fine. Just ignore him and soon you will be back in Seattle._ Ana walks into the conference room. She extends her arm to each man inside the room and introduces herself. She sits besides Christian, the only available seat.

"Good morning Ms Steele"

He says without looking at her. He feels embarrassed. He can´t dare to look into her eyes. He is too afraid of what he will see.

"Mr. Grey, hello"

Ana was picked up by Reynolds this morning as Christian had some business to attend to before coming to the meeting. But it was for the better this way.

Throughout the meeting Christian takes in Anastasia every move and listens carefully to every word she speaks. She is not the least intimidated by a room full of men. Her confidence and knowledge level is impressive. She has been in GEH for a short time, yet she knows more about what we do than people who have worked there for years. _She needs to be more than an assistant. I will talk to Ros about it._ During a break in the meeting the men, young and old, all gather around Ana. _Those fuckers. Just wait until I buy this fucking company, I will personally fire each one of you. Just keep smiling you fuckers!_

Thinking back to his meeting with Tom. He couldn´t fire him for the real reason, attacking Ana, but he made sure to dig up everything he could about Tom during his time in GEH. Fortunately Tom´s work was sloppy. He was informed that as of next week, when his internship is over, he will not be an employee at GEH as we are not offering him a permanent position. His mistakes were our justification. This way I ensured Ana´s safety, as he would´t be vengeful towards her for losing his job. I move closer to the crowd, walking towards Ana. Some of the men walk away. I stare down every other fucker that is stupid enough to stay. Ana looks amazing in her tight long sleeve black dress with a white shirt beneath. _Why did I have to come across the most beautiful woman on the planet, in the universe? Yes I could die for her looks, but her soul. I can see she is innocent, she is pure. I will not give up._ I chant to myself. As I stand close beside her I will her to look up at me. Eventually our eyes lock. She is blushing.

"Ms. Steele, I want to apologize for last night"

I say quietly, almost whispering. _I don´t want the other fuckers to hear me. This is private._

"That won´t be necessary Mr. Grey"

"Ana please"

Christian cuts her off. He takes her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles. She looks down at their hands touching. _Why does it have to feel so right? Why does his touch have to feel so good?_

"Ana, I´m asking for dinner. Tonight. We need to talk."

He is looking deep in her eyes willing her to say yes.

"Fine"

"Good. How about we eat in my room? We will have more privacy?"

"No, I would prefer we eat out. Preferably were it´s very crowded"

He chuckles and answers

"Very well Ms. Steele. Meet my outside your room at 7.."

She cuts him off. Holding up her other hand, motioning for him to stop speaking.

"I would prefer the hotel restaurant"

She arches her brow and continues

"This way I can run away and lock myself in the room until departure. Besides closed space, as a car, won´t be a good idea for us, you know?"

She winks and pulls her hand out of his hold.

"Smart mouth"

He mumbles and says

"Meet you in the restaurant this evening at 7?"

"Alright"

She nods and walks back to take her seat.

The meeting ends well. They say their goodbyes, declining an offer of dinner tomorrow night as they will be leaving in the morning for Seattle. There is no need to stay. Besides Ana´s sisters are coming to visit. She hasn´t seen them in weeks. She has really missed them so a little girl time before the family all gets together in a week to celebrate her mothers birthday will be good.

Christian wanted to take her sightseeing, hoping they would have a whole day tomorrow to spend together. Unfortunately she had to leave, but he did understand the importance of family. His was his life line. But he also knew that Ana would be equally important to him some day.

Entering the restaurant for dinner Christian is slightly nervous. He had spent hours trying to find a decent suit to wear. He settled for a blue suit, white shirt with two buttons open, brown belt and shoes. Not tie to keep it more casual. He wanted Ana to be comfortable around him.

He is sitting by the table when she enters the restaurant. All eyes are on her. She is wearing a tight black tube dress showing off her shoulders. Her hair is up in a low bun. Her nude high heels show off her mile long legs. Walking towards him every man turns after her. _Yeah fuckers, just look at her. She is all mine._

"Hello Mr. Grey"

I pull out her chair for her motioning for her to sit.

"Please Ana, call me Christian"

"Alright Christian"

She smiles and blushes, taking a seat. I touch her shoulder slightly as I move away from her. I can feel her head bending towards me.

"I ordered some wine for us, I hope you don´t mind"

I say, she smiles and nods

"Thank you. A glass won´t hurt"

He chuckles. The waiter comes and takes their order. They take a sip of wine. The silence goes on and on. Neither one of them dare to speak until Christian breaks the silence

"Ana I am so sorry for last night"

"Please don´t be"

"No, I must have done something wrong. I must have hurt you"

"Please Christian, it´s fine. Don´t worry about it. It´s just that you are the CEO of the company I am working at, the only company that would employ me. Please I don´t want to ruin my only chance at starting all over"

"Starting all over? The only company that would hire you? I don´t understand"

"Just stop"

She cuts him off. She takes another sip, her hands trembling as she puts down her glass. _I am rambling and I will say too much. I have to shut up._

"Christian please don´t ask any more questions. I don´t want to talk about it. What happened last night will never happen again"

"Why not. I know you want to. I can see it. I can feel it"

"Just stop"

"No you stop. Tell me what the hell is going on"

She is silent. For so long she doesn´t say anything. The dishes come. None of them are eating. They only gaze at each other.

"I got a job straight out of college at a publishing house, at SIP. I was the assistant to the commissioning editor, Jack Hyde. It was all good for a couple of weeks. He did invade my personal space a lot, but I just let it pass. Thinking it was all in my head, I have had bad experience with guys in the past. Misreading the signs. I guess I should have listened to my gut with my former boss, but yet again I ignored it. Anyway I´m rambling"

Ana takes a deep breath and exhales. She trembles slightly.

"He asked me to accompany him to New York on a business trip. Saying it was a good opportunity for me to show off my skills, and I accepted. It was all fine until the second evening. We were out eating dinner with an author and on our way back to the hotel he sat too close to me in the cab. In the lobby I tried to get into an elevator by myself to get into my room alone, but he grabbed me and pulled me in with him. We went off on his floor and he pushed me into his room. On his bed, started ripping my clothes off"

She stops. Tears threatening. She is trembling. Christian looks at her. She is so frightened. His anger at himself only increases. But he is mad at this Hyde guy too. _I will take down that fucker, I will make him regret ever doing this to her. My poor angel, so terrified._

"I have never been so scared in my life. Thankfully I calmed myself down and remembered what my dad had taught me. He was so adamant when it came to teaching his girls self defence. I got out of that room as fast as I could and back to mine. I changed and left the room as soon as the coast was clear. I took the first flight home. Next day I went to SIP to talk to the owner, Roach. He brushed everything off, saying I imagined everything. I had had to much to drink and had lead Hyde on. He was so convincing I even believed him myself."

She stops looking at Christian.

"I don´t feel that way about you. I´m attracted to you. I wanted you to kiss me. I knew you would have left if I asked you to. But I did´t want you to go. Just when you held my hands and I couldn´t move it all came back to me. I´m sorry"

"No. Please don´t apologize Ana. I am the one that hurt you, I am so sorry. And I am so sorry this happened to you. I had my reasons for holding your hands. Ana I can´t.."

He is interrupted by his phone ringing. He looks down and sees Welch is calling. It must be important, it´s late.

"Ana I have to take this. Please, let me follow you back to your room and I will come by when I finish my call so we can talk some more. I need to tell you something. It will help you to understand"

She nods and gets up. He puts his hand on the small of her back escorting her to the elevator. They step in with an elderly couple. Standing in the back of the elevator he pulls her to him and puts his arms around her waist. Her back against his front. He inhales her sweet scent.

"You will always be safe with me"

He whispers in her ear. She puts her hands over his and presses herself to him. She feels safe. _I´m glad I told him. Now he knows._

He kisses her cheek and waits until she is safe and locked in her room until he walks away. He pulls out his phone and calls Welch back.

"Grey here, you called"

"Yes sir, I´m sorry I called so late but this is important. Mr Grey, Elena Lincoln has found out we are investigating her. She has tried to close some accounts and move the money. But we detected it in time and have stopped the transaction. We have enough evidence for a strong case against her"

"Fuck! Good, send it all to my father straight away. And please be helpful in case he needs anything else"

"Yes sir. But there is more"

"What Welch"

"I located the driver of the vehicle that hit Ms. Bailey outside of GEH. It´s Elena"

"WHAT? FUCK"

Christian screams into the phone.

"It all makes sense Sir. Ros Bailey is the head of the team trying to find evidence, Elena Lincoln discovered the investigation days before the accident. Her vehicle matches the description and it was sent this morning to a mechanic, it had a dent"

"We have evidence for this too?"

"Yes"

"Send it to my father as well, and call Taylor. Tell him I told you to inform him and to call Ros regarding this. She needs to make a decision whether or not to press charges. GEH certainly will"

"Yes sir"

With that Christian hangs up. He calls his father and tells him everything. Carrick promises to start on the case first thing tomorrow morning. Christian tells him that he loves him and Grace. He hasn´t said that in years, if ever. Christian is changing. He wanted to for a long time. He wanted to change for himself, for his family and now for Anastasia Steele. He walks out the door and to her room. Knocking he is determined to tell her everything about himself. Only then will he be sure that she wants him for him. Only then will she understand why he can´t be touched.

"Christian, come in"

She breaks off his thoughts. _Here goes nothing._ He walks in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Longest chapter so far, hope it´s good. I just couldn´t stop writing :)**

 **I will be updating tomorrow. Tell me what you think so far.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviews, it means a lot to me that you are supporting my story but also I love to read your feedback.**

 **Thank you to every follower! :) You make it a lot more fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**

 **Pinterest: Mina fanfic. It´s updated with every chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Truth**

The jet bedroom is spacious with white and dark wooden interior. There is a big bed in the centre and in front are two leather chairs and a table. Ana is sleeping in the bed and Christian is lying with his front to her back thinking about last night.

He had told her everything. How his birth mother was a crack whore that let her pimp burn me on my back and front. I was his four year old ashtray. I told her how she died of an overdose and I was left alone with her body for days. I was hungry, and scared. She had cried. I held her so close. My poor angel didn´t know the world could be so cruel. When her crying stopped I continued. I told her about the fifteen year old boy craving for release being drawn into the hands of a vile women. I told her everything about my lifestyle and my submissives. I felt her body tense when I told her. She had pulled away from me. For some time she stood there just watching me without saying a word. Then she had started to pace the room. The tension was building and it was killing me, but I understood she needed time to process everything. I was sitting on the floor, with my head in my hands, crying. I thought I had lost her because of who I had been. She came to me, sat in between my legs and took my hands in hers.

"Christian, I am so sorry this happened to you. I wish I could change your past"

She inhaled, exhaled, shook her head and continued while rubbing my knuckles.

"I just need to know what you want with me"

Her words were trembling. She thinks I want her as a submissive. I shook my head, let go of her hands and cupped her face.

"Ana..I don´t want any of that with you. I don´t want you tainted by my past, but I had to tell you so you could understand. Believe me baby I want you to touch me. I have never wanted anything more in my life, but I´m still too scared. I need time"

She smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Believe me I really, really want to touch you"

She blushes profusely. _Oh I know you want me baby, I want you to._ I touch her hair. I twin a lock of her hair between my fingers and gaze deeply in her eyes.

I told her who Elena was. What she had done, the embezzlement. How my father was helping me. How Ros was involved and her crash. I wanted her to know everything. Nothing would be left hidden. She had to know the whole truth, ugly as it was.

And know here we are lying in the jet bedroom. I am holding her as close as I can. I don´t want to let go of her. I´m scared that if I do she will leave. She will disappear. There is a knock on the door.

"Sir, we will be landing soon. You have to take your seats"

Taylor informs me. I kiss Ana´s neck. She stirrs next to me and lets out little moans. _How I love to hear that._ I kiss her some more.

"Mmmm Christian that feels so good"

She says turning to face me. She is rubbing her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh baby, I can do a lot more to make you feel good"

She giggles. _What a wonderful sound. I want to hear that for the rest of my life._ Our lips crash and we kiss. Pouring all the passion in one kiss. She is tugging my hair, gripping my arms. _God it feels good._ I can feel myself getting hard. _I have to stop before it´s too late._

"We don´t have the time now, but I promise soon we will. We have to take our seats"

* * *

Ana is walking in front of me out of the jet. There are two SUV´s waiting for us. One to take me to Escala, the other to drive Ana home. She turns to me

"Thank you for everything. It was a good trip Christian. I won´t be at the office these days as Ros is still on bed rest and I can do some paperwork from home, besides my sisters are coming"

"Thank you for trusting me, and listening to me"

I take her hand in mine, bring it to my lips and kiss every knuckle. I bend over and whisper in her ear

"I can´t wait for your sisters to leave so I can have a personal tour around your loft"

She had told me about her family, about her friends and her loft before she feel asleep. I had told her about my parents, Mia and Elliott. About Bellevue and my grandparents. She told me high school was rough, that her boyfriend had cheated on her and laughed behind her back. I told her I fought all the time. I told her I wished we went to the same high school, I would have never let anyone treat her bad. And she told me I would never have fought, we would have been to busy making out. I never would have thought she was playful.

"Oh baby, there´s not much to show. But I can show you something no one has ever seen before"

I look at her confused. _What is she talking about?_

"I´m a virgin"

She whispers in my ear, slightly breathless, and walks away. Before she enters the SUV she turns and winks.

 _She will be the death of me. A virgin, yes! I will be the first to see her, to touch her._

I chuckle and head over to the SUV. Taylor opens my door and looks at me as if I have grown four heads. _Yeah yeah I know I´m smiling. Christian Grey never smiles, well I didn´t until Anastasia Steele came waltzing into my life._

* * *

I am sitting in my office at home. I can´t get her out of my head. Thank God we went to New York. She opened up to me, and I took a chance by telling her about my past. And she didn´t run. Then she dropped a bomb on me, she´s a virgin. All my subs had been experienced. I never wanted it different. But with Ana, well everything is different. I am beyond turned on that she is a virgin, that I will be her first. And she will be mine. I have never had vanilla sex. I need to make this special, but how. I know how to pleasure her, but I need to know more about hearts and flowers. I pick up my phone to call the only hopeless romantic I know.

"Hi Mia, it´s Christian"

 **Next up are Ana´s days with her sister, but who knows maybe a late night visitor will be included...**

 **Once again thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The plan**

"So tell us about this new boy you´re dating"

Ana says, looking at Lucy as the girls sit down for lunch. Shopping for hours was fun for Kate and Lucy, but Sam and Ana were looking forward to a break. So they are finally seated at a restaurant. It has been good having her sisters over. They have spent hours just talking and hanging out.

"Yeah, what was his name again. Nathan?"

Sam asks and chuckles.

"No, I think it was Daniel"

Ana replies. Lucy gives them both a stern look and says

"It´s actually Alex, and he is THE one"

"Oh yeah? Honey you´re 17, what do you know about the one?"

"You have been with Matt since you were 15"

Lucy smirks. Sam rolls her eyes and says

"Lucy, I didn´t know he was the one until years later. We were just a couple. It later became something real, more, love..whatever you want to call it"

Ana looks out of the window while her sisters continue their talking about Lucy´s latest boyfriend. Kate looks at Ana quizziccally and whispers

"What´s up? You´ve been so weird since New York"

"What"

Ana looks at Kate as she is dragged out of her thoughts of BDSM, a little boy tortured, a teen and a pedophile. This has been too much to swallow, but somehow Christian has gotten under her skin and she can´t help but think of him all the time.

"I´m sorry. I was just thinking about work, you know Ros. I have to call to check on her. What did you say"

"Ehh yeah...I just asked if something happened in New York. You´ve been so off since you came back"

"No, nothing happened. But you know how that place gets to me"

Ana says shaking her head. It holds bad memories, but now also good. Thinking about Christian, their kiss, their talk. Ana had never opened up to anyone about what had happened besides her family and Kate. It felt good to trust him with her secret.

The hours went by and soon her sisters where in the car, leaving for Montesano. Ana stood on the sidewalk waiving with Kate besides her.

"Hey, listen. I have a date with Elliott tonight, but if you want I could cancel and we can watch a movie or something"

"No, it´s fine. I´m fine. Believe me"

Ana smiled at Kate

"Besides I have some paperwork to do so"

"Sure, but if you need me just call"

Ana nodded at Kate, smiling. Yes she had some paperwork, but there was this man she couldn´t get out of her head. She kept having these wet fantasies about him, and maybe it was time to fulfil them. She picked up her phone and started typing.

* * *

"Welch! Dig deeper!"

Christian is screaming into his phone, opening the top two buttons of his shirt. _I need something. I have to punish him for what he did to Ana. No one hurts her._

"I don´t care what it takes Welch, just find something"

Christian hangs up and slams his phone on the table. He gets up and walks out.

"Taylor, any news on a CPO for Ana"

"Yes, I have a possible candidate. His name is Luke Sawyer. I will have his resume ready for you in the morning. I need to confirm with him that he will be available for the job"

"Good. Thank you Taylor"

Christian says and walks over to the kitchen. Gail, his house manager, is cleaning up. She is a sweet, short woman in her early 40´s with shoulder length blonde hair. Christian is well aware of her and Taylors relationship, and is actually happy for them.

"Mr Grey, good evening. Can I get you anything"

"No thank you Gail. You can have the rest of the evening off, and tell Taylor I won´t be needing him either"

She nods and walks away. Christian walks over to his piano, leaning on it he looks out the window. He has a floor to ceiling window, just like in his office overlooking Seattle. _Where are you Ana?_ They haven´t spoken for two days, her sisters have been in town. But she hasn´t left his mind once. He keeps thinking about their kiss, how it felt to hold her, lie next to her. It felt good. He felt good. He felt fulfilled. It was a new emotion for him. GEH had given him some form of satisfaction. His submissives had provided an outlet for years, but what he had with Ana was different. Her close proximity gave him happiness. Her kisses lifted him. Her touch soothed him. _Maybe I could try. Just try a slight touch on my chest or my back. No no. Too much, too soon._

Christian walks around in his apartment. It looks like a gallery. None of it is personal, it all seems staged. As if he is walking on to a movie set. It´s a beautiful place with dark wooden furniture, grey couch, marble floor and blue carpet. Floor to ceiling windows overlooking Seattle. His penthouse is truly one of a kind.

Mia had been so inquisitive when he had called her for tips regarding the whole hearts and flowers thing. He also knew that Grace might have mentioned something about Ana to her. But he gave nothing away. She had told him that he should send her chocolate, enormous bouquets, teddy bears, heart balloons, but Christian just knew this would be too much for Ana. So he had to go back to his original plan, learning by doing. And Gail would help him execute his plan. He looks down at his phone. It just beeped due to him receiving a text. Probably Welch with an update. Christian has him digging deeper into SIP, Hyde and Roach. _It´s Ana._ Christian smiles, revealing a row of perfect white teeth.

 **A: I´ve been having these weird dreams about you lately. They leave me wet and wanting.**

He is floored. _How can this wonderfully sweet innocent woman be so playful? How can a virgin be so mischievous?_

Christian walks over to the staff quarter and knocks on the door. Taylor appears almost immediately.

"Sir is there something I can do for you"

"I am leaving to pick up Miss Steele. Tell Gail to implement hearts and flowers"

Christian walks away from a very confused Taylor. _He is probably considering calling Flynn to have me committed. Ha ha ha ha. Gail will explain._ He is on his way down the elevator when he sends her a reply.

 **C: I am coming for you baby, be ready**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I have been sick and fighting a fever so the quality of my writing wasn´t exactly good. I didn´t want to upload something I wasn´t happy with just to update. Just a quick update tonight. I will be uploading more, I just want the next chapter to be perfect.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Playroom**

 _Shit! He´s coming over. Well, thank God I never miss a waxing appointment. Kate did tell me it would be to good use someday, I guess now is a best time as ever. Oh God! Oh God! Ok, concentrate Steele! Put on something hot, but casual. You have to look like you´re not trying to hard._ I wish I could ask Kate for help, she would love this. But she is dating his brother and the last thing I need is for them to know I am seeing Christian, my boss. Somehow Elliott doesn´t strike me as a serious person and he could easily spill it out to everyone on his next visit to GEH. _Yeah better do this on my own._ I pull out everything from my clothes and start trying all the while my thoughts are everywhere. _No, that screams desperate. No, that´s too casual. Oh and matching bra and panties._ I finally decided on a pair of skinny dark jeans, black flats and white blouse with black dots. I left the two buttons on my blouse open. I am pacing the room when I hear a knock on the door. _Breath in, breath out Steele. The moment has finally come. You are ready for this. For crying out loud, people have sex all the time. No big deal. Oh lord!_ I walk over to the door, steadying my trembling body. I take a deep breath and exhale, shaking my head I open the door. I am breathless, the man screams sex. He is leaning slightly on the opposite wall with his arms crossed, his white shirt is open at the collar and his muscles are screaming to be released. I just want to rip his shirt off.

"Hi"

I say, but inside I'm screaming. _Please come in and rip my panties off so you can fuck me hard!_

"Hi"

He says smiling and walking towards me. I step aside so he can come in and close the door behind him. _Wow his ass is just wow. I have no words, the man is a walking God!_ We walk into the living area of my loft and he looks around, a small smile tugging on his lips. His place is probably a lot bigger and fancier, but I love my home. He walks over to the wall behind my dining area and looks at the picture frames. All pictures are of my family and Kate. I walk up besides him and pointing at the pictures I say

"That's my dad Ray and Maggie. She's my stepmom. And that's my mom Carla and my stepdad Bob. That's my older sister, stepsister, Samantha with her family. Matt and Leah. She's Ray's daughter. She's amazing. And that's our baby sister Lucy, she's moms and dads daughter. This is me and Kate when we went to LA. And that's me when I was a baby. My grandmother is holding me, I don't remember her. She died before I turned one. And that is the whole family at one of our barbecues"

"Their all friends? Your parents and your step parents"

He asks surprised. I get this all the time, people tend to think this is out of the ordinary. All of them being genuine friends and not pretending for the sake of their kids.

"Yes, we are all family. it might not be a traditional one, but it's our family and we love it this way. Everyone is happy. My dad and Bob regularly go on fishing trips. Mom and Maggie have coffee almost every morning. They live just a couple of houses from eachother"

"Wow, that's actually nice"

"Yeah"

I say nodding and smile. He turns to look at me, roaming my body with his beautiful grey eyes. As he is looking up and down at me his eyes turnd darker. I can feel the heat from his body. I bite my lip in an effort to stop myself from moaning. With his thumb he pulls my lip, freeing it from my teeth.

"Let's go"

"What"

"We're leaving. i am taking you to my place"

"I can't"

"But you said.."

"I know, but I have work tomorrow. We both have. I just thought maybe we could spend some time together this evening and"

My voice trails off. _I don't know what I want anymore. I just know I really want him. Inside me._

"Ana, you can pack some clothes and we can go back to my place"

"Why can't you stay here"

"No, my place"

He gives me a stern look. We stand there facing eachother. My hands are on my hips and his arms are crossed over his chest. _What the hell is wrong with me. I don't understand why I'm this stubborn. I could just go to his place, bring some clothes and get ready at his place in the morning and grab a cab to work._ But I know what's stopping me. He told me about his playroom. His submissive room. I'm afraid that's what he wants.

"Ana I promise you are safe with me. I will never hurt you"

He says as if he could read my mind. The last time I went to a guy's place I came home with a broken heart and soul, plus some very bad lashes due to harsh whipping. _Don't go there Steele. God I really am a mess when it comes to men, but this man in front of me. He might be one of the darkest I have met, by I feel so safe._

I turn away from him walking up the stairs. I pack some clothes in my bag and head down. He is standing at the same spot as when I left, looking confused.

"I packed some clothes. Let's go"

* * *

"I want you to know you are safe with me. I saw the way you got tense when I asked you to come back to my place. I know it's because of who I used to be. I won't lie to you it will be difficult to let go of the control, but I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you Ana"

He says as we stand outside of a locked door. I know what room this is, he is taking me into that room. He opens the door slowly, walking in before me and turning the light on. I walk in behind him, trembling. I had searched the internet for information on BDSM and saw a lot of pictures of these kind of rooms. He called it his playroom, but they all looked like dungeons to me. I stop dead in my tracks. _What the fuck?_

"It's empty"

"Yes"

I take a few more steps until I'm in the middle of the room looking around. The walls are all painted white.

"This room was red. Dark red. There was a bed there, a bench there and a saint andrew's cross there"

He says walking around pointing. He stops and looks at me. I smile slightly, urging him to continue.

"I had a chest there filled with various toys. And the floggers, whips and belts were hanging there"

"Do you miss it? The room? That life?"

"No"

He says without a moments thought. He is honest. I can see that.

"But I miss the safety of it. This is new to me Ana. I have never done this before. The feelings, the touching"

I cut him off

"I won't touch you unless you ask me to Christian. I promise"

He smiles and pulls me to him. Kissing me with so much emotion. He picks me up and carries me downstairs and through the living area. He stops by a door. I slide down his body, keeping my hands on his arms. This is a safe area.

"Baby I have never shared my bed with anyone. I have never made love. No woman has ever been in my bedroom except for my mom, sister and Gail, my house manager"

"Oh"

I say and feel lifted. It's a first for him as well as for me. We walk into his bedroom together.

"Christian..wow, this is beautiful"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story and some of the characters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: First time**

The light is slightly dimmed, but I can see his room perfectly. It has dark wooden floor. It is surrounded by floor to ceiling windows overlooking Seattle. it's ironic how his home and office is open, it has a lot of windows. But this man is so closed off. His bed is big, huge actually. Blue wall behind his bed with a painting of waves above the bed. There are lit candles everywhere in the room. It's so beautiful and romantic. I walk up to his bed. Red rose petals all over it. I blush and bite my lip.

"Cheesy?"

He asks, arching his eyebrows. He looks nervous. _Yep, this is as new to him as it is to me._ I shake my head.

"Perfect"

He pulls me to him and kisses me. Our kiss quickly deepens. We come apart for air and he takes my hand leading me to the ensuite bathroom. The lights are dimmed, and the big bathtub is surrounded by candles. There are rose petals in the tub. A bottle of champagne and two glasses beside it. _Why this man thinks he knows nothing about romance is beyond me. This is amazing._

I watch her every move. I am beyond nervous. _Is it too much, or maybe it's too little? Gail said this would be good._ She turns and faces me, her eyes glowing. She slowly takes off her blouse, unbuttoning every button slowly. She pulls down her jeans. She is standing in front of the tub in light blue lace bra and panties. She is absolutely breathtaking.

"Baby you are..wow..I just..I don't.."

 _I don't think this has ever happened to me before. I am speechless. What this woman does to me. She must have cast a spell._

I take her hand and lead her back to the bedroom. I sit on the bed and pull her towards me. I look up at her and she is smiling down at me, biting her lip. She is so sexy and seductive without knowing it.

"I have been dying to taste you Ana, to lick and kiss your beautiful body, to be inside you. But baby I have been celibate, so this won't last long. But trust me I will make it up to you"

She looks at me smirking. I told her about the celibacy thing. She made fun of me, it really lightened up the mood in New York. I was afraid she would think I only wanted to fuck, but she knows I want her. I watch her as I slowly pull down her panties. She is blushing. Her body slightly trembling. I take them off and push my nose at the apex of her thighs, inhaling deeply.

"Baby you smell divine"

Her whole body turns red. I chuckle. _My sweet girl, you have no idea what I will do to you._

I cup her face and pull her lips to mine. She moans into my mouth and our kiss turns more passionate. I slide one of my hands down her face, neck, shoulder and down to her breast. I squeeze and rub my thumb over her nipple. Sliding my hand on her back I unclasp her bra. I kiss down her jaw and neck, sucking and licking my way down to her magnificent breats. I lick one of her breats, biting her nipple. She moans. With my hand I squeeze the other breast and rub her nipple. I spend some time licking and biting her nipples. I can't get enough of her breasts. They're big and soft. I pull her down on the bed and stand up. I strip out of my clothes, standing in just my boxers. I look at her as I pull down my boxers, freeing my erection. Her eyes widen. _Yes baby, I'm a big boy._

"Don't worry baby, we will take it slow"

He spread my legs end lowered himself on top of me. He pulled my arms above my head.

"I won't touch your back and chest. I promise"

He stopped and looked at me. For what felt like hours he gazed at me before kissing med. Our kiss deepened and I moaned into his mouth. He moved his lips away from mine kissing my jaw, my neck and down my body. Stopping to lick and suck both my nipples. He slid lower and licked the slick flesh between my legs. His licks were slow and long. He pushed his tongue inside me. Licking and sucking. It felt so good. I arched my back and pushed myself into him. It felt so good. I had never experienced anything like this. He groaned

"God Ana, I have wanted this for so long"

"Please Christian, please. I need you"

He licked my clit and pushed a finger inside of me.

"Baby you are so wet mmmmm"

He pushed and licked and sucked. _Oh God, please!_ I felt my body trembling, my hands were holding the sheets so hard it hurt. I arched my back and came hard. I screamed his name and felt my body relax. My eyes where shut. I couldn't open them. I was still trembling, my hands were still gripping the sheets when I felt a stream of cold air on my sex. I opened my eyes and saw Christian down there, blowing at my sex. He looked up at me and smiled

"Baby that was amazing. I loved watching you come"

I blushed and put my arms over my face.

"No no no. Don't hide from me"

He says gently, pulling my arms away from my face. He bent over and kissed me.

"Please. I want you inside me"

I said breathless. He smiled smugly. We kissed again, deep and sensual kiss. A slow kiss. My whole body was burning with desire for this man. He took a condom from his nightstand and I smiled shyly.

"We don't need that. I'm on the pill"

His body tensed. _No doubt, he thinks I lied about being a virgin._

"Baby it helps with my cramps when I have my period"

I say, almost whispering. _I'm so embarrased._ He looks down at me and nods. Slowly he sinks inside of me. The feeling is incredible.

"I won't move just yet. I want you to adjust to my size first baby. You're so tight Ana!"

"Mmmm Christian move, please"

I beg him. He starts thrusting. He is so big, so hard. He goes deeper and deeper until he is balls deep. The feeling is intense. I have never felt so complete. I want to touch him, but I won't. He needs to know he can trust me. I start moving with him, pushing my hips towards his. He starts moving faster. I clenched around him. Enjoying the feel of him inside me. He buried his head in my neck, sucking and kissing.

"Baby I have never felt this good. Ana what are you doing to me. I'm so hard. I need you so much"

With one hand I gripped the sheets and the other was tugging his hair. He growled. A raw, primal growl. He cupped my ass and pulled me closer to him, stroking my clit with every thrust. He slammed harder into me. I felt my body tense again. I came hard.

"Christiaaaaaaan"

"Oh Anaaaaaaa"

He screams moments later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bathtime**

We are lying next to eachother on the bed, gasping for air. Christian is resting his head on his elbow and tracing his fingers up and down from my neck to my navel. I feel sated, happy, elevated. I smile at him. He smiles back. He looks so carefree.

"Ana, that was amazing"

"I know, it was beyond anything I could ever have imagined. I don't have much experience, actually none, but even I know that what you did just now was fantastic. You're a God, Christian"

He blushes and turns me over so I'm lying on my back. He kisses every inch of my back. It feels so good. I'm moaning and wiggling beneath him.

"Baby you really have to keep still"

"Mmmmm I can't. This is too good"

He chuckles. He continues kissing me, his hands touching my body. With one of his hands he traces the side of my body, squeezing a breast on his way down and pulls his hands in between the bed and my stomach. I pull my hip up so he can have better access. He rubs my clit and I moan. He licks my earlobe and pushes to fingers inside me.

"Baby, already so wet for me"

 _God I love to hear his husky seductive voice!_ I didn't know I could be more wanting, but I need him so much. He pushes his fingers in and out of me.

"Christian, please"

I am begging him.

"Tell me what you want baby"

"You"

"How"

I'm moaning, I can't concentrate on a word he is saying.

"Baby, you need to tell me. How do you want me"

"Christian, I want you inside of me. I need to feel you filling me"

He picks up his pace and pushes his fingers in and out of me all while kissing me fervently. I feel myself building again.

"Come for me Ana"

He whispers seductively in my ear. He licks up my neck, up my jaw to my earlobe and bites. I come hard. Screaming. My body trembling.

I pick her up and carry her to the ensuite bathroom. I lay her down in the bathtub. The water is still warm. _Good. This will be good._ The candles are still lit so I turn off the lights. I walk back to her. Looking at her lying in the bathtub. She looks like a goddess. _And she is all mine._

"Ana"

I sit down on the edge. She opens her eyes slowly, smiling shyly.

"The water feels good. Please join me"

She says and moves forward, making room for me to sit behind her. _She knows I will be more comfortable with her back to my front. My angel._

I carefully sit behind her, pulling her towards me. I trace my fingers up and down her body. I touch her breasts.

"These are magnificent baby, pure perfection"

She giggles. _What a beautiful sound._ I move a bit so that I can reach the champagne bottle. I open it up and pour two glasses. I give her one and raise mine.

"To us, to our future"

"Cheers"

She says, blushing. We sip our champagne. Putting away our glasses she turns slowly to me. I can see her apprehensive look.

"Is something wrong Ana"

"Uhm no, but what is this"

"What do you mean"

"What are we"

Her question caught me of guard. I don't know what to answer. She mistakes my silence, thinking I don't want anymore then this. Sex.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl"

She says standing up. I take her hand and pull her down.

"Ana, I don't know what we are. I don't know how to define us, but I know that I want this. I want us. I want you. And only you"

"It's just sex. Good sex. Now that you have broken your celibacy period"

I don't let her finish that sentence, I know where this is going. I won't let her doubt me, us. I kiss her fiercely. I kiss her down her jaw and neck. I pull her to me so she is straddling me. She keeps her hands on each side of the bathtub, not even attempting to touch me. I lick down her neck to her breasts. I squeeze them and take one of her nipples in my mouth. I suck and bite. She is moaning. I kiss my way to the other and do the same. I cup her face.

"Look at me"

She opens her eyes. She looks sad. I hate that look.

"I WANT YOU"

I say each word with as much conviction as I can. Her eyes fill with tears.

"I feel stupid. I'm sorry. i just"

"Shhh don't say anything Ana. Baby this is as new to me as it is to you. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you. I have never wanted to share my bed with anyone. Never had the need to be close to someone the way I am with you. Not only physically, but emotionally. And believe me, this wasn't just sex. This was more. I don't know what, but definetly more than a fuck. I can never have my fill of you. I will never let you go"

She stops my rambling and kisses me. She turns around and lays her head on my chest.

"Is this okay"

"Yes"

I smile. Always thinking about me. _I don't deserve this angel lying in my arms. I don't deserve her affection. But I'm selfish, I can't let her go now that I have had her._ I never had this problem with any of my subs. I never cared if they wanted another dominant. I just didn't want to share while I had them, mostly because of fear of STDs. I would meet my old subs in BDSM clubs with other doms, hell I would watch them doing scenes with others and I never, never, cared. But with Ana it's different. Her walking away from me, her being with someone else would kill me. _This is too much to handle. I need to talk to Flynn._ I feel my body tense, my thoughts are all over the place. I am gripping the sides of the tub. She reaches for my hand. She places her on top and laces her fingers in between mine. She takes my hand and places it on top of her beating heart. It's steady beating calms me. _She calms me._ I can feel my body relaxing again. With my other hand I caress her cheeks, kissing her hair and inhaling that sweet scent. _I feel complete._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Good morning**

Waking up in the morning next to Christian was amazing. Ana had slept peacefully all night. Usually she would wake up early or at least have a hard time falling asleep because of her nightmares. The nightmares involving her ex best friend, Jose. She had yet to tell Christian about that. She was still too scared to do it. He used to be in the lifestyle, the same as him. _If I tell Christian now he will think the worst of himself. Even I have noticed his tendencies of self loathing._ He still blamed himself for what had happened to one of his ex-subs. She had attempted suicide at his parents home. Thankfully Christians mother is a doctor and was able to stabilise her. The girl was later admitted to a psychiatric hospital. Christian found out she had fallen in love with her last dominant and he with her. They were driving off to Vegas to get married when they had an accident and he died. According to his shrink she came back to Christian needing her master to help her get over the loss of her loved one. She couldn´t handle the emotional pain and needed someone to take it away. Christian, being her first dominant before she met her loved one, was the only person she thought of. How could Ana possibly tell him about her past when she had seen how guilty he felt over someone else´s tragedy.

She has slept with her back to his front all night. Waking up this morning to his arms and legs draped all over her. She tries to move, but his arms pull her closer. Ana giggles a bit. _This man is possessive, even in his sleep._ She is finally able to move around so she is facing him. _He is so beautiful. How did I get here? How can he want mousy little Anastasia Steele. I have never had anything good to offer a man._ She presses her lips to his cheek. He stirs in his sleep. Ana giggles and kisses him again.

"Mmmmm baby"

He whispers, eyes still closed. Ana giggles and kisses him again and again and again, until he opens his eyes and pulls her to him for a lustful kiss. Their tongues are moving slowly his hands are on her back pulling her towards him. She can feel him getting harder.

"Christian, we don´t have time. We need to get to work"

"Not right now. We can wait a few hours"

"No, I need to get to work. Christian please stop"

She pulls away and lies down next to him.

"I´m sorry, but it´s Ros´ first day back from sick leave and I have to be there first. To make sure everything is ready for her"

He nods, but his mood has shifted from playful to annoyed. He gets out of bed and goes into his closet.

 _Fucking Ros. Why is she more important to her than me?_ Christian pulls out his three piece black suit, white shirt and black tie. Glancing at the clock in his closet wall he is surprised at how late it is. He has slept throughout the night. _Probably exhausted from all the sex._ Ana and Christian had sex for hours last night. They had a wonderful time in the bathtub before continuing in bed. Ana came several times, and Christian with her. He had never experienced such powerful sex. He came so hard when he was with Ana. Walking out of his closet he stops looking at Ana splayed all naked in his bed. What a sight it is. He growls and walks into the ensuite bathroom. _I need a cold shower, a fucking cold shower._

"May I join you"

She says standing just outside his shower. He pulls her in and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his hips, her arms resting on his shoulder and her hands tugging his hair.

"Ana, I need you"

"Take me, I´m all yours"

"Mine"

* * *

"Ana I don´t know how much more I can take of this. Baby you have to put on some clothes"

Ana is standing by the bed in black lace underwear, spreading body lotion over her body. She looks up and meets Christians dark eyes.

"But we just had sex. Twice. In the shower and on the bathroom floor"

She giggles and blushes. Christian walks over to her and cups her face.

"Ana I could do that with you all day and all night. You have no idea how much you turn me on. I am hard just by thinking of you"

"Please stop. I´m getting all wet"

Christian growls and stomps out of the bedroom. They don´t have time for more sex. They have to head for the office or else he will be late for a meeting. They agreed to arrive separately. Ana doesn´t want anyone to know they are seeing each other, Christian reluctantly agreed. He isn´t much into PDA, but he wants the world to know she is his. And only his. This way the fuckers will stay away.

Christian is already halfway through breakfast when Ana walks up to him. She is wearing a black blouse, brown slacks and black pumps. She looks good in her casual, yet professional outfit. But what kills him is knowing what´s hiding beneath the clothes. He gets hard just thinking about it. Gail offers her breakfast, but she declines. Stating that she is already late and should leave to arrive long before him so no one will suspect.

"Ana you have to eat something"

"I will, at the office"

"But.."

"I have to go. I promise to eat at the office."

"Fine. Taylor!"

Taylor appears by the entrance

"Please take Miss Steele to the Grey House and then come back for more"

"No, no no"

Ana says shaking her head.

"Christian, I will be known as the office whore. Are you crazy. He can´t drive me. I´ll take a cab"

"What? Who will say that? Anyone that dares will have trouble with me. I will fire them all, I swear"

"Please calm down. No one has said anything, because no one knows. But think about how it will look if I arrive with Taylor. Please, can´t I just take a cab"

"Fine"

Christian huffs. She takes his hand and kisses every knuckle. She leans over to him and whispers.

"Thank you for last night and this morning. I had a wonderful time. I will miss you tonight. Bye"

She kisses his lips and walks away, saying goodbye to Gail and Taylor. And just like that she is gone. _What the fuck? She won´t be sleeping here tonight!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Calm**

Ros walks out of the elevator looking radiant, as if she never got hit by a car. No bruising visible and her neck collar discarded. No doubt Gwen doesn't know about this. Ana gets up from behind her desk and walks to the end of it giving Ros a quick hug.

"Welcome back Ros"

Ana smiles and Ros smiles back at her. She puts her bag on Ana's desk and straightens her black and white lace pencil skirt and black wraparound cardigan. Taking of her flats she pulls out the highest black pumps and puts them on.

"Thank you Ana. Oh don't look at me like that"

She says when she meets Ana's dissaproving look.

"I will have to tell Gwen about this"

Ana had received an email from Gwen this morning asking her to make sure Ros follows her doctors instructions. They include flats, no heels, neck collar, calm, only one coffee due to the meds she is taking and eating regularly and healthy. And to help Ros into a healthier lifestyle Ana has been asked by Gwen to make sure she doesn't smoke, or at least not that much. Ros sighs.

"I am your boss. No telling Gwen anything if you want to keep your job"

She laughs and winks. Ana shakes her head.

"So, how was New York"

"Good, we saved the deal"

Ana smirks.

"Oh Ana dear, I was thinking about the after work hours"

Ros says and winks. Ana laughs. She loves this little banter with Ros. She is an amazing boss, so relaxed. No doubt better being her assistent than Christians. Andrea goes on and on about how she is practically a mother to Christian when he has a tantrum and acting like a five year old. Ana has experienced some of them, but thankfully he calms down before it gets too far. Her thoughts are interrupted by the elevator opening. In walks non other than the handsome Christian Grey.

"Ros, welcome back"

"Thank you Christian, I'm glad to finally be at the office. Gwen was too much these days"

Ros laughs and Christian smiles with her. Walking over to her he kisses her cheek.

"Where is your neck collar? And why are you in those heels"

"Oh I see you have received Gwens email too"

Ros looks at both of us and walks into her office. Looking at me he greets me in a stern voice

"Miss Steele"

"Mr Grey, would you like something to drink"

"No, thank you. I'm not staying. I just came down to see Ros"

He pops his head into her office and says goddbye, shutting the door after him. He turns to me and says

"Miss Steele, have a nice day. take care of Ros"

"Yes sir, I will"

I smile at him, but get nothing in return. What a mercurial man. My eyes follow him all the way to the elevator and I watch him standing there, waiting for it to arrive. His hands are in his hair. Something is wrong. I look back at Ros' office and see the door is still shut so I take a chance and walk to him.

"Christian, is something wrong"

I'm almost whispering to him. All the time my eyes are darting back and forth from him to the office door. Wouldn't want Ros to walk out to us standing so close to eachother, the woman already senses something is going on. This would only confirm her suspicion and she wouldn't let it go until she drags the thruth out of one of them. Christian turns to Ana, his eyes are dark.

"Everything is fine Miss Steele"

He says and turns away. He takes a step away from me. I feel my stomach turn, I'm getting sick. _Of course Ana, how could you be this stupid to think the man would want you. What the fuck do you have to offer this handsome, sexy billionaire. Now that he has fucked you he is done with you. Such an idiot!_

I walk away from him. The elevator arrives and he enters, not turning around to look at me.

* * *

"Will you please eat that? I'm getting tired of watching you move the food around your plate"

Andrea snaps at Ana. They are seated at a nearby deli for lunch. Ana has yet to take a bite of her lunch.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not that hungry today"

"Something wrong"

"No, nothing. I'm fine"

"Wow, must be something in the air today. Mr Grey is all over the place. He is worse today than ever. He is screaming at everyone and everything. Going batshit crazy at the office today. Poor Barney, he can't do anything right today. And I think I even heard him yell at his dad on the phone. The man is nuts"

Ana shouldn't ask, but she can't help herself.

"Why? What's going on"

"Well I don't know what the deal is with his dad, but he went all crazy after having a talk with him on the phone. His dad called me straight after Mr Grey hung up to tell me he will be coming to GEH after my lunvh so I have to cut is short today. Sorry. Beside you probably want to head back to the office seeing as you're not eating today"

"Yeah, let's go. Besides I have to pick up some papers at Mr Greys office for Ros"

"Sure come on. I want to text Barney before Mr Grey arrives. The senior. I have to make sure he is okay. He rushed out of office today after Mr Grey yelled at him for a good 30 minutes"

"Poor guy. What did he do wrong"

"Nothing. He couldn't pass some security shit on an extern computer. I don't know. I didn't understand much, but Mr Grey was so mad. Barney hardly said anything to me before running of to the elevator"

I just nod and walk back in silence with Andrea. We enter the lobby and walk over to the elevator. A very handsome older man standing before us turns around and smiles.

"Andrea, hello. I'm so sorry for cutting your lunch hour, but I need all the help I can get in handling my son"

"Not a problem Mr Grey. This is Ms. Bailey's assistent Anastasia Steele"

"Ms Steele, nice to meet you. I'm Carrick Grey, Christians father"

He says and extends his hand to me. I take it and smile to him.

"Mr Grey, a pleasure to meet you"

The elevator arrives and we walk in with Mr Grey. Andrea presses for the top floor. I am standing in the corner of the elevator glancing discretly at the handsome man in front of me. He is stall and lean. Has dark hair with some grey in it. His eyes are narrow, but kind. My mind travels back to Mrs Grey, they make a good looking couple. The elevator arrives at the top floor and they all walk out together. Mr Grey walks over to the office door, turning around he says almost laughing

"Wish me good luck ladies"

We both smile at him. Andrea walks behind her desk and pulls out some documents. We are looking through them to take out the ones I need to bring to Ros when the office door flyes open. Out comes Christian, his hair is a mess. His tie is hanging loose and the two top buttons of his shirt are open. behind him his father and Taylor come.

"Christian, please calm down"

"Calm down? How the fuck can I?"

"Christian, we will figure this out"

"She almost killed Ros, she has stolen money from me and you're telling me the evidence we have is not enough"

"Christian, please let's talk about this in your office"

"No, I need to get out. I need some air"

I feel like I'm intruding so I whisper to Andrea, telling her I will come back for the documents and walk to the elevator. When it arrives I step in. As the doors are about to close, Christian opens them and walks in standing next to me. Taylor steps closer, but Christian motions for him to stop. The elevator doors shut and Christian presses for Ros' floor. The elevator starts to move. I can feel his rage growing by the second. He is heaving for breath. I don't say anything, but take a chance to calm him down. I push my fear of rejection away and lightly brush my hand on his. He responds by stepping closer to me. I lace my fingers with his. The proximity, the smell of him taking over my body. He pushes the stop button and the elevator stops. He turns to me and in seconds he has pushe me to the elevator wall, my hands above my head in one of his and the other hand pushing my chin up. He kisses me, hard. His whole body is pushing me further against the wall. I can feel his erection growing.

"Ana, I need you"

"Christian, please not here. Not now"

"Than my place, tonight. Please stay with me"

"I can't"

He stops and steps away. I straighten my blouse and my hair. Trying to catch my breath.

"Why"

He asks, warily.

"Why"

I'm almost laughing. This man is mercurial as ever.

"Yes"

"Because I gave you something that meant so much to me, I gave you myself completely and you turned away after receiving it"

"I don't understand"

"You rejected me at the office this morning"

He looks confused.

"By the elevator outside Ros' office"

"And you rejected me this morning in the kitchen"

"What"

I'm confused. _What the hell is this man talking about_

"You said you would miss me tonight"

"And I would. How is that a rejection Christian"

"You won't be sleeping with me tonight"

"I..I.."

I don't know what to say. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I am confused. What does he want me to do.

"Christian, I'm not good at this sex thing and relationship thing or whatever this is. But I don't think couples, if we can call ourselves that, spend every night together"

"Kate and Elliot do"

"Well they fuck like rabbits, of course they do"

He laughs and pulls me to him. Kissing me quickly and says

"I want to fuck like rabbits to"

I let out a laugh.

"Ask me"

"What"

"You know what"

He looks at me apprehensive and asks

"Will you stay with me tonight"

"Yes"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: I like**

"Christian, harder. Please. Faster!"

She is screaming at the top of her lungs. I push into her. Harder. Faster. I'm balls deep. It feels amazing to be inside of her. She is so tight. She takes away any rage I felt at the office today. Her in my arms soothes me.

"Aaaaaah Christiiiiaaaan"

She screams as she climaxes, falling apart beneath me. She is beautiful when she comes. I don't stop, but push further into her. I prolong her orgasm and come myself, screaming her name. I collapse on top of her, breathing hard. _My beautiful Ana._

I kiss her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her jaw. Over and over again. She giggles.

"I like that sound Ana"

"I know, you keep telling me that. Anything else you like about me"

 _Oh she's playful. I like her in a good mood._

"I like how smart you are"

I say kissing her forehead.

"I like your beautiful eyes. They're so blue and innocent, yet seductive with those long lashes. I like this too"

I say kissing the tip of her nose. She is blushing

"Oh, I like your blush. It's the perfect shade of pink"

I say and kiss her, slow and long. When we pull apart I continue kissing both her cheeks. She smiles, showing of her dimples.

"And those dimples are sweet. And these ears. I like how you always have the time to hear me out. And this"

I say running my fingers down her throat.

"This is amazing for kissing and biting. Hmm...maybe I should leave a mark on you for everyone to see that you're taken"

"Mr Grey, no hickeys"

She says trying to move away from me. I smile against her neck and just kiss her moving down her body, towards her breasts. I squeeze them hard, startling her. I lick both her nipples. She is moaning. She likes this so I continue, taking one of her nipples in my mouth and suck. I move to the other and repeat. Ana is whimpering beneath me.

"I like these two. They are so soft and big. So good. Tasty nipples"

I grin as I continue kissing her. Moving past her navel. I stop at the apex of her thighs and inhale.

"Oh Ana, you smell fantastic. You smell sex, you smell Ana, you smell me"

She blushes beet red. _Oh my baby, you have no idea what a dirty mouth I have._ I push two fingers inside of her. _So wet!_ I move my fingers in and out of her, moving faster with each push. I feel her building again so I stop.

"Christian! No!"

She snaps.

"I got you baby, don't worry"

I lick her, pushing my tongue inside of her. She is moaning again, moving beneath me. I stop and wiggle my finger in front of her.

"Baby you cannot move"

She nods and points to her sweet pussy.

"Lick me"

She says blushing. _Oh that dirty mouth._

"We aim to please Miss Steele"

I go down on her again, every lick is slow and long. I push two fingers inside of her, moving rhythmically. With my thumb I circle and press her clit. She comes fast. I get up and turn her over so she is lying on her front. I pull up her ass and smack her lightly.

"And this baby, I really like this magnificent ass of yours. First time I saw you I couldn't take my eyes of it. And know that I have seen it, fully naked, I am drooling every time you walk away from me"

I say and push myself into her. Her pussy is wet and tight. This feels good.

"But Ana, this I LOVE"

I emphasizes the last word. I never use the word love, but like is not good enough for how I feel about being inside of Ana. I pound harder and we both come fast.

* * *

I'm in the shower with Christian. Our little playtime continued in the shower. He took me hard, pressed against the shower wall.

"I like the feel of your skin Ana. So soft, flawless. It soothes me, calms me"

He says tracing his hands all over my body. My skin is burning beneath his hands.

"Mmmm that feels so good Christian"

"I like how you say my name"

I smile and turn to face him. He pulls me into a slow and yearning kiss. We pull apart too soon.

"I love this mouth of yours. Your lips are velvet soft, rosy pink. I remember dreaming about kissing you after we first met outside that cafe. Believe me baby my dreams did not do you justice"

I blush. He traces my lips with his fingers and continues

"I like what comes out of this mouth to. All the sweet words, sassy words and dirty words"

He winks at me. _He is teasing me, well Mr Grey I can definetly tease back._

"Oh Mr Grey, I think I can put my mouth to better use. Don't you?"

He looks at me confused. I lower myself to the shower floor so I am facing his erection. He is so hard, so big. Growing by the second. I look up at Christian. He is mildly said astounded. I stifle a laugh. _This is not the time to laugh. Okay Ana, let's see if all those magazines you read at Kate's taught you anything._ I lick the tip of his erection and he moans. _Good, continue._ I place my lips around the tip and push him into my mouth. Moving as far as I can. I go all the way back to just the tip and twirl my tongue around it. I lick him from top to bottom. And push him into my mouth again. I feel him tense around me. He grabs my hair and pulls me closer to him. I push him further.

"Oh God Ana. How far can you go"

I push him so far I can feel him at the back of my throat and back to the tip again. I push him faster and faster, sucking harder and harder.

"Anaaaaa I'm going to come baby"

He tries to push me away, but I don't let him. I wrap my arms around his thighs and push him further. Sucking harder. He comes. Squirting warm and salty liquid in my mouth. I swallow, all of it. Licking him dry. I look up at him and smile. He looks lost for a couple of seconds before his face splits into a smile showing of his perfect white teeth. _Okay, so this was good._

He pulls me up so I'm standing. He looks at me and almost whispering asks

"Have you done that before"

"No, another first"

I say shaking my head. I smile and bite my lip. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead.

"And what a first it was. Thank you, that was amazing"

"Oh thank Kate"

"What?!"

He asks, looking bewildered.

"She has these woman magazines lying around so whenever I wait for her to finish getting ready I read through them"

"Hahahahaha, well I guess you did learn a thing or two"

"Oh Mr Grey, I do have a 4.0 GPA. Have to put that into good use, don't I?"

"Oh Miss Steele. Ever the smart mouth"

* * *

 **Hope you all liked their little playtime and that you are ready for some drama...**

 **Thank you for all your reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Evidence**

"What do you mean we can't use all the evidence dad"

Christian is pacing his fathers home office. He is pulling his hair. _This shit is incredible._ Last night with Ana was amazing. She arrived after him at Escala, having to pack an overnight bag. _Maybe I should suggest she leave some clothes at my place so she doesn´t have to pack a bag all the time._ They had spent hours in the bedroom. Their playtime was fun, exhilarating.

Later they had dinner on the floor of the living room in their bathrobes while playing chess. Ana is challenging, in a good way. _Last night was amazing, today is a disaster._ Christian had woken up after a whole nights sleep draped around Ana to several emails and messages from his father. He called Andrea to let her know he would not be coming in today. He had shit load to do, but this Elena issue had to be over with and soon so he prioritized it. He needed to get her out of his life forever.

Christian had kissed Ana goodbye after breakfast, she took a cab today too. He ordered Taylor to put Sawyer as her covert CPO from today. He had to make sure she was safe. Him buying SIP, this shit with Elena, him being who he is was dangerous for her. People would eventually find out about their relationship or whatever this was, and when they did they would come after her.

"Christian, son. Calm down. We can use some of it, but not everything. Not everything was obtained legally"

"How"

"Well you move too fast"

"She stole from MY company. I used MY people to investigate. I used MY accounts and MY documents to investigate"

"Christian calm down"

Carrick says and stands up. He walks over to his son, putting his hands on his shoulder and lightly shaking him.

"Not every peace of information, evidence, came from your company. Christian they had to dig deeper to find out more. Barney had to hack into accounts you do not own"

He lets go of Christian and walks back to his desk. He leans on the edge, looking warily at his son. Christian motions for him to continue.

"We can use enough to get her convicted for attempted murder on Ros. We can also use enough to prove fraud. Don´t worry, it will take longer than expected but we will get there in the end"

Christian nods and sits down on one the leather chairs opposite his fathers desk.

"Hows mom"

"Good. So, I met Ros´assistent. Beautiful woman"

"Yes, she is"

"Christian, your mother told me about the looks you were giving each other at the hospital when Ros was admitted. Now it´s none of my business, but is she your submissive"

"NO"

Christian screams and jumps out of the chair, startling his father. He is raging. Carrick looks at his son, shaking his head he walks over to him.

"Son, I did not mean to offend nor upset you. I had to ask"

"I don´t know what we are dad, but she is definitely not my submissive. I don´t want that, and even if I wasn´t done with the lifestyle by now I would have given it up for her. Just the thought of hurting her makes me sick"

Carrick nods and smiles. His son is changing. This is good. Finally he will become the man we all know he is. The one that loves infinitely. He just had to meet the right girl.

* * *

Christian spent hours at his fathers office. Elliott arrived during lunch and they spent some time together. It was good. Being around his dad and brother. Christian finally felt close to his family now. He had always believed his family would reject him after learning the truth about his lifestyle, but the fact that he used to be into BDSM did not bother them. It was the whole thing with Elena. Christian understands now why. Fifteen year old boy introduced to BDSM. That's fucked up.

He had asked Taylor to take the rest of the day off as he was heading for a session with Bastille and would stay in for the rest of the night working from his home office. Hesitantly Taylor had accepted and retreated to the staff quarters with Gail.

"You look distracted man, must be a good girl or a guy"

Bastille wiggles his eyebrows and grins. He is a tall muscular dark skinned man. His eyes light brown and piercing through your soul when he looks at you. Bastille was the only one, besides his brother, who could joke around with him without getting into trouble. Christian huffed. _Bastille, you have no idea._

"So, you gonna tell me which one it is?"

Bastille says pushing his long dreads away from his face.

"No"

Christian says and turns away from Bastille. He puts on his shirt and sits down on a bench grabbing a water bottle. Bastille sits on the bench opposite him.

"Listen man, you may lack experience with woman but all you have to do is try. Besides, if you need some pointers I am happy to give it to you"

Christian laughs. Bastille has no idea about his old lifestyle, as the rest of the world. The only rumour he did not believe was that Christian was gay.

* * *

Christian had worked in his home office for a few hours. Constantly getting distracted by his thoughts of Ana. He had secretly taken a photo of her during the meeting in New York. Her skin was glowing in the photo. She was smiling sweetly. He kept looking at it throughout his day. Believing he would never get the chance to be with her he had taken the photo as a reminder of his angel. The one that made his heart, the one he thought he did not have, beat from the first time they had met. He walked out of his office and to the floor to ceiling windows surrounding his living area. He looked out at a dark Seattle. Only a few windows had theire lights on. He was alone. He felt lonely. He contemplated calling Ana, but remembered their conversation during breakfast. She told him she couldn´t stay over every night though she wanted to be with him. They had to take it slow. Christian felt deflated, but after talking to his dad and brother understood that he should move slow as it was a new type of relationship for them both. He decided to call her. At least her voice would soothe him before he went to sleep. He heard the elevator door open and walked over to the foyer. Hoping Ana changed her mind and came over to surprise him. Who else could it possibly be at this hour.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE"

Christian is screaming at the young man standing in front of him with a baseball bat in his hands. Behind him Elena appears, laughing.

"Christian, darling. Meet Isaac. My sub"

Before he can react the young boy attacks him with a single blow to the head. Christian falls over and lifts his arms above his head as the young boy is beating him relentlessly. He is hitting him all over his body. Every blow harsher than the previous. His head is pounding. He tries to move to get up, but the attack is vicious. He tries to scream for Taylor, but can't. Christian can hear Elena talking, but can´t make out any of the words. His eyes close.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews, and to everyone that favourites and follows my story.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Touch**

Taylor had heard the noise from the staff quarters and ran out to see what was going on. He saw Elena and a young man with a bloody baseball bat as the elevator doors shut, and Christian on the floor. He was unconscious. Taylor shouted for Gail to call for an ambulance and the police. He then called for Sawyer and Reynolds to come up from the apartment Christian had put them in at Escala.

The ambulance left with a bloody Christian and Reynolds by his side. Sawyer followed close behind in the SUV. Taylor stayed at the apartment with the police, and Welch who had been contacted minutes after Sawyer and Reynolds arrived and could care for Christian. They went through the security tape. _Fuck I told Christian we had to change the entrance code. Of course that devil knew the codes!_ Taylor was fuming. He was angry with himself, mostly for being so pliable to Christian. He should have just done what deemed necessary without conferring with Christian. He would from now on. Change the entrance codes whenever he saw a possible threat, follow him everywhere, no more alone time for Christian.

Christian had had too much to drink, an almost empty bottle of whiskey was found in his office. He didn't react quick enough. The first blow was to his head, effectively preventing him from fighting back. Looking over the security tapes with the police and Welch they could see how well trained the young man was. They had planned for this. The police left after securing the premises and collecting evidence.

"He is her sub, isn't he Welch"

"Yeah. Only 17, a young boy. Isaac Levine. The police will stay in touch with me and I will update you. Go to him now. Nothing else to do here"

Taylor nodded and followed Welch to the elevator. He changed the entrance codes. Held Gail, comforting her before leaving for the hospital. On his way he had called Grace, she was already in the hospital with Carrick and Mia. Sawyer had contacted them. She tried calling Elliott, but he wasn't picking up so she had left him a message.

* * *

"Elliott what is wrong? You don't look good baby"

Elliott walked back into the living room at Kates apartment. She jumps up from the couch where she is seated next to Ana seeing his pale face. They were watching a movie when Elliott pulled out his phone after the constant buzzing annoying him only to find several missed calls from his parents and sister. He left the room to listen to a voice mail his mother had left. He didn't know it would cripple him completely.

"It's Christian"

Ana stood up. She listened as Elliott carefully told them about Christian being viciosly attacked in his own home, how it was one of his familys enemies, someone that had hurt him when he was younger. Ana knew immediately that it had to be her. That pedophile. Elliott said he had to leave for the hospital. he kissed Kate asking if she could come with him, he needed her support. She nodded and took his hand. He turned to Ana and said

"Come on. He will need you when he wakes up"

Ana had told Kate she met someone, that she had finally given in to a man. That she was falling in love, but she never said who. Kates eyes widened as she realized that the man of her best friends dreams was Christian Grey.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital they were met by Taylor at the entrance, he followed them to an empty hallway where Reynolds and another man stood guard. _Probably another security guy._ Ana thought as she was looking at the black dressed tall, black haired man in front of her. There was something about him, as if she had seen him somewhere.

Inside were only his parents and a beautiful, tall, slim brunette. Everyone was crying. His mother was shaking, only on her feet due to support from her husband. And this young woman was sitting on one of the chairs outside of a door sobbing. Ana hoped it was his sister, she knew he had a thing for brunettes. She shook her head, she couldn't think like that. She had to stay focused on him. They walked over, following close behind Elliot. He hugged the young woman.

"Mia, hey. Don´t cry. He will be fine"

Ana and Kate stood awkwardly by the family. She felt like an intruder. Sure she was seeing him, but not in the open. His family couldn't possibly know who she was. Although his brother obviously did know about them. She looked at Kate, confused. Kate pulled her into a hug, whispering

"Don't worry. He will be fine. Let's just sit down and wait for the doctor to tell us what's going on. If you don't want to talk to anyone you don't have to"

Mia, after talking to Elliott, looked over at the girls. She stood to walk over to them, but the doctor exits Christians room with a nurse and walks over to his parents. They all stand still, wanting to hear what the doctor has to say.

"He is stabile. He took a good beating. Thankfully no internal bleeding, but we need to keep him under observation for the night. He took several blows to his head so we need to make sure he is okay before he leaves the hospital. And his alcohol level was high, but we pumped him in order to give him painkillers. He is heavily reduced at the moment. I know you all want to see him, but keep it short please. Only two visitors at the time in the room. He will probably fall asleep soon"

They all nod and the doctor walks away. Grace and Carrick enter the room, telling everyone that they won´t be long. Ana paces the hallway. Kate is sitting besides Elliott holding his hands. He is shaking. The security has once again retreated to their posts, only Taylor is on the phone. Ana spots him outside the hallway doors. Waving his arms above his head, pacing and obviosly screaming into the phone. She is interrupted by a nervous Mia coming up beside her.

"Hi, I´m Mia. Christians sister. I hoped we would meet under better circumstances"

She says with a half smile and extending her hand. Ana tries desperately to smile back, but can´t find the strength to. She takes Mias shaking hand into both of hers. Trying to steady Mias and hers shaking.

"I´m Ana. I'm so so sorry"

Ana says in a shaky voice as her tears fall down her cheeks. Mia pulls her into a hug. Whispering to Ana

"He deserves love. Please be good to him"

"I will, I promise"

Ana tells her and hugs her tighter. Grace and Carrick walk out. Looking over at Mia and Ana hugging and crying, they smile. No doubt this has been a tragedy, but their family is united. And their son has a good woman by his side, they can both feel the goodness radiating from Ana. That vile woman will pay for this. Pay for all suffering she has caused their son.

* * *

Carrick, Grace and Mia left after Mia and Elliott saw Christian. Grace told Ana to stay the night if she wanted to. She would make sure no one bothered them. Kate left with them, promising she would be back to bring Ana some clothes for tomorrow. She would leave the bag with Taylor so they would´t be interrupted. Ana contemplated whether to leave or stay. What would she do if Ros came barging in. No doubt Taylor would inform her and Andrea of what had happened. But she had to be close to him.

"Christian"

She says entering his room. He is lying in a hospital bed, bruised. She wipes her tears as she walks over to him. He looks so small. She is used to seeing him in his CEO mode. So strong, big and powerful.

He takes her hand, kissing every knuckle. His lips are soft.

"Christian I was so scared. I thought I had lost you"

"Baby, come. Lie next to me. I need to feel you close"

"I will hurt you"

"No, please Ana"

Ana watches him move over and pull up the covers. Motioning for her to get in the bed beside him. She takes off her flats and carefully lies down next to him. She turns her back to his front.

"No, turn around"

She turns over and faces him. It's hard not to touch him as they are so close in a small bed, but she makes sure her hands are away from his chest. He pulls her closer to him. Pulling her head on his chest. He drapes his arms around her and holds her tight. She can feel his body tense. He takes her hand and presses it flat on his chest, above his heart. It's beating fast, but it slows with every second. His body is relaxing.

"Ana"

He exhales and falls asleep. She kisses his lips softly and closes her eyes. _I hope it's not just the painkillers. I hope he wants me to touch him._

To the steady beating of his heart she falls asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: In the background**

"Taylor, I was informed that the police have caught up with Elena and Isaac. They arrived at Elena's house only to see her car driving off with Isaac"

"Good, so what now"

"They are still chasing them"

"Ok, keep my updated"

Taylor says and ends the call. He puts his phone back in his pocket and walks back to Sawyer and Reynolds. He informs them of the latest news.

"If the police doesn't catch them T? What then"

Sawyer asks, but one look at Taylors face and he already knows the answer.

"I will find her. That bitch will pay for what she did, not only now but years ago"

Sawyer and Reynolds nod before resuming to their spots. They haven't moved an inch since last night. Mr Grey is a tough and harsh boss at times, but he is fair and kind to them. The pay is excellent, but it's not what keeps the guys. It's the loyalty they feel to this man. It's almost and uncanny feeling. They would do anything for him. Kill and die. Because deep down they all now he would do the same for them.

The news of Mr Greys attack became public knowledge within hours after it happened, and ever since then it has been a total mayhem. Andreas and Taylor have been talking non stop. The media has gone crazy. They are camping outside the hospital and GEH. The employees that are arriving early are being bombarded with questions. Taylor has PR on standby until Mr Grey confirms what is to be released.

"Taylor"

He answers seeing it's Ros calling. She has been calling hourly throughout the night.

"How is he? Is he awake?"

"Not yet. I think he is good. The nurses have been in his room every hour, but he is still sleeping and everything seems fine. The doctor will check on him in a couple of hours and then we will know more"

"I can't wait any longer Taylor. I'm coming over now"

"Ros, can't you just wait until he is up and ready for visitors"

Taylor snaps back. He is frustrated. This situation is a cluster fuck and the last thing they need is for Ros to come barging over when his boss is sleeping with his girlfriend in his arms, her assistant. He is finally relaxed. He is finally getting what he deserves, love and care. Ros cannot screw this up for him.

"I CAN'T! Besides Gwen is going crazy. She is throwing me out anyways"

Taylor stifles a laugh as he hears Gwen in the background.

"Taylor I don't give a fuck if he is sleeping. She has already smoked a whole pack of cigarettes, I can't breath properly. Just let her come there and have some of Christians monkeys watch her. At least she will be their problem and not mine"

"See, I am coming down. NOW!"

Taylor hangs up and heads straight to Christians room, picking up the bag Kate had left for Ana last night. He enters silently. Trying hard not to wake them up. They look so peacefull lying in eachothers arms. Christian is smiling. Taylor walks over to the bed and gently shakes Ana. She opens her eyes and for a moment she is confused, looking around and up at Christian. Taylor patiently waits until he sees her remembering what happened, he whispers to her.

"Ms Steele, Ros is on her way down. I thought I would inform you in case you wish to leave"

She rubs her eyes and sits up. Christian stirs beside her and pulls her to him. _Even in his sleep he won't let her go._ Taylor thinks to himself and smiles at the thought. This is a changed man, completely different than how he was with his submissives.

"Thank you Taylor"

Taylor nods and sets her bag down on a chair besides the bed.

"Your bag, Ms Steele. Your friend came back last night. She says she packed you something casual and something for work. There is a shower in the bathroom, but I would advise you to leave straight away to avoid Ros seeing you here. You still have a couple of hours before you have to be at work"

Taylor says looking at his watch. Ana nods and smiles. Slowly getting up from bed, she bends down and kisses Christians forehead. She strokes his hair and smiles sweetly at him. Her eyes filled with tears. No doubt she is still worried. Taylor takes a few steps closer to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Steele, I have worked for Mr Grey for years. Believe me when I say that this man will get through this. He is as strong as a bull. Don't worry"

She nods and puts her hand over Taylors. Squeezing his hand she only nods. She kisses Christian softly, only a little peck on the lips and picks up her bag. Taylor walks out with Ana. He motions for Sawyer to come.

"Sawyer will drive you home Ms Steele. Please take the back exit. Because of the paparazzi and Ros"

Ana and Sawyer nod and walk out.

* * *

"Ros will you calm the fuck down"

Christian is frustrated. He woke up to Ros crying besides his bed. Undoubtedly annoyed to see that Ana left. He knows that Taylor must have woken her up and informed her of Ros coming over. _She still doesn't want to be seen with me._ Christian is having a hard time accepting the despair he feels anytime Ana rejects his wishes to be more public about their relationship. But he will handle it, head on, as soon as this shit is over.

"Oh Christian I was so scared"

Ros says and takes a cigarette from the pack.

"ROS! For fucks sake, you're in the goddamn hospital! You can't smoke in here!"

He growls at her. Ros gets up and throws the cigarette pack away.

"Thank fuck. You are done with that shit, roght?"

He says and raises his eyebrow.

"Oh hell no! I just can't risk lighting one at the hospital so I need to throw it out"

Ros answers back, laughing. She sits down on the chair by his bed again.

"Listen, we need to talk about this Elena shit. I have a feeling there is more to this than just us catching her in for stealing from GEH"

"Ros, there is nothing else. It's just that. The woman is used to a life in luxury. Imagine if you were to risk losing everything, you would be desperate to. Add the woman being insane to the mix and you get attempted murder on the CEO and his right hand woman"

"Probably, I just have a really bad feeling about her"

"Where the fuck is Taylor? He hasn't informed me of anything. Has the police caught her"

"I don't know. Last thing I heard the police was chasing her. But they have fucked up countless times. You know they didn't even arrest her for what she did to me. She walked freely on the streets"

"Yeah, I know. Fucking assholes. They will pay for that. If they had done their job right in the first place I wouldn't be in this goddamn hospital. You leaving for work soon"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you about SIP"

"What about it"

"Since when are you into publishing"

"I want GEH to expand"

"Mhm, doubt that but ok. Do you know that Ana used to work there"

"Really+"

Christian says, trying to act surprised. The look on Ros' face tells him she isn't falling for it.

"Drop the act Christian. I have seen the way you look at her. Like a starving wolf"

She sighs and pulls her hair out of her ponytail.

"Listen Christian, she has bad experience from that company. I don't know exactly what, but her boss did something to her. I'm afraid it's something horrible so I haven't asked. But please make sure you don't hurt her. She really is a nice girl. You're a great guy, but she is just so much nicer than you"

She winks and playfully smacks his arm. He smiles back at her and nods.

"You want me to hide the buy of SIP from her"

Christian doesn't answer, but Ros gets it. They have worked alongside eachother for years and sometimes a look is enough for them to understand one another.

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you urgently"

Taylor says standing in the doorway.

"It's okay Taylor. I was just leaving"

Ros nods and gets up from the chair. Bending down she kisses Christians cheek. He looks up at her with a confused look on his face.

"From Gwen, you know I'm not into PDA"

She winks and walks out. Christian smiles at her, and motions for Taylor to come in.

"Sir, Elena and Isaac are dead. Welch just informed me"

"What"

"The police went over to Elena's house only to see them driving off. They followed and chased them for miles, but they managed to get away from the police. With some help from Welch the police got on their tale again and chased them straight into death. Their car was in high speed when they lost control of the car and it rolled over. They were badly injured. Isaac died immediately, Elena lived a couple of minutes in agonizing pain. There was nothing the paramedics could do when they arrived"

Christian just nods at what Taylor is saying. When Taylor is done he exits the room. Christian lies down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Dead. She is dead. It's done. i'm free. Fucking free. But why the hell do I feel so sad. Why the fuck didn't I want her to die._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Family time**

My family practically moved in with me since I left the hospital, not wanting to leave me alone for even a second. I only have time for myself when I go to bed, even though my mother keeps barging in at several times throughout the night to check up on me. And I get to shower alone, I chuckle to myself as I remember the fight me and my parents had about it.

 _"Christian, you can hurt yourself in the shower. Please let your father or brother stay in the bathroom while you´re showering. Your head might start hurting, you can faint, or slip and fall"_

 _"FUCK NO"_

 _"Language Christian!"_

 _My father yells out. My mother is pacing the floor in front of me. I am seated by the dining table with Elliott and Mia on either side of me. Elliott is laughing and Mia is beet red. No doubt this conversation is making her uncomfortable._

 _"Honey please. I am just a concerned mother"_

 _"I am a fucking adult. I don´t need my dad nor my brother in the bathroom while I shower. I AM FINE!"_

 _"Christian please. I don´t want to remind you that F.U.C.K is a bad word"_

 _"Yes mother"_

 _Elliott bursts out in a big laugh, falling of the chair and rolling around the floor. He is holding his stomach._

 _"Mother, I will not let anyone into the bathroom while I am showering. Is that understood? It´s bad enough that I can´t go to work and you are all living here. I am fine. The doctor says I am fine. Just go home!"_

 _I say and walk away._

And so now I am allowed to shower myself, thankfully, although they refused to move back home. Elliot left this morning, he missed Kate too much. I wish I was with Ana. I haven´t seen her in days and I´m missing her like crazy. She won´t come over as long as my family is here. She feels awkward about it. I have been skyping with her every day from the time she gets home from work to very late at night. Only taking breaks when my mother comes in to check up on me. Our conversations have been hot and heavy. I am craving her body.

I hear the familiar sound of an incoming Skype call. I lose my sweats and pull on a pair of navy pajama pants. Conveniently forgetting to put on my t shirt.

"Baby"

I say as I answer her incoming video call. She has a mint coloured flowery top and short on. Her hair loose in natural waves. She is beautiful. I can see her eyes darken, and she licks her lips. _Oh baby, I do hope you like what you see._ I lie down on the bed and pull the mac closer.

"Hi Christian"

She says. She is already in bed. _How I wish I was there with you baby!_

"How are you"

"I´m good. They´re driving me crazy Ana. I want them to leave"

"Ha ha ha. They´re just concerned. Come on, they love you. They want to make sure you´re alright"

"And you don´t?"

"Christian, we have talked about it. I feel awkward being there with your family. I feel like I´m intruding"

"Baby, I would much rather have you here than any of them. You´re the one that can make me feel good"

She giggles. _I love that sound._

"So, Elliot and Kate came over for dinner. He told me you´re doing good. Will you be coming back to work on Monday"

"You miss me"

"So much"

"I miss you too. I would have been back the day I was released, but my overprotective mother just won´t let me. I feel like a little kid"

She giggles some more.

"Christian, you know I want to be with you. Right"

"Yeah I know"

I smile at her. _She has been so concerned that I would think she is rejecting me so she makes sure I know she wants me, that she misses me._

"Have you talked to Flynn"

"Yeah, he came over yesterday. We talked for a while. You know, about my feelings. He said a side of me was mourning the loss of a friend. My only friend. But the other side of me feeling bad about her death was that I feel it was to easy. She wasn´t punished enough for what she had done to my family and me"

"That makes sense. You´ve never had a friend. Of course, even after everything that has happened, you would be mourning the loss of a confidant. I hope you know you have a friend in me"

"Baby, you are so much more to me"

She bites her lips. I can see her fidgeting her fingers. She is nervous.

"Is everything okay"

"Yeah, everything is fine"

She smiles shyly. I can see something is concerning her. But before I can ask some more, my mother barges into the room. Of course without knocking.

"I have to go"

I grunt to Ana. She smiles and giggles. Knowing exactly what is going on. We hang up.

After my mothers check up I ask for her to sit down. I have to have a word with her about this living arrangement.

"Mom, I love you. And I love how you all just leave everything to be by my side. But please go home. I am fine, you say it yourself. I really have no idea why you are still here"

She starts crying and takes my hands in her. Rubbing my knuckles she softly says

"I was so scared Christian. I was so afraid we would loose you for good now that we finally got you back. You know, you have always been a loner. I have always respected your boundaries and your wishes not to include us in your everyday life. For years we would see you only on our Sunday dinners, and even then you were absent. When you told us the truth I kept thinking about what I did wrong"

I try to speak. I don´t want her thinking that this is her fault. But she shakes her head, letting me know to keep quiet.

"I met with Flynn a couple of times. And he helped me realise that I was not to blame, non of us where. Not you either. Just her. Elena. I...I..I´m so sorry for bringing that woman into our lives. Christian, we will leave tomorrow. I know you are tired of us, and that we are intruding. I just wanted to be close to you"

I don´t know what to say in this moment to let her know how much she means to me so I do the only thing I have wanted for years, but been afraid of. I pull her into a hug. I can feel her body tense, but eventually she lets go and hugs me back. Her body is shaking and I can feel her tears. I just hold her. I don´t know for how long, but my dad comes in to my room. When he sees us sitting on my bed, hugging his eyes fill with tears. I pull away from my mother and kiss her forehead. Getting up from my bed I walk over to my dad and hug him. _Ana did this. She showed me that a touch from a loved one doesn´t hurt._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The weekend, part 1**

I am giggling at his persistence.

"Ana I demand your presence at Escala. Immediately"

I start laughing. I can hear him mumbling something about spanking while I search through my drawer for the sexiest underwear I have. Kate laughed at me when we went shopping, I went straight for Victorias secret. When I saw the look on Kates face after picking out my underwear of choice I thought she would have a heartattack. _Yeah, Christian definetly brings out the kinky side of me._

"Christian, come to me. Believe me baby, I will make it worth your while. And maybe I will let you spank me, IF your promise to be gentle"

I hear him growl before he hangs up. Not even saying goodbye. _Ha ha ha well I have missed him to._

I shower quickly, spread body lotion on me and slip into grey sweat shorts and white crop top. Entering my kitchen I start on the chicken caesar salad. I know Christian is adamant about eating so I decided to make something light. I don't want us to be too tired to play later. As I'm finishing setting up the table I hear a knock at the door.

Opening the door his lips immediately find mine, I don't even get the chance to say hello. He shuts the door, picks me up and walks into my loft. All without breaking our kiss. I pull my lips away from his, gasping for air.

"Christian, I can't breath"

I say, trying to take deep breaths. He chuckles and runs his nose up and down my neck. I pull his hair and push his face away. He is breathtakingly beautiful. His smile makes my panties wet, soaking wet. I blush at the thought.

"Baby, what I wouldn't give to know what you are thinking right now"

"Oh I think you know, Mr Grey"

I wink and he puts me down. I walk over to the kitchen area, motioning for him to follow me. We sit down by the dining table and eat our salad. The conversation is light. Mostly about work and his time with the family. We hold hands throughout dinner. This feels so nice. But a part of me is terrified. I am so scared to fall for him. _Oh who am I kidding. I already have, and I have fallen so hard._ Looking at Christian I know he will hurt me, not deliberatly of course. But he will. His world is too different from mine. He will eventually get tired of me, wanting to go back to his old ways. The old lifestyle. How could I possibly keep him when he had all that before me. Women salivating at his feet. Willing to let him do whatever he wanted to them whenever he wanted to.

I see her face change. She takes a few deep breaths. Exhaling she puts a smile on her face, but I know something is wrong. I squeeze her hand.

"Ana...talk to me, what are you thinking about"

"Nothing"

She says, shaking her head and avoiding eye contact.

"Baby please"

I say, reaching my hand over the table to cup her face. I lift her face and look into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes filled with sadness. _Baby please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong._ I am willing her to say something, to open up.

"I was just thinking about what happened. I was so scared"

"Don't. It's over. We can finally move on and be happy together. Let's not think about that. Please"

I know there is more, but I won't push her. I know her well enough by now to know she won't open up if I push to hard.

She stands up and takes our plates to the kitchen.

"Ehm..I just...ehhhm..I'll be right back"

She says nervously and runs upstairs. _Okay, what is wrong with her today._

I pull out my phone to check my messages. I answer my mom, telling her that I'm fine and she has nothing to worry about. I also inform Taylor that I will not be home tonight. I don't know what Ana has planned, but she is not leaving this apartment for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

I take deep breaths and look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing my latest purchase. A cream lace thong with black mesh and cream lace bustier. I pull on my black floor lenght satin kimono and wrap it around me. _Breath Steele. You can do this. You can seduce him._ I walk down a few steps and stop. I watch him looking down at his phone. He is wearing a grey longsleeve and black slacks. The grey longsleeve is tight and shows of every muscle. I feel like I might faint. He takes really good care of himself. Every part of his body is perfect. As if he can sense my gaze he looks up. His jaw drops and I smile.

"I thought I would slip into something more comfortable"

I say all breathless and pull my kimono apart so he can see the lingerie I am wearing. I can hear him breathing heavily. He takes a few steps towards me and stops. He motions for me to take my kimono off. I let it slip down my body. He inhales sharply.

"Anastasia Steele, you are a goddess"

He says all breathless and pulls me into a kiss. All of a sudden I am lying in my bed, Christian in his boxers hovering over me. _What the fuck happened? I was supposed to take the lead. I was supposed to seduce him._ Seeing the confusion in my eyes, he steps away and looks down at me. I can see he is worried. I don't want him to misunderstand the sudden change in me so I tell him

"Christian..I..I was supposed to take the lead, you know seduce you"

"Baby, all you have to do is breath. How can you not see what you are doing to me, how you are affecting me. Ana, you are the first person to touch me since I was four years old. The first person ever to make me feel this good, this needy. The first person ever to make me want more, a lot more. I am thinking about love. A word I didn't even know existed in my life. Ana, I..I.."

He stops his pacing and looks down at me. He sits by my side and takes my hands in his.

"Ana, I will never get tired of this. Of you. Of us. You are my everything"

* * *

She smiles at me and in that moment I know what she was thinking about during dinner. She feels inadequate. _Oh Ana, if you only knew. If I could show you how empty my life was before you. How the fucking, no matter how hard, fast or slow, was never good enough. But with you baby, I just can't get enough. How your touch is healing me. I want you Ana, I want you for the rest of my life._ I don't want to scare her off so I don't say anything. I kiss her instead. A slow, steady kiss that quickly turns passionate. I push her down on the bed as we kiss and let go of her hands. I feel elated. I can finally be touched. I want her to. I need her to touch me. But she keeps her hands on the bed, gripping the sheets. I stop our kiss and look into her eyes.

"Ana, touch me"

Her face tells me she is insecure whether to do it or not so I take one of her hands in mine and place it on my chest.

"Ana, I need you to touch me. Let your hands roam my body freely. Touch me wherever you want to"

She blushes and puts both her hands on my back, pulling me down to her. Our kiss is filled with lust. Our hands touching eachothers bodies. I can feel every curve of her sexy body. I pull her up so she is straddling me in bed.

She pushes me down on the bed and pulls of my boxer. She licks my balls and up my length before covering me with her luscious lips. She sucks, licks and pushes her mouth up and down my length while jacking me off. _How can she be so good at this when she has never done it before?_

I push her off me when I feel myself being seconds away from exploding. I want this to last. I get off the bed and tell her to get on her knees with her beautiful ass in the air at the edge of the bed. I get down on my knees and pull off her thong slowly. I inhale her sweet scent.

"Oh baby, you smell so good. I can't wait to taste you"

I can see her whole body turn pink. I love how she responds to me. I lick her. Pushing my face between her buttocks. I take my time tasting her. _Mmmm so good._ She is so wet. I get up and push myself into her. My full length inside her tight pussy. I wait a few seconds for her to adjust before I start to move. I push hard in her. It doesn't take long for her to start trembling and whimpering. I can feel her building up. I push further and she comes apart. I push some more before I come hard, screaming her name.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The weekend, part 2**

I am lying on top of Christian, still wearing my bustier. His fingertips are stroking the mesh fabric of it. I feel so happy at this moment. I could lay here forever. He rolls me over so he is pinning me down on the bed and kisses me, leaving me breathless and lightheaded. _This man sure knows how to kiss._ He leaves trails of kisses on my skin as he moves towards my breasts. He pulls down the cups and lets my breasts out.

"Mmmm Ana, so beautiful"

He says gazing at my breasts. With both hands he cups my breasts and squeezes. His eyes turn darker and his voice huskier as he says

"I cannot wait to have you on top of me. To watch these beauties bounce, to watch you come"

He pushes himself of me and pulls me up so I am straddling him. He spreads my legs wider, leaving me completely open for him. He pushes one finger inside of me and using his thumb he brushes my clit.

"You are so wet Ana, so ready"

He smiles a devilish smile and not taking his eyes away from me he pulls his finger out of me and licks it. _Oh God!_ I am panting. I start moving on top of him, trying to relieve some of the sexual tension building up inside of me. He takes of my bustier and I am left naked in front of him. He pulls me closer and takes one of my nipples in his mouth. I am moaning, my body begging for release. I need him inside of me. I can feel his erection rubbing on my clit as I move faster on top of him.

Knock knock

 _What the fuck?!_

I stop moving, trying to catch my breath. I look into Christians questioning eyes. I shake my head, letting him know I don't know who it is. I pull away from him and grab a shirt and shorts from my closet before I run down to the door. I open it up and am met by Andrea and Kate standing on the other side.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy"

They scream and walk past me into the apartment. I just stand there trying to collect my thoughts. _Okay so my best friend is here and my colleague. And my, whatever he is, is lying naked in my bed just a couple of stairs away from the girls. And one of them is his assistant and has no clue that we are fucking. Shit shit shit!_

"So, we thought we could have a girls night out. It's been so long"

Andrea says and sits down on one of the bar stools.

"Uhmm, I don't feel like going out tonight. I just wanna stay in and relax. You know, read a book, watch some TV, take a bath. I don't know"

"Oh come on Steele, I'm bored. I wanna go out, have fun"

"Kate, why don't you call Elliott"

"He's busy with work all weekend"

"Yeah, Barney too. Mr Grey has him working on some project all week and now the weekend too"

 _Ups, well now he knows about these two dating. His strict policy of colleagues not dating is broken by the CEO himself so he can't exactly react to those two._

"Girls, I appreciate the thought. But really, I want to be alone. I just need some Ana time"

They shake their heads and laugh.

"Hell no! We are not leaving"

Kate says and sits down besides Andrea. I walk towards them.

"Oh come on. I've been so lonely. Barney has been unavailable. This SIP project has him staring into his computer screens 24/7"

I stop and look at Andrea. _Did she just say SIP._

"SIP?"

I can see Kate is as surprised by this as me. Our eyes lock and she is silently asking me if I knew. I shake my head. Andrea doesn't notice our exchange as she continues speaking

"Yeah, Mr Grey is bying the company. It's actually a big secret, but Ros is working on it too so I thought you knew. It's been going on for a while now. He started it when he came back from New York. I don't know why though. Publishing isn't exactly fitting into the GEH type of businesses we acquire"

 _What the fuck is going on?_ I cut her off before she can continue. I need to know what is going on and I need to know now. And there is only one person that can tell me.

"I'm sorry girls, but you have to leave"

Before giving them a chance to say anything I walk to the door and open it up. Kate, understading that I am in no mood for a night out takes Andrea by the elbow and leads her out.

I take a deep breath and walk up to my bedroom. Christian is sitting on the bed, fully dressed. _He heard what Andrea said, and he knows he is being kicked out._

He gets up and walks past me, without looking at me. I grab his hand and pull him toward me.

"Why"

He looks at me. I know he is trying to choose his words correctly. _I won't let him think this through, he has to tell me the truth_

"Don't do that. Just tell me why. Don't try to talk your way around this. Why Christian?"

"I can't let that fucker get away with what he did to you Ana. And judging by the way his boss reacted, this is definetly not a one time thing"

"Christian, God! Why do you do this! Talk to me, please! Preferably BEFORE doing something this stupid"

I am waving my arms around, screaming at him.

"I don't want to rip up the bad memories. I don't need him to be punished. I just want to forget it ever happened"

"Baby.."

"No, don't. I hate telling you anything. I thought I could trust you to listen, but nooooo. You just had to do something"

"Ana, for fucks sake. I can't just let it go. He hurt you, that mother fucker hurt you. He has to be punished"

"Please leave. I need you to go"

"I don't understand what I did wrong"

"Well, for doing all of this behind my back AND getting ready to leave straight after hearing me finding out you must have known that this is not okay"

"Ana, I can acquire any company I want. Besides SIP is on the verge of bankruptcy anyway. There's a lot of people risking to lose their jobs. I want to make sure they don't"

I take a deep breath and exhale quietly.

"Baby, besides I wanted to give you a chance to work in publishing. With SIP under GEH you can easily slide over there and work in whatever position you wish to"

My eyes widen and I can feel my head spinning. _Is he serious?!_

"Do you think I'm fucking you to get a better job?!"

"What? Ana no! Of course not. I just thought.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM NOT A GOLDDIGGER!"

I am screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Get out, please. Just leave. Just get away from me"

I say turning my back to him. I don't want to see him. Everything is quit for a few seconds before I hear him walking down the stairs, opening the door and shutting it. A few seconds later I receive a text. It's from him.

C: Please baby lock the door. I will stand outside until you do so.

I walk down and lock the door. I receive another text.

C: Forgive me, please.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Deflated**

I spent hours crying in bed after Christian left. I didn't now whether I was mad at myself or him anymore. My thoughts were scattered all over the place. I felt deflated. I wasn't sure my reaction was correct. _He only meant to do the right thing. I just felt like he invated my personal life. But I have shared more with him than any other man or person in my life. Of course he would want to protect me, help me. I just don't want to rip up the old wound. I have spent so much time burying that burden and keeping it locked away._ I did the only thing I could, I called home.

"Hi daddy"

"Sweetheart! So good to hear your voice"

He says excited. _Oh how much I miss him._ My dad has always been my safe haven. I exhale and immediately feel the tears pool in my eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong"

"Nothing dad, I just...I had a fight with someone I care about"

"Oh"

Nothing is said for minutes. I know he knows I mean a man. I have never had a man in my life before and this is all new to him as well as for me.

"I think I made a huge mistake dad. He was trying to protect me and I overreacted"

"What happened"

"Well he knows about New York"

I can hear my dad gasp in surprise. I have never told anyone about what happened except my family and Kate. Her parents know something happened, Kate forced me to tell them to seek some guidance as to how we could solve this problem. I gave in after hours of her going on and on about lawyers and stuff, but never went through with any of the advice they gave me. I told them, as I did to my family, I just want to forget it ever happened. Before I continue my dad says

"Anastasia, this is a conversation your mother should be a part of. Do you want us to come down and see you? We can drive out tonight and be there within hours"

"Ray, please. There is no need for that. I just, I don't want to drag mom into this. You know how she is. She will get sad, and then focus on the man I've met. I just need some advice dad, and I didn't know who else to talk to except for you"

"My darling daughter, you can talk to me about anything. Well almost anything"

I chuckle. My sweetest dad. I continue telling him about my fight with Christian. It went fine up until I told him Christian was my boss. I could hear him grunting on the other side of the line. I had to ensure him that he was no Jack Hyde before I could continue my story, leaving out the sex part and the fact that I have no idea what to call Christian. _Well after the fight we had and me throwing him out of my loft I doubt the man will want to be my boyfriend._

"Ana, remember the first time you told us about what had happened"

"Yes"

"Remember how I just walked out of the house"

"Yes"

"Do you know where I went"

"No"

"I went for a run honey. I had to calm down. I just wanted to find that bastard and kill him with my bare hands. Believe me, the rage I felt then has not gone away. I still feel it. Very much so that I still plot revenge against that man. I still want justice to be served. I respect your wish to leave it be, but I have contemplated on whether to go against that. Ana, the people that love you only want what's best for you. There is no doubt in my mind that this man want's to protect you. And him going behind your back, well in all honesty sometimes a man has to do that with his woman. You don't always want to know"

"Thanks dad. I just felt like he invated my private life"

"Ana, you cannot be serious now. Honey, having a boyfriend means invading eachothers personal space"

 _Boyfriend, wow. I can't tell my dad he is a man I'm sleeping with._

"Ana, I want to meet this man. First to shake his hand and thank him for getting back at that bastard and then kill him off for being my daughters boyfriend"

"Ha ha ha, oh Dad. I don't know. I don't think he will want to see me anymore after our big fight"

"Don't be so hard on yourself honey. I bet he is dying to hear from you"

I spend thirty minutes talking to my dad about what's going on in Montesano. He met Paul Clayton, he is home for a couple of weeks and wanted to know what was going on with me and if I was good. I huffed and dad laughed. Paul Clayton was one of the biggest liars I have ever met. My mom is still infatuated by him and thinks the world of him. Not understanding how a simple mistake would have me turn against such a man. Paul has a good job in New York, is handsome and so on and so on. I hate when mom talks about him. The guy completely humiliated me. Talking behind my back, spreading rumours about me doing everything with him in bed and all while having other girls salivating at his feet. I am so glad I never let him touch me, and not being much into PDA I never let him kiss me or hold me in public.

My dad includes Maggie when she arrives from a coffee date with my mom and they tell me about Lucy's new hobby, dancing. My dad talks about it as stripping when Maggie refers to Lucy being a hip hop dancer. _God these people. Sometimes I'm happy I don't live at home._

* * *

Rest of the weekend was spent lounging on the couch, watching reruns of Friends and eating box upon box of ice cream. I wanted to call Christian several times, but didn't. I had no idea what to say. He hadn't sent any email nor text. His silence told me we were over.

By Monday morning I was exhausted. I had little sleep, cried too many tears and hated myself more than I have ever done in my life before. Walking into the office I felt less confident than I had the first day I walked through the revolving doors of GEH. I wore a grey dress and pink heels. I had my hair up in a messy bun and put on make up to hide my tired face. In the lobby I met Ros. She looked amazing in an all black outfit. Black top with waistband showing of her slim figure and black wide trousers with black high heels. Her hair was immaculately fixed in a pony tail. Not a single strand of hair out of place. I felt worse. I walked up to her and greeted her. She immediately sensed something was wrong. Her eyes never leaving mine she grabbed me by my elbow and walked me out of the building and into her car.

"We are going out for breakfast"

I just nooded and she drove off.

Throughout our meal we didn't speak, but I could sense the shift og atmosphere between us. The light mood between me and Ros had been replaced by mistrust. I hated that she didn't tell me about SIP.

"Ros, I will give my resignation today. Effective immediately"

I stared down at my cup of coffee. For minutes she didn't speak. _I hope she doesn't ask why. I can't exactly tell her that working for Christian would be hard now that we weren't seeing eachother._

"I can't accept that. Listen I know about you and Christian. I'm not an idiot as the rest of the bunch working at GEH"

She said. I looked up and met her smirk.

"Whatever happened between the two of you happened and now it's over so you just have to suck it up and continue to work for me. I am not letting you go. Life hands you lemons Ana.."

"I know, I know. Make a lemonade, right?"

"NO! You cut those suckers up and grab a bottle of tequila"

She laughs and I join in.

"Listen Ana, I don't want to interfere in your private life. But you can't run away from things. Working at GEH will open so many doors for you in the future, but not if you leave after weeks of working there. Besides, I need you. My life has never been more organized. Gwen will kill me if I let you go"

I nod in agreement. I have, with much begging from Gwen, organized Ros' private schedule too. She know remembers every anniversary, every party, every dinner, literally everything.

* * *

Ros and I are looking over some documents when the elevator opens and in walks Andrea. Wearing black peep toe, black dress and black blazer. her hair falling down in light curls she looks confident as she strolls towards us. She looks around before saying

"So, in spirit of what has happened to Mr Grey and you, Ros, we want to throw a spring party. Sort of, we are glad you guys are alive and the awful silicone and botox bitch is dead. You know, I really hated that woman. She was so unpleasant. There was something horrible about her, I could sense it"

 _If only you knew Andrea._

"And who is we"

Ros asks and arches her eyebrow.

"Employees at GEH. Well, it's really my idea"

"So, you're getting fired"

Ros laughs. Andrea leans on my desk and smirks

"I'm too good to get fired. You know that Ros. Besides it will be fun, Mr Grey needs fun. He is in a weird mood today. Not shitty like before, not happy like he has been lately. Which has been almost disturbing. It's a rarity. It's almost as if he is sad today. He is so quiet. I'm actually worried about him"

I can't help but feel guilty. Ros, sensing my tension, changes the subject back to the party asking when it is and where. Andrea goes on to tell us that it will be held on Friday after work at the Mile High Club. Christian doesn't know a thing, his brother will bring him and we will all surprise him. She has arranged for a band to play and we should all wear our nicest dress. If we want we can bring one person with us. I quickly decide to bring Kate. She will love this and I will have much needed support for the evening.

* * *

The week passes on quickly and suddenly it's Friday evening. I haven't seen Christian. He has been avoiding me all week. I have tried to get a glimpse of him, but he is never in his office. All his meetings are scheduled outside of GEH. Ros has been really understanding and has avoided bringing him down to our floor. But I have missed him so much. I can feel my heart clenching in my chest.

I am standing now in front of the mirror, looking over my outfit. My hair is styled and my make up done, all courtesy of Miss Kate Kavanaugh. I must say I feel good. I just hope I get a chance to say I'm sorry to Christian. I don't want things to end badly between us. I have accepted us never becoming anything more, but I don't want him avoiding me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Party**

Kate and I walk into Mile High club. Her in a pink strapless tight dress and nude peep toe. Me in a white lace 3/4 sleeve dress and black heels.

The restaurant is packed with GEH employees and their plus one. In the far back I see Andrea and Barney talking, casually touching eachother and looking around them with every touch as if to make sure nobody notices. Kate leans over to me and whispers

"Love birds in black and white"

I smile and nod. We start walking towards them. Andrea is wearing a white ankle lenght strappy dress, and Barney is in all black slacks and tee. The couple emerge from their flirtatious state of mind when they see me and Kate approaching.

"Looking good girls"

Barney says and smiles at us. I wink and say

"You clean up nicely yourself"

He smiles and looks lovingly at Andrea. _Yeah, he has a reason now._ Ros approaches us with Gwen hot in her heels. Andrea and Barney take a few steps away from eachother. Ros rolls her eyes. _Does anything pass by this woman._ As if reading my mind Gwen catches my eye and smiles, slightly shaking her head. I just smile back at her. Our conversation flows nicely. Andrea tells us about the band, the food and the drinks arranged for this evening. Her phone rings and she quickly moves to the stage, tapping on the microphone to get everyones attention.

"Okay people, welcome to GEH's first ever and probably last surprise party"

A laugh errupts amongst all of us as Andreas continues.

"I wanted to say thank you to everyone for taking the time to be here this evening. It's a very important night. As you all know our boss was attacked viciously and so was our dearest Ros"

Everyone turns to Ros and she smiles back, blowing kisses at all of us.

"I won't drag this out as I have a speech prepared for our boss, but we are all here tonight to show him how much we appreciate being a part of GEH. I would kindly ask you all to continue your conversations but in lower tones. We don't want him to suspect this evening being anything but a dinner out on town. He is on his way up so when the doors open please scream surprise"

We all nod and continue our conversations. I can't concentrate, all my thoughts are on him. I can't wait to see him. To feel him in the same room as me. I have missed him so much. The door opens and in walks Elliott with Christian behind him.

"SURPRISE"

Every single person in the room yells out. For a moment he just stands their. Not moving. His body tense. His face in a stern look. We all look at eachother. No one is moving, we're all too scared. And then his face turns into one of the most beautiful I have ever seen, his smile is amazing. He looks over at Elliott and chuckles. Elliot moves in and hugs him, whispering something in his ear and moves away. He walks over towards us as people approach Christian. Shaking his hand. No one attempts a hug nor a pat on the back. I think they are all familiar with his non touching policy.

Elliot grabs Kate and kisses her. He looks good in his grey suit and checked shirt. When they come apart from a kiss that leaves them both breathless Elliott notices me and smiles, pulling me in for a quick hug.

"Looking good Steele"

"Thanks"

I smile back at him and blush. Mostly because of the passionate kiss they shared in front of everyone. Elliott talks about how he picked up Christian, how much he had to convince him to come out with him tonight and goes on and on about this. My eyes drift away from him and Kate towards Christian. He is wearing a dark suit and white shirt. Slightly unbuttoned. He looks edible. I wish I could walk up to him and kiss him. I want to taste his lips. _Stop it Steele. It will never happen again. Accept it. You screwed up and lost your chance for happiness. The best you can expect now is for you two to stay on friendly terms after you apologies._ Christian comes up to us. Ros and Gwen greet him before walking away from the group. Andrea and Barney shake hands with him and walk away. No doubt for a few secret kisses.

"Girls"

Christian says standing in front of me and Kate. I take his hand and smile.

"Mr Grey"

His eyes meet mine and his smile fades. My stomach turns into knots. _I hate this. I hate being formal with him. I hate that this is the only touch I will ever get from him._ With my eyes I am pleading him to look into my soul and see my desire for him, but he doesn't. He only nods and let's go of my hand to shake Kates before he walks away. I stand there for a few minutes with Kate and Elliott before I walk away from them. I head towards the bar. The party hasn't lasted long, but already there are some employees slightly drunk. I order a glass of wine and sit on one of the bar stools when a guy from legal approaches me. I've seen him before in the office. He is always very polite and says hi, but I have never engaged in a conversation with him.

"Hi, I'm Nick"

He says, sitting down on the stool next to me and extending his hand to me. I take his hand and shake it.

"I'm Ana"

"Yeah, Ros' assistant. Right"

I nod and take a sip of my wine. We start talking about work and our colleagues. I smile a couple of times, but am really uninterested. I keep wondering where Christian is, I can't seem to find him as I look around the restaurant. Trying to be discrete.

"Mr Grey"

Nick suddenly says looking past me. I slowly turn my head around and am met by Christians irritated gaze.

 _What the fuck is going on? First she ignores me for days. And now she is flirting with that fucker from legal at MY surprise party. The fuck I will let that happen. If I have to endure this shit, I will not stand for Ana being in another fuckers arms tonight. She is mine, all mine!_ I approach Ana and the shithead. His stupid grin fades as he sees me coming up behind Ana. _Yeah fucker, stop drooling all over my girl._

"Mr Grey"

He squeaks. With an unfriendly look I nod at him. He gets the picture and walks away, but not before he takes one last look at Ana. His eyes roaming her magnificent body. She looks fantastic in that tight dress, showing of every curve. She doesn't notice his gaze. Her eyes are locked to mine.

"Anastasia"

I say and hear her exhale.

"Christian"

She whispers back. Her saying my name does things to me. I move closer to her, needing to feel her proximity. I sit down on the stool next to her and move toward her so my knee is brushing her thighs. Theres is so much I want to say to her, but before I get the chance she speaks in a soft voice

"I'm sorry. I never should have reacted the way I did. I just, I guess I got scared for all of it to come back. I felt that you invated my personal space, but considering what we have shared it shouldn't have been a problem for me. I've never been that personal with anyone"

She blushes slightly and I can't help the smile on my face. I try to speak, but she continues.

"I hope you can forgive me Christian. I am well aware of the fact that we won't be seeing eachother anymore. I have accepted that, although it is hard. But I have. I promise I won't bother you. I will be nothing but professional in our future encounters at the office, but I hope we can stay on friendly terms"

She slides of the stool to walk away from me, and before I can stop her or say something I hear Andreas voice over the microphone. Ana turns to me and smiles as she walks away. I can't do anything, everyones eyes are locked on me. _Ana please. Come back._ My eyes are pleading with her, but she doesn't turn to look at me. I stand there, smiling like an idiot. _Fucking Andrea!_ _The second time you ruin things for me._

Her speech ends and I nod at her, smiling. I pull myself away from the crowd forming around me and look around for Ana, but can't see her anywhere. I walk over to Taylor.

"Where is she"

"Toilet, sir"

I walk around the corner to the toilets and see a huge line outside the ladies room, but no sight of Ana. I see Kate standing in the back and walk over to her. I whisper, asking for Ana. She motions for the door leading towards the roof top.

"She needed some fresh air"

She whispers and I nod. I walk over to the door with Taylor following me. I tell him to stand outside and not let anyone out. I want us undisturbed.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

I inhale deeply, trying to fill the emptiness in my chest. I feel like my heart has been carved out and a big empty hole is left. It hurts so much knowing I will never be with him again. Knowing I will never again kiss him, touch him, make love to him. I exhale and close my eyes. _Don't cry Steele. You still have to go back to the party._ I hear the door open and close. It's probably Kate checking up on me. I told her I had to step out for some fresh air. There is a shift in the air. It becomes more intense. I can feel him before I see him. His distinctive smell catches me. I turn around and see Christian standing in front of me, his suit jacket in his hands.

"It's cold. You'll get sick"

He says as he gently puts the jacket on me. I smile at him, avoiding eye contact. I can feel my body slightly trembling and my heart beating fast.

"You okay?"

He asks concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit cold. Thank you"

I lie. _I can't tell him how sad I am. How broken I really am about us._

"Ana..about what you said.."

I cut him off. Not wanting to hear an excuse. _I'm a big girl. I can handle heartbreak._

"It's okay Christian. I mean Mr Grey. Don't worry about it"

I start to take of his jacket to give it back and walk away. But he puts his hands on my shoulders, effectively stopping me from moving. I look up at him and meet his stern look.

"Ms Steele. Will you please shut the hell up and let me speak"

"Yes sir"

I answer immediately, nodding my head. He smiles and rubs my shoulders.

"Ana..I don't know why you would think I don't want to see you anymore. I have done nothing but think about you all week. I've been heartbroken. I've needed you so much baby"

"Christian.."

"Shhh, just listen. Please. I am so sorry for going behind your back. I expect full honesty from you, yet I can't give it back. I am so sorry baby. I really am, but only about doing this behind your back. I will not apologize for trying to protect you. It will always be my priority to keep you safe. You are everything to me Ana"

"I thought you didn't want me anymore"

"Why would you think that"

"I haven't seen you all week. I haven't heard from you"

"Baby, I thought you needed space. I wanted to give you distance to think about us, about what had happened. But as time passed I got more scared and broken"

"Scared"

I ask as I look at him, trying to understand what he is saying.

"Yes, scared. Ana, as the days passed I was afraid you had fallen into a routine without me. Not missing me, distancing yourself from me. Moving on, and leaving me behind"

"Christian.."

"And then tonight. Seeing that bastard eyefucking you. I just...God I flipped"

"Are you talking about Nick"

"Yes"

"Christian, he didn't. He was just"

"NO! He was eye fucking you. Everyone at the party could see it. I have seen how they all look at you, and I hate it. I want to fire every single fucker and hire all women"

I roll my eyes at him. He gives me a sharp look. He closes his eyes and shakes his head before he continues again.

"Baby, I fucked up. I will fuck up a million times. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here Ana. I have never been involved with someone on a deeper level. Christ! I have never wanted to. But I want you. I want us. I want us to be together Anastasia Steele. I need you in my life. I don't want to lose this. Our time together has been the best in my life. I don't want to lose that"

He stopped and our eyes locked. I saw hunger and longing in his eyes. And something more, love maybe. At that moment I knew. I have to take a chance. I have to step out of my comfort zone and take that leap of faith.

"I'm in love with you"

I whispered. My heart is beating frantically. I can't catch my breath. I am so scared at this moment. If he rejects me it will be the death of me.

"It scares me Christian. How I can feel so much so fast"

I blurt out. I try to continue, but he puts his index finger on my lips. Silencing me.

"Baby, I feel the same way"

His hands move down my arms and around my waist, pulling my body against his. Our lips crash together in a kiss full of longing. _I have missed this man so much!_

* * *

I can't stop kissing her. _I have missed her so much. I will never stop kissing Ana._ At this moment I know I want her for life. I want her to be all mine, forever. And I know I am all hers forever. _I will never let her go._ We pull apart to catch our breaths and I crush her to me, holding her tightly. Images of Ana in a wedding dress, kids running around in a meadow, us holding hands as we grow older, us making love are running through my mind. What surprises me is that it doesn't scare me, I want that. I want it all with her.

"Ana, I want to show the world that we are together. That you are mine and I am yours"

"I do to, but not now. Please understand. You're this big hot shot billionaire bachelor and I am just an assistant. I can picture the headlines of all gossip magazines. Billionaire bachelor falls for gold digger. And can you imagine the rumours at the office. No, I can't handle that. Please. Just give me time. I am yours, all yours. Forever, I promise"

"It's ok baby. I can wait"

I lie. _I want every fucker out there to know you are mine. And I will, eventually. I know she is worried, but I have to convince her that everything will be fine._

"But please don't ever think like that about yourself. You are so much more than an assistant. You are smart, brilliant, beautiful, kind and amazing. I don't deserve you, I know that. But I am a selfish man and I will never let you go now that I have digged my claws into you"

She laughs as I stroke her butt and push my fingers into each cheek and squeeze.

"See baby? Never. I will never let you go"

I smile against her lips and slap her butt playfully. She giggles and takes one of my hands in hers. She places it on top of her heart. I can feel it's steady beating.

"You are here Christian and I will never let you out"

I smile as I bring my lips to hers. This kiss leaves me light headed. I can feel the familiar spark grow as we kiss.

"I want to take you home Ana. I want to show you how I feel"

"Okay, but we can't sneak out immediately. Just wait an hour or so"

I smile and kiss her quickly. She takes off my jacket and hands it back to me. Kissing my cheek she winks and walks away. I wait a couple of minutes before I sneak back into the party. Thankfully no one noticed we were gone. I stand by the bar and wait for my drink when Ros comes over. Before we can start a conversation we overhear some of the girls standing close to us talking. Ros looks warily at me as we both realize they are talking about Ana.

"First she was all over Tom and now Nick. Who will be next"

One of them says. I think I have seen her at the reception desk in the lobby, but I'm not sure. I make a mental note on her looks so I can talk to HR later.

"Yeah I know, ever since she came to work at GEH all the boys have been drooling over her"

"I know, it's horrible. They can't see she is just using them as toys. She just craves attention"

"She's probably climbing up the ladder. You know, to the big boss"

I am beyond pissed. _No wonder Ana is terrified of people finding out about us. I will not let them hurt her._ I clear my throat and they all turn around. Seeing me they immediately turn beet red. Ros starts laughing. She knows they are all in trouble.

"I don't care much for gossip girls"

"Mr Grey"

"Ehh, we just"

They all stutter but I wave my hand, silencing them.

"HR office, first thing Monday morning. Every single one of you"

I start to walk away, but change my mind and turn to face them again.

"Besides, before you start talking behind someones back get your facts straight. Tom attacked her. Nick salivated all over her. Not once did she reciprocate. And as for every other fucker out there checking her out, well if you looked as good as her they would be all over you too. Jealousy is an ugly thing girls. I suggest you drop it. Besides, she caught my eye even before stepping into GEH"

I wink as theire jaws drop. Ros gives me a knowing smile. I turn away from them and am met by a raging Ana.

"You promised"

She says in a shaky voice. At this moment I don't give a fuck. I pick her up over my shoulder, turn to everyone and say

"Good night. Me and my girlfriend are going home. See you on Monday"

And with that we exit the restaurant. I have just stunned every employee at GEH. In the elevator I let Ana slide down my body. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can she kisses me. Hard.

"I'm not mad Christian. Just take me home"

She whispers against my lips.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Statement**

I spent all of Friday night deeply buried inside of Ana. My favourite place to be. We made love throughout the night. I lost count on how many times we both came. The woman is a true goddess. I've had many brunettes and all of them experienced. But no one comes close to Ana. She is amazing. How she makes my heart race, but at the same time calms me is incredible. It's terrifying that another person has that much effect on me. I don't have any control anymore. I used to be addicted to control. I had to have it, craved it.

I am sitting in my home office trying to go through my work email, but my thoughts drift off to the beautiful blue eyed brunette. I chuckle remembering the shocked faces of my employees as I carried Ana to the elevator last night. Of course today has been a cluster fuck for my PR department, working overtime as many guests attending the party tweeted pictures of us. And the media has been in a frenzy trying to get a statement from me and information about Ana. I haven't been seen in public with a woman before so this is big news. Everyone thought I was gay, even my family until my big revelation. I click through the pictures posted of us. _Damn her ass is perfect._ I have assigned Welch to delete all pictures of us online, I don't want her ass on full display. _For my eyes only._

* * *

I am on the phone with my family, talking about the tweets posted last night. I had to tell them about my boyfriend before the media finds out who I am and starts badgering my family. Christian warned me this might happen. Thankfully they're all calm about this. I chuckle as our conversation continues. They have me on speaker so we can all talk. Not a good idea as they are all screaming incoherently into the phone.

"Okay, so this means I have to look my best all day every day in case someone snaps a picture of me"

Lucy says. I can almost picture my father and Bob rolling their eyes at her statement.

"Honey, I am so happy for you. I always thought you would end up alone"

"Mom I'm not that old. God, please stop sobbing"

I can't believe her. I hear my dad clearing his throat before speaking, silencing everyone.

"Ana, I want to meet this young man"

"Oh yes we have to meet him"

Mom and Maggie chime in. Lucy breaks into the conversation with a scream.

"OH MY GOD! What if I get my own reality show. Keeping up with Lucy Steele! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Oh for Christ sake, will you calm down and start breathing. You are NOT getting a reality show!"

My dad says back as me and the rest of the family break out in a laugh. I hear a knock at my door and decide to end the conversation with my family.

"Okay you guys I have to go. Love you"

"Okay sweetheart. We love you too. Sorry about the family, but they are too busy fighting over Lucys reality show to say goodbye"

I can hear them bantering in the back as Bob says goodbye.

"Ha ha ha, good luck. I promise to visit soon"

"Yeah and bring that boyfriend of yours too. We all want to meet him"

"Yeah, don't think I dare. Ha ha ha"

"I promise to lock up the women when he comes"

Bob laughs and I can hear my mom in the back yelling at him. I smile as I hang up. _Crazy people._

The knocking has only increased as I walk up to my door. _God, someone is adamant about coming in._ I open the door and am met by a red faced Andrea, Kate behind her smiling innocently. I roll my eyes knowing what is coming and step away so they can both enter. I have received countless texts from Andrea since leaving the party.

"So you haven't replied to my texts. The ones I sent after you left the party, Ms. Steele"

Andrea says looking straight at me, her hands on her hips. _Ms. Steele, okay so she is mad. I can understand that. I did keep it a secret from her._

"Well.."

She cuts me off waving her arms around.

"More like you were carried out. What the fuck was that all about? What the hell is going on? How long has it been going on? Are you really together? I just. I just. Oh God"

As she calms down from her rambling she sits down on my couch. Kate walks up to her handing her a glass of water. I roll my eyes and start talking.

"Listen, I'm so so so sorry for not telling you anything. But we really wanted to keep quiet about this until we knew for sure where our relationship was heading. I couldn't tell you anything seeing as you are his assistant"

"But I'm your friend. Or at least I thought I was"

"You most definitely are. I really am sorry Andrea. Not that I would ever think you could betray my trust and start spreading rumours, but I had to keep quiet. Please understand"

I give her my best innocent smile and she smiles back. The rest of our morning is spent talking about Christian and me. I fill in the girls on our relationship, leaving out details both good and bad. And we talk about Elliott and Barney. The girls leave so I can pack a bag and get going as I have promised to spend the weekend with Christian. We are having dinner at his parents house this evening, Kate is coming too with Elliott. I am really looking forward to it. I have met all of them, but not as an official girlfriend so this will be exiting. We are sleeping over at his parents house so we can attend a pool party in the morning. His parents host an annual pool and barbecue party for friends and family every year. Each year announcing the theme for Coping Together, an annual charity ball his parents host.

When I'm done packing I make my way out of the building and into the waiting SUV. Sawyer came to pick me up. Christian doesn't want me left unprotected because of the paparazzi. As we drive up to Escala I see numerous paparazzi outside of the building attacking every car driving in and out of the garage as well as each person walking in and out of the building. They are crazy. _Wow don't they have better things to write about then Christians love life. I mean there must be more important things to write about then us. The world has officially gone crazy._ Sawyer tells me to duck as we approach the garage doors and I do so thankfully. The paparazzi flash their cameras at the car as we pass them. _Thank God they didn't get a picture._

* * *

Walking into the penthouse I am met by Christian in dark jeans and blue shirt. The man is gorgeous. I am already wet, wanting to jump him in the foyer. He smirks at me, obviosly sensing my lust for him and lets his eyes roam my body freely. I am wearing tight jeans, beige top and white jacket.

"Should I change before dinner with your parents"

I ask walking up to him and kiss him.

"I think you should wear a dress"

He says and pulls me closer to him, whispering in my ear

"No underwear baby. I want to be naughty during dinner"

I blush and pull away. He smiles down at me. Sawyer clears his throat, obviosly embarassed. _I hope he didn't hear that._

"Take Ms. Steele's bag to the master bedroom"

He says to Sawyer and pulls me into the living area. We sit down on the couch and he looks at me warily.

"Baby, we have to release a statement. Are you comfortable with that"

I inhale and nod.

"Good"

He answers smiling and kisses my forehead. He pulls me to him so I am sitting in between his legs with my back to his front. He slides his arms around me and looks down at me as I turn my face towards him. We smile at eachother and kiss quickly.

"Baby, how about a photo of us? To release with the statement?"

"Sure"

I smile and he calls for Taylor to come. He enters the living area and Christian hands him his phone. We are still in the same position.

"Take a nice picture of us Taylor"

Taylor smiles and snaps a few. We decide for the one where Christian is kissing my cheek. I have my eyes closed, savouring the moment. Christian sends the photo to his PR department with a short statement. It is released within ten minutes. The statement is short, yet sweet. **Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are confirming their relationship. Wanting to bask in their love and enjoy each moment of their relationship they ask for privacy.**

* * *

It has been three hours since we confirmed our relationship and already there are numerous bloggers and online magazines reposting our picture. The comments are mostly nice, some of them are worrying. Death threats towards me for taking Christian off the market. But he insured me Welch and Taylor were on it. I am getting ready for dinner tonight as I receive a text. Not recognizing the number I open the text to see who it might be.

 **Sweetest Anastasia, you are all mine.**

I can't remember anything after reading that text. I open my eyes and see that I am lying on the bed with Christian next to me. He looks at me, worried etched on his beautiful face. I start crying.

"He is back"

I barely whisper as Christian pulls me into a hug. _I never told him about Jose. I think it's time to tell Christian my darkest secret._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Purgatory**

Ana and I didn´t go to dinner at my parents house tonight. After seeing how terrified she was I called my mother and told her something had come up so we wouldn´t make it to dinner. She asked if we would be attending the pool party tomorrow, I didn´t make any promises. She knew from the tone of my voice that something was wrong, but thankfully let it go without asking further. I texted Kate and told her that it would be best for her and Elliott to come over to Escala instead of going to Bellevue. I don´t know what Ana is going to tell me, but she had to have Kate here.

We are now seated in the living area. Ana is curled up on my lap, her head buried in my chest. I can feel her tears running, and her whole body is trembling. My heart is breaking for my angel. I hear the elevator doors open and in seconds Elliott and Kate are standing in front of us. When Kate sees Ana she rushes to her side. Ana breaks away from me and goes straight into Kate´s open arms. They hug for a while. Elliott and I exchange looks. None of us know what is going on, but I can´t push her. Whatever it is, it´s bad. Dark. Ana sits back on the couch and exhales. Elliott has rushed off to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water that he hands Ana. She gives him half a smile, takes a sip and puts down her glass. She takes my hand in one of hers and with the other she hands her phone to Kate. Showing her the text she received earlier. Kate jumps up from the couch and starts pacing.

"I will never let him hurt you again. NEVER. Do you hear me? I will kill him!"

She says looking at Ana. Her eyes filled with tears. Elliott steps closer and takes her in his arms.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on"

I say, tired of waiting for answers. Kate and Elliott sit down opposite of us, as Ana starts talking.

"Please don't interrupt me. Just let me finish this story and then we can all talk. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about this when we were in New York, but I couldn't. It all just got too much"

She is looking straight at me. I only nod and smile, encouraging her to continue. She is still holding my hand, gripping it tightly and I'm rubbing her knuckles.

"What I'm about to say is something my family doesn't know about, except for Sam"

She takes a deep breath and exhales. She looks straight ahead, ignoring everyones eyes and continues.

"In college me and Kate used to hang out with a guy, Jose Rodriguez"

I make sure to remember his name. _Whatever the fucker did, he is going down._

"He was a really nice guy. So comfortable to talk to and be around. Never any trouble. We were all really good friends. Kate used to joke about how he was in love with me, I didn't believe her. I just wish I saw that he had feelings for me so I could address them and we would be done with it, but I didn't see it. I really just thought we were friends. Until one evening when we were all out at a bar near campus. We were celebrating. He won a contest in the local paper, submitting the best photo in Portland. And the prize was an exhibition. That night we all had too much to drink and he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and told him I wasn't interested. Things got awkward for a while, but he kept apologizing and eventually we were back to normal. At the night of his exhibition weeks later he invited me and Kate over to his place for celebratory drinks after the show. Kate couldn't join us because she had a paper due in the morning. I went with Jose. At first everything was fine, but then he started getting all weird. Asking me why I didn't want him, why I was pushing him away, why I was teasing him, calling me a whore. I tried to leave, but couldn't. He had spiked my drink"

She stops talking and shuts her eyes. Letting go of my hand, she gets up from the couch and walks over to the window and looks out. It's a rainy day. Cold and grey. Keeping her eyes on the view outside she continues.

"Next thing I remember is waking up in a bed with my legs and hands tied to each corner. I was naked"

Kate gets up from the couch and walks over to Ana. She doesn't touch her, just stands close enough to be of support. I can't move. I'm afraid of what's coming next.

"He started with a paddle. Hitting me. I...I...He was a dominant"

 _No, no, no, no. Oh God no!_

I can't breath. Seeing my reaction Elliott quickly comes over to me. He looks me straight in the eyes and whispers

"You are NOT him. Just remember that. You love her, she loves you"

Ana and Kate are oblivious to our exchange as they are still looking out the window. Ana starts talking again with a shaky voice.

"He had so much equipment. Belts, whips, chains, floggers, canes. Everywhere. The room was dark. Black and red walls. No windows. I felt like I was suffocating. I tried to scream but he had gagged me. It was horrible. He kept hitting me, harder each time. He changed the tools too. I can't remember what he was doing. I kept fainting. When he was done, he carried me out of the room. Naked. He said he wanted to break me down. For me to be his submissive. He said I would beg for him to take me back. That I belonged to him and when the time was right he would have me fully. I knew then that he hadn't raped me"

Ana walks over to me and sits next to me. I can't move. I'm too scared to even look at her. With a trembling hands she cups my face and turns me towards her. With sincerity in her eyes she says

"He was wrong. I was never his, and I will never be his. I am yours"

"You are not my submissive. You know that, right? Please tell me you know how much I love you Ana"

"Yes"

She says and for the first time since receiving the text she smiles. I smile back and crush her to me. Afraid to, but wanting the whole story I ask her

"What happened"

"I don't know. I woke up hours later in a hospital bed. Kate and Sam by my side"

She looks back at Kate and nods. Kate continues the story.

"I was working on my paper throughout the night, but with music on so I didn't know whether she was home or not. Knowing Ana I figured she didn't want to bother me after coming in late so I never checked up on her. Oh God if I had just checked up on her that night. I had music on and was so into...Oh Ana I am so so so sorry"

"Kate please. You did nothing wrong"

Ana says and motions for her to continue.

"I left early to deliver my paper and when I came back I had brought breakfast and coffee for us. I thought it was weird that she wasn't up yet so I went to her door and knocked. When I didn't get any answers I opened the door and saw that she wasn't there. Her bed hadn't been slept in. Instead of thinking she had hooked up with Jose I immediately knew something was wrong. Ana wasn't interested in him. I was about to call the police when I heard a knock on our door. So I rushed over and saw Ana outside"

Tears are spilling down her face, she is trembling. Elliott walks up to her and holds her.

"There was so much blood, she was barely dressed. I tried to see who had left her, but the hallway was empty. I knew he had done this. I never should have left her alone with him. I called for an ambulance and went with them to the hospital. Once we were there they took Ana away and I called her sister Sam. She was closest to us and could come over immediately. I knew the doctors wouldn't tell me anything, but they would talk to a relative. Besides I didn't want her parents to worry. Sam came over instantly. We waited for hours. The police came to talk to us and I told them what I knew. Ana later filled them in"

"I pressed chargers, but the case was dropped only a week later. They couldn't find him. He had dissapeared. I made Sam and Kate promise not to tell anyone. I just wanted to forget. So I buried myself in school work. I just wanted to move on. I know I need help to overcome this fear, but I. I just couldn't then. Maybe soon"

"Whenever you are ready baby I will arrange for you to meet Flynn. Thank you for telling me"

I say and kiss her forehead, holding her close to me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Salvation**

"I have to do something about this. You know that Ana? He has to pay for what he did. And the fucking cops, just dismissing this case. Did they even bother taking pictures of you? Getting a statement from you? Visiting him? Trying to find him?"

Christians says as he walks up to me after following Kate and Elliott out. I could hear them mumbling by the elevator. Kate asked him to make sure I was safe at any moment. He promised he would protect me forever.

"I know. Just please stay safe and don´t do anything stupid. The police did their best, but he was gone. He left everything and dissapeared."

"Baby, don't worry about me. I will be fine"

"Christian, I mean it. Please"

"Ana, I could kill him. Believe me. But I'm not that stupid. I won't jeopardize our future together for some fucker"

"Thank you"

"I'll just let Taylor do it"

"Baby, NO! Promise me you will NOT do anything. Let the police handle it after you find him. I know there is no point in making you promise to not go hunting after Jose. And honestly I would feel a lot safer with him locked up"

His hands are in his hair, tugging hard. I get up from the couch and go to him. Taking his hands in mine I rub his knuckles softly.

"You are not like him. You are gentle, sweet, kind, loving and caring. I feel safe with you. I feel cherished with you. I love you Christian Grey"

"Ana"

He barely whispers before he crashes his lips on mine. We break apart only to catch our breaths. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bedroom, putting me down before he walks to the ensuite bathroom. A couple of minutes later he is back. He slowly takes of my clothing, puts me hair up in a messy bun and carries me, naked, into the bathroom. The bathroom is lit up with candles. There is soothing music in the background. The whole bathroom smells of lavender. He gently lowers me into the bathtub. The water feels good.

"Please join me"

He smiles shyly and takes of his clothes. I slide forward to make room for him behind me. He wraps one arm around my waist and gently pulls me back to him. I rest my head on his chest and sigh.

"You okay"

He asks me. I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Relieved"

He kisses the back of my head. Both his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist. It's so soothing and calm. For the first time since I received the text I am relaxed. All the tension has left my body. I know he is out there. Just waiting for the right moment to hurt me again, but I push those thoughts away and focus on the beautiful man behind me. The man that's loving me, caring for me and protecting me. I slowly turn around so I am facing him. I kiss him, taking him by surprise. I can feel him relaxing as our kiss becomes deeper. His erection is growing, rapidly.

"Please stop Ana"

He says, trying to push me away.

"I won't be able to control myself Ana. I need you to stop. I can't do this now"

"Oh"

I say surprised, but sounding hurt as well. _Of course he doesn't want me after what he just heard._

He cups my face and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"I want you Ana, always. But I want to make sure you are fine before we make love. I don't want to take advantage of you when you're hurting. Ok?"

"Yes"

I smile at him and kiss him. Quickly this time. He gets up from the tub and dries off before he helps me out. Carefully he dries every inch of my body and pulls my hair down from the bun. He carries me back to the bedroom and puts me down in his bed, tucking me in. He slides in besides me and pulls me to him, wrapping himself around me. He kisses me gently from the top of my head and down to my shoulder.

"Sleep baby, I will protect you. Forever Ana. I love you so very much"

And to his soothing and calm voice I fall asleep.

* * *

I feel her body relaxing beneath me. Her breathing has calmed. I look down at her and see she has fallen asleep. Slowly I unwrap myself from her and get out of bed. I put on pajama pants and a tee before making my way to my office. I call Taylor to come immediately.

As soon as he is in the office I call Welch and put him on speaker. I retell them Ana's horrific story, trying to leave out as many details as possible. I can see Taylor flinch throughout the story. Both him and Gail are very fond of Ana so this must hurt for him to hear.

"This is priority. Dig up everything you have on Jose Rodriguez. I want to know what he has been up to every second of his life. I also want the report from the police, everything they have on this case. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

They both answer immediately. I end the call with Welch and look at Taylor. He can't hide the pain from his face.

"No one knows about this. I would appreciate if this never left the office"

He only nods. Understanding that this is another secret he has to keep from Gail.

"Make sure Sawyer never leaves her side when she is not in Escala. I want GEH, her place, my place and every building, hell every room sweeped before she enters it. Understood?"

He nods and gets up. Understanding that our conversation is over. Before walking out of my office he turns to me and says

"May I speak freely sir"

I nod and motion for him to speak.

"Christian, you are nothing like him"

He turns around and walks out. I am left completely baffled. For a long time I sit in my office and stare at the wall ahead of me. It's empty, just like I was before Ana came into my life. I take out my phone and send Andrea an email.

 **To: Executive Assistant**

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **Subject: Priority**

 **Andrea,**

 **Have the attached photo framed and on my desk by Monday morning and have one delivered to Escala. They can leave it with the concierge. Have them inform Taylor when it's arrived.**

 **Christian Grey**

 **CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I attach the photo from the statement release of me and Ana. Smiling I walk into our bedroom. Seeing Ana sleeping in my bed calms me. I lay down next to her and pull her to me. She snuggles into me before settling on my chest. I kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear.

"You were my salvation, please let me be yours"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Bellevue, part 1**

Christian and I decided to stay in on Sunday. I spent the day in bed. Crying and sleeping. Christian was beyond patient and kind to me. I would never have expected the harsh CEO to be such a warm person. He held me, comforted me and made sure I knew he would be with me every step of the way making me feel safe. Each time I would wake up he was there, sitting in bed with me. His laptop in his lap. Every time I wanted to sleep he held me until my body drifted away. If I woke up from a nightmare he would hold and kiss me until I felt better. He made sure I was eating properly every day this whole week, making Sawyer bring me lunch or inviting me to his office.

I was sad we would be missing out on the pool party, but it was pushed to this weekend due to heavy rain. Both Christian and I promised to attend this Saturday, and we promised to come Friday evening for a late dinner with his parents. Mia will be out with some friends. Elliott and Kate are out for dinner with her parents so it will only be the four of us. I am looking forward to it. I have spent every night with Christian this week, either at my place or his. It has been amazing. Friday has arrived and I will be getting ready at home for dinner and packing a bag for our weekend stay at Bellevue. Kate has promised to help me pick out an outfit for tonight. I want to make a good impression, I am meeting his parents for the first time as his girlfriend.

This whole week has been exhausting with Jose on my mind, and the inevitable gossiping about me and Christian. Andrea, the ice queen, has been so good at squashing any attempts for ill spreaded rumours to flourish, partnering up with Ros and Barney. Christian has been having really bad tantrums lately, much due to the situation we currently are in. He hates that people are calling me a gold digger, but can't do much about it. Though he has fired several employees for trying to sell a story. Also not being able to locate Jose is not making matters better. Sawyer is permanently glued to me. Poor guy, but I do understand why it is necessary. At least Sawyer is a funny and relaxed guy. After a couple of awkward drives he eventually opened up and we have developed a sort of proffesional friendship. I know that he is in love, absolutely taken with a girl named Hannah. He says he met her after a visit to SIP with Taylor and Christian a few weeks ago. So know he is trying to make up any excuse to go see her. I am encouraging him to ask her out on a date. _I wonder what's going on with SIP. I haven't heard anything about it. Hmm I have to remember to ask Christian._

Kate is rummaging through my closet, trying to find the perfect dress while I am packing my overnight bag. I try out several outfits but at the end opting for a white short sleeved blouse, grey skirt with a little sparkle and nude pumps. I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll go"

"No need. Sawyer is downstairs, remember? He has to check every room and person coming in contact with me"

She nods and gives me a sincere smile. She truly is happy that Christian is taking my safety seriosly.

"BABE GET YOUR FINE ASS DOWN HERE"

We hear Elliott screaming. Walking down the stairs we are met by a stunning pair of brothers. Both grinning, showing off their perfect white teeth. I walk up to Christian and hug him, tightly.

"Baby"

He whispers and kisses my forehead. I blush in response. We haven't been intimate in days and I can feel the hunger for him. He has been so respectful towards me, neglecting his own needs. But honestly I am very needy myself. I will try my hardest to show him that it's all right for us to make love again, that he is not taking advantage of me. _I have to. I am super horny. I need to feel him inside of me. Oh God, stop it Steele or you will combust on the floor right in front of you best friend, your boyfriends brother and your body guard. Seriously._

Christian takes my hand and we make our way out to the hallway. Once outside we say our goodbyes to Kate and Elliott before walking out of the building and into the waiting SUV.

"Hi Taylor"

I say as I climb into the car. He nods in response, while scanning the area carefully. Both him and Sawyer are on high alert lately, thanks to one Jose Rodrigues. He really has made life difficult for us.

Christian takes both of my hands in his and kisses my knuckles gently, effectively bringing me out of my miserable thoughts. I smile back at him and pull my hands out of his to cup his face. I start planting quick kisses on his forehead, moving to his cheeks, side of his lips and his jaw.

"Mmmm Ana, please don't"

"I've missed you Christian. Please let me"

"Baby, no. We can't. I can't take advantage of"

I don't let him finish the sentence. I kiss him hard. Pressing my tongue into his mouth. Our kiss turns passionate quickly and we continue this erotic dance of tongues until we have to break apart to catch our breaths. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"You are one naughty girl"

I smile mischievuosly in response.

* * *

Driving up to his parents home I am amazed by the size of the place. It's huge and it's absolutely breathtaking. White brick mansion with columns on each side of the entrance door.

"This is were I grew up"

Christian says smiling. I only nod. I'm in awe of this place. By the entrance we are greeted by a young blonde housekeeper. She is drooling over Christian. Looking at him, he doesn't pay any attention to her. His eyes are glued to me. _YES! See, he is mine. Wow, wait what was that. Since when did I become this possessive._

"Mom and Dad, I know you have met before but I want to officially introduce you to my girlfriend Anastasia Steele"

Christian says proudly to his parents. I take a few steps closer to them and extend my hand, but am enveloped in a hug in between both his father and mother. I can barely breath.

"Okay, please let her go. I want my girlfriend alive"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I am just so happy for you two. Welcome Anastasia"

His mother says smiling and looking at her husband. He is standing in front of me with a beaming smile. Both with tears in their eyes. His mother is gorgeous in her white and black floral dress with a slim black belt around her waist.

"Thank you Mrs Grey and Mr Grey. Please call me Ana"

"And please call us Grace and Carrick"

Christians father says in response. We walk through the house and into the dining room.

"You have a beautiful home"

I say as my eyes scan the place. It's so warm and welcoming even though it's so big.

* * *

Dinner was perfect. My parents, Ana and I laughed and talked for hours. By the time we were done with dessert and coffee I saw both my parents and Ana were tired.

"We have a long day ahead tomorrow, maybe we should all go to bed"

I suggest. Ana smiles at me and nods.

"Thank you for dinner. It was lovely"

"Oh darling, thank you for being here. I am sorry we missed dinner last weekend"

As my mother says it she meets Anas eyes. Seeing this might be an uncomfortable topic she quickly adds.

"But I am so glad you came over tonight. Both me and Carrick have been looking forward to getting to know you"

More pleasantries are exchanged, but eventually I get to drag Ana with me upstairs. Seeing my parents with her made me happy. They were genuinely taken by her. _How can they not be. She is amazing._

We walk into my old room. Not much has changed since I moved out.

"This is my room. I've never had a girl in here before"

I say walking in behind her and shutting the door.

"Oh really"

She says and kicks off her heels. She unzips her skirt and takes it off. Her blouse is off the following second. I'm getting so hard by the sight of her in white lace bra and panties. _Breathtaking._ She walks up to me and cups my face. Speaking in her soft voice she says

"Make love to me Christian. Please, I need to. I want to so much"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Bellevue, part 2**

Christian woke up to a naked Ana sleeping on his chest. Her full breasts pressing on his abs and her head on his chest. With the lightest touch he caressed her bare back. Moving his fingertips up and down in slow motion. With a smile on his face he thought about last night. How they had made love. She took control over him last night. She straddled him. Moving at a slow pace. Her words wore spoken softly. _I love you. I need you. I need to feel you. I have to have you._ Her eyes glued to him, looking into his soul. The soul he for so long thought he had lost at age four. The soul she brought back to life. He had never felt so whole. They were quit, but the orgasm that rippled through them was the most powerful they had ever experienced. It was laced with love. Last night for the first time Christian understood how it felt to love someone beyond any reason. The power of his emotions was as intoxicating as frightening. It consumed him.

He felt Ana stir. Without looking up at him she softly spoke

"Mmmm what are you thinking about?"

He chuckled, answering

"You haven't even opened up your eyes"

"Oh I can almost hear the thoughts swirling in your brain"

"Just you, us, last night"

She looked up to meet his grey eyes and smiled.

He pulled her up to his face. Their lips touched and they both fell into a passionate and deep kiss. Only to be interrupted by a knock on their door and a squealing voice

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP! OPEN UP!"

Christian grunted and pulled the covers over their heads, continuing their kiss. But the knocking only got louder.

"Oh for fucks sake"

He mumbled before jumping out of bed and screaming

MIA!"

Pulling on his pajama pants he headed straight for the door. Opening it up in an instant and disappearing out into the hallway. Ana wrapped the cover around her body and got up. Pulling clothes out of her bag she overheard their shouting voices on the other side of the door and chuckled.

"No you cannot enter Mia"

"Whyyy"

She answered in a whining voice

"We haven't even gotten up"

"I just want to say hi"

"That can wait until breakfast"

"You're so mean. I'm just excited that you have a girlfriend. I'm trying to be nice"

"Mia, get the fuck away and let us be alone"

"But pleeeaseee. I just want to say hi. I still can't believe she exists"

"Of for fucks sake. It's not like it's a fucking miracle"

"Watch your language or I will tell mom. Besides it actually is. Before you never smiled and now you do, a lot. Well not right now. Now you're just scowling. Don't you ever worry about wrinkles"

Mia continued rambling. Ana laughed at their bantering. Missing her own siblings. _I have to go see them soon._ Christian entered the room and right before he could shut the door Mia marched her way passed him and pulled Ana into a tight hug. Ana wrapped one arm around her neck and with the other held the cover tightly so it wouldn't fall down and reveal her naked body. Christian, sensing that Mia wouldn't let Ana free any time soon, pulled her away from Ana and dragged her across the room to the door. Only then did Mia's face turn beet red and she said

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE NAKED! Did you two"

But before she could finish the sentence, Christian pushed her out and banged the door in Mias face. He looked at the clock on the wall opposite his bed and huffed.

"For fucks sake, it's only 7 in the morning"

Ana blushed slightly and chuckled. Mia reminded her of her little sister Lucy, although Ana and Mia were closer in age.

"Come back to bed with me"

Christian said in a husky voice, pulling Ana towards the bed. She shook her head and pointed at the ensuite bathroom.

"Let's shower together"

He smiled and pulled the cover away from Ana, exposing her naked body. For a minute his eyes enjoyed the sight in front of him and he mumbled

"Beautiful"

He lifted her, bridal style, and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Ana,and Kate watched as the Grey men fought over the grill. Waving with their arms and pushing eachother out of the way to flip a burger, the scene was comic to say the least. Kate laughed and said

"The Greys remind me of your family"

Ana nodded, her eyes still focused on the men and arched her eyebrow

"Dysfunctional?"

"Mhm, just that. Not operating normally. Ha ha ha ha"

"What are you two whispering about"

Mia says walking up to the girls in her mint colored bikini.

"Oh just that the guys remind us of my family"

"Yeah I heard you had two dads, two moms and two sisters?"

Mia asks. Kate nods as Ana answers

"Yeah, we are a big family. My mom re-married and so did my stepdad. Both Bob and Maggie are like my real parents. And Ray is more then just a stepdad to me, he raised me. I grew up with his daughter Sam, she is my big sister. And Lucy, well she's our little baby"

Ana smiled lovingly when talking about her family.

"Sounds like a family with a lot of love and fun"

Grace chimes in as she comes up to the girls.

"Mhm, almost too much fun"

Ana laughs and the others joined in before being interrupted by two guys who made their way to the them, and blocked their view of the Grey men.

"We saw you pretty ladies from the pool and thought we would come over to introduce ourselves"

"Well, I already know you guys and so does my daughter. And these beautiful ladies here are my sons girlfriends"

Grace says, empasizing sons girlfriends. Ana and Kate politetly smiled before looking passed the guys to spot their boyfriends, although now they were gone from the grill. Ana felt Christians arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as he stared down the guys standing opposite him. Elliott wrapped Kate in his arms from behind and gave her a loud wet kiss on her cheek. Both girls giggled as the guys turned around and left.

"Wow, who knew the Grey guys were jealous"

Mia said rolling her eyes and walking away. Grace laughingly followed behind her. Ana turned around to face Christian and saw him scowling as his eyes roamed her body.

"Not liking what you see"

She said quietly, so Kate and Elliott wouldn't hear. Although those two were too busy making out, Eliotts hands were all over Kate. One moving at the hem of her white bikini bottoms. _Jesus, what an unneccesary floor show._

"I love what I see. But I hate that others see it too. It's sexy"

Ana looked down at her knitted nude and black bikini.

"No it's not"

"At least I will have the pleasure of tearing it off of you later"

"Will you guys stop it. You are embarrassing us"

Elliott says while slapping Christians shoulder, earning a venomous look from his brother. But before the bantering could continue they were interrupted by Grace and Carrick.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our home and to our annual pool party. Us old people will eventually retire from this party so you crazy kids can party, but not before we announce the theme for our annual charity ball. Grace dear, will you"

"This year we are having a masked ball"

Everyone claps and laughs as Grace and Carrick continue their short speech informing everyone that the food is done, but that is background noise to Christian and Ana as they are running upstairs. The tension between them to hard to ignore. As the door to Christians bedroom closed their lips crashed. The kiss fervent, and left them wanting more when they parted. But the beeping from Anas phone was to distracting. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and opened the text she received. A picture of her in her bikini, Christian standing behind her. Taken only minutes ago. The message beneath, clear as day.

 **I am watching**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Bellevue, part 3**

Hours after receiving the text, Christian and Ana were still in his bedroom. He was pacing the floor with Carrick, Taylor and Sawyer standing by the door. Ana, now dressed in Christians sweatshirt and pajama pants, was sitting on the bed. Biting her nails. Christian was barking orders on his phone to Welch before hitting the end button and throwing the phone into the wall. Smashing it in thousand pieces. Ana jumped on the bed, startled by the action.

"Shit"

He mumbled and turned to her. Sitting down next to her, he cupped her face in his hands.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for scaring you"

Ana only nodded. Her eyes brimming with tears and her whole body shaking. He pulled her into his warm embrace and held her tightly. A knock at the door averted everyones eyes away from the couple. Grace, with Kate and Elliott behind her, walked in. A soft smile as she looked at Ana. They had to tell his parents what was going on, of course leaving out the horrid details. Grace had suggested calling the police, but Christian was furious. They hadn't done their job the first time around. He would handle this. Personally. Ana had cringed at the thought of something happening to Christian.

"Ana, would you like something to eat? Drink?"

Grace asked carefully. Ana shook her head. The last thing she wanted was food.

"How about some tea"

Kate asked, walking up to Ana. Again she shook her head. Tea was her dads go to in bad situations and Kate knew that, but this was beyond bad. This was beyond horrible. Her thoughts were interrupted by Christians soft kiss on her temple. He stood up and walked to the door before turning and looking at Kate

"Come"

Kate gave Ana a quick hug before walking out the door with Elliott and Carrick following behind. Ana lay back in bed. Grace, now seated beside her, gently stroked her hair. Ana closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. She missed her mom. She wished her parents knew about this, but found it hard to tell them.

* * *

"This is bad Christian. You have to report this to the police"

"The fuck I will Dad! They didn't do shit the first time around! They fucked up! I will take care of this!"

Christian was screaming down the hallway. His hands gripping his hair.

"Christian, your father is right. We have to report this. The police has to be involved. Besides, maybe they can help"

"Kate, if they get involved I can't do anything. They won't let me"

"And what is it that you want to do, Christian"

Elliott asked, but not wanting an answer. He knew Christian well enough to know that the rage he felt at the moment would blind him from all rational thoughts.

"I will kill the motherfucker with my bare hands"

Kates eyes widened at Christians sincerity. She had said it herself many times, but thinking about it she would never really murder someone. But Christians eyes told her that he definitely would. His father had seen the same. He layed his hands on Christians shoulders, forcing his son to look him in the eyes.

"Son"

He said, looking at Christian. Making sure they kept eye contact before he continued.

"First step is to report this. You have to Christian, you know that. Next step, and probably the hardest one is to tell her family. They will bring her solace. Everyone finds comfort with their loved ones and Ana needs as much as she can get. And the final step is to find that bastard. I will help you every step of the way. And when we do find him Christian, I will be there to ensure that justice is served. Without you ending up behind bars. Understood?"

Christian sighed, feeling deflated. This whole situation had him on the verge of insanity. He had no control over what was happening, and even worse. He was risking losing the one light in his life. His father walked back into the room, Kate followed behind leaving the two brothers alone. Elliott grabbed Christian by his elbow and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm right there with you, no matter how you wish to handle this. But talk to Ana. Okay? Don't make any decisions without her"

 _Too late for that._ Christian had already arranged for her things to be moved to his apartment. He had already told Ros that Ana wasn't coming back to work anytime soon. He had already arranged for them to travel to her parents in the morning. And he had ordered Welch and Taylor to hire more protection, enough to protect the goddamn Pope. _Shit she's going to flip. But fuck it. I will do anything to keep her safe._

* * *

The ride from Bellevue to Anas loft was silent. She was tired, just so tired of everything. Decisions were made for her, instead of with her. _I understand his need to protect me, I love him for it. But this is my life. He has to talk to me._ She was still uncertain about moving in with him, she needed her space. It was all too much to handle. She had to have some time alone, just to gather her thoughts. Her strength for what was coming. And being around Christian, as amazing as it was at times, in this moment it was suffocating. He was too protective. She couldn't even go to the bathroom by herself. He has demanded to sit next to her while she was peeing. To ensure her safety. Ana inwardly rolled her eyes.

"We're here"

She looked up at him and nodded. His face was set in a permanent scowl. He hadn't smiled once since she showed him the text. Ana sighed and walked out of the car when Taylor opened the door for her. Christian took her hand and they walked upstairs together. Her door was ajar. Christian pulled her back from the entrance and let Taylor walk in first. He took out a gun from inside his jacket. Anas eyes widened. She had seen guns before, her father was a marine man, but she had never expected Taylor to walk around with one. Christian pulled her down the hallway, away from her door and whispered to her

"All of them have guns now after Jose's threat. I hate it, but it's necessary"

"It's clear Sir"

Taylor yelled out into the hallway and they made their way into the apartment. It was trashed. Her furniture destroyed. Her couch slashed. Glasses and plates smashed. She ran upstairs to her bedroom. Her clothes were all ruined. Her photos were ripped. And her face in each one was marked with a red X. On the wall over her bed a message was written in big red letters. I will have your head.

She couldn't take it anymore. She felt her body give in to the pain. She fell down to the floor. Her chest heaving for air as she sobbed. The despair taking over. She could only feel his strong arms pick her up and take her away from the hell her home had become.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Raymond Steele**

"Christian please, I have to do this on my own. I love you so much, but I have to talk to my parents alone"

"No, it's not safe for you to travel alone"

"Christian.."

"Ana, no. Under no circumstances are you to be alone. I thought I had made that perfectly clear"

"Yes, and me being locked up in this tower of yours for days with you hovering over me has been proof enough"

They were both exhausted. After leaving Anas apartment their plans to go to her parents were cancelled. Fortunately Christian had not informed her parents they were coming so no explanation was needed. Nevertheless this situation with Jose was only getting worse, the threaths more serious so she had to open up to her parents about her past. Christian had worked and taken care of Ana as well as trying to handle the hell they were in. He was tired. She could see it. His face was pale, his eyes red. He had aged years in a couple of days. And now them being cramped up and agitated had brought on several fights. The last one about her going alone to see her parents. She didn't want him there, not because she wanted to be away from him but because she didn't want his first meeting with her parents to be about Jose. He on the other hand wanted to keep her safe, to be close to her and give her the much needed support.

She cupped his face, gently stroking the stubble. He hadn't shaved for days. He leaned into her, closing his eyes. Appreciating her gentle touch. A small moan escaped his lips. She smiled at him when he opened up his eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Please Ana, I have to come with you. I have to keep you close"

"Fine"

She gave up, not wanting another fight. Besides she needed him close to her. Lately only he could give her the much needed comfort. He pulled her to him and held her tightly. Kissing the top of her head. Anas hands slid around his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. A soft kiss.

* * *

Ana wanted to prepare her parents for the talk they were about to have so she called before leaving Seattle. Giving them a short version of what has happened lately. Now seated in the kitchen of her fathers house with Christian next to her she was grateful that he had come with her. Throughout the horrific remembrance of her experience with Jose he had held her hand. Giving her support. She could see her four parents, not only listening carefully to what she was saying, but also assessing their every move. Her father was seemigly unfazed and in control, but Ana knew better. He was beyond enraged. Bob, the ever so calm man, was fuming and cursing the place down. Her mother couldn't stop crying. Thankfully Maggie took care of everyone. Christian continued with the conversation when Ana couldn't talk anymore. He told them about the recent events, them contacting the police and everything he had done to ensure her safety. Her father seemed genuinly happy about Christians decisions.

Samantha had called, talking to Ana for hours. She had cried. Matt had to hang up, promising he would take care of her. Lucy only got the "need to know" version.

At the end of the evening they were all exhausted so Ana and Christian excused themselves and headed for bed. Now lying in the comfort of her boyfriends arms Ana felt as if a weight was lifted of her shoulders. She had finally opened up about her past to everyone. There were no more secrets. They knew it all.

"Ana"

He said, gently lifting her chin up so she could face him.

"I love you"

He kissed her lips and lulled her to sleep.

* * *

After he was sure Ana had fallen asleep, he slowly released himself from her and tucked her in before he headed downstairs. Her father had asked for him to come down. Raymond Steele stood with his back to Christian as he entered the kitchen. Maggie was seated by the kitchen table. She looked up at him and forced a smile, Christian reciprocated. He sat down on the other side of the table. Ray turned around and handed him a cup of coffee. For minutes no one was talking, then Maggie got up and left. Now alone Ray looked at Christian.

"I know you have seen the police report. How horrible is it"

Instead of answering Christian pulled out his phone and called Taylor, asking him to come inside and bring the report with him. Taylor was assigned to stand guard outside of the house with the help of Reynolds. Sawyer was keeping guard upstairs, at the top of the stairwell. Making sure no one could enter the top floor without him approving.

Taylor entered, handing a sealed manilla envelope to Christian and walked straight out. Christian looked at Ray and slid the manilla envelope across the table

"Mr Steele, it's not a pretty sight. I wouldn't want to see my daughter like that. But it's your choice"

The stoic man opened the envelope and flipped through the pages. Christian could almost hear his heartbeat quicken as he looked at the pictures. Christian expected rage, even cursing and slamming. But what he saw were tears. Raymond Steele, the man Christian had only read about. The quiet, strong and seemingly unaffected marine was crying. Tears were streaming down his face. His reaction the same as Christians. The painful realisation that everything Ana had said was real. Not that they didn't believe her. It was just to dreadful to consider it being anything else then a nightmare they would all awaken from.

"What now"

Rays voice cracked. No doubt having his little girl abused in such a manner was killing the man.

"I am searching for him. My entire team is on it, and so is the police. Not that I believe they will do a good job. They fucked up the first time around"

"And when you do find him?"

Christian didn't say anything. It had been days of searching and no clue as to Jose's whereabouts. He was getting agitated. Ray, witnessing the internal battle, spoke out

"You will find him. I don't know you, but I see what type of man you are. You will not stop until you have found him. And when you do, don't act with your heart but your head. Believe me, I want to kill him myself. But men like us have too much to lose. I have a family. My daughters, my wife, my granddaughter, my ex wife, Bob and Matt. I can't risk losing that. And you"

He said looking intently at Christian, locking his eyes to Christians before continuing

"You cannot risk the good life you will have with Ana. She is my daughter and I am bias, but that woman you have will be the best thing in your life"

With that he got up from the table and walked out. Christian gathered the papers and photos and put them back in the manilla envelope before walking out of the house and giving it to Taylor.

"Burn this"

He said and walked back in. Once inside he called Welch. The man was now working all hours trying to find this maniac.

"Welch, any news"

"Mr Grey I was just about to call you. He has been spotted outside Escala. His looks are different, but no doubt it's him. Should I inform the police"

Christian was grateful that Taylor had taken Gail to her sisters while they were gone.

"No, let's keep this to ourselves. Do you have eyes on him"

"We lost him, he was too quick. But I am going through all footage since the first contact as we now know his looks. By retracing his movements we will find him. I have my best men on this"

"Good. Don't lose him again. And when you find him, grab him. Update Taylor"

"Yes sir"

Christian hung up and started roaming through his emails. Work was not important at the moment, but he still had a company to manage. Seeing the number of new emails he had received, Christian sighed and walked back upstairs to Anas room passing Sawyer. Once inside he walked over to Ana and gently caressed her cheek. He kissed her softly and a small moan escaped her lips. He once again tucked her in. Getting up he pulled out his laptop from his bag and sat down by Anas desk. Work wasn't top priority, but could not be ignored either. So every night while Ana slept he had been working. He was well acquainted with sleepless nights.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews, I really am grateful although I don't write it that often.**

 **And all the new followers, thank you so so much.**

 **Please continue to give me feedback on the story, good or bad. I already have the plot planned out, more or less, but I would really love to hear what you think of the plot so far and where you think this story is headed.**

 **Next chapters will be a bit difficult to write, but I am getting there. It will get a lot worse before it gets better...**

 **Pinterest board for chapter 35 and 36 has not been updated, not sure that I will have any pictures for these two chapters.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Katie, pretty Katie**

Christian was pacing his bedroom floor. He kept looking at the door to his ensuite bathroom. Ana was in there taking a bath.

They had arrived back to Escala a few hours ago. Kate and Eliott had been waiting for them. Ana and Kate had talked for hours, locking themselves in the bedroom as Christian and Elliott joined Taylor in the security room to review the surveillance footage that had caught Jose Rodriguez outside of Escala. It showed his fixated gaze on the penthouse and entrance to the building, his evil smile and dead eyes. Christian and Elliott were rattled by the looks of this man. It was unnerving.

Kate and Elliott left a few minutes ago. Ana excused herself to go take a bath. She needed some time alone. Christian had followed them out.

Christian stopped pacing and sat down on his bed. His head in his hands as he stifled a scream. Welch had lost Jose. The man had managed to sneak away. Christian felt lost. Hopeless. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of this devil so he and Ana could live peacefully. Not wanting to disturb her, but feeling the urge to sate his need to make sure she was fine he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Knocking lightly he opened the door and went in. His eyes met hers as she raised her head from the tub.

"Oh Christian" Ana sighed and shook her head. He walked over to her and squatted down to her level. She leaned back in the tub and lightly touched his jaw. With the tips of her fingers she stroked his stubble. Huffing sadly she said  
"You were so afraid that your past would ruin us, but it seems mine is a hinder. I am so sorry. I am so sorry"  
Her voice cracked as she whispered the last sentence, but before she could say anything else Christian cupped her face and leaned into her. He kissed her. His lips barely touching her. The softest and gentlest kiss they had ever shared. A kiss that conveyed his love better than any they had had to this moment. He pulled back, still holding her face in between his large hands and looked at her. Ana's eyes were still closed. A small smile splayed on her lips, albeit a sad one. She exhaled and opened her eyes. They were filled with tears. She smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were still etched with pain. A pain Christian silently swore he would wipe away.

* * *

Ana lay in bed besides Christian. It was well past midnight and although she was dead tired she could not sleep. She was tossing and turning. Christian kept pulling her towards him in his sleep, trying to soothe her. Nothing helped. The fear was eating her alive. _Where was Jose? Was he outside now?_ _Was he in the room watching her?_ Her eyes widened and she jumped up in bed. Her heart beating fast. Christian woke up startled and pulled her to him. She was shaking. He turned on the bedside lamp and looked down at her as she fell back on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ana"

He whispered. She didn't respond so he turned his whole body towards her and spoke again.

"Ana"

"I thought he was in the room"

"Oh baby. Please don't worry. He will not get to you. The security around us has increased massively. Baby I have several men watching outside of the building, by the entrance, on each floor, the staircase, the garage and the penthouse entrance as well as Taylor, Sawyer and Reynolds inside the penthouse. Please don't worry. I swore you would be safe with me and I intend to fullfill that promise"

Ana still didn't look at him. Her eyes were fixated on the roof. He sighed. He was losing her. With each passing minute of this torment she became more distant. Closing him off. He hated that. He layed down next to her and pulled her to him. She nuzzled into his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Sleep baby"

Ana closed her eyes and soon her tired body and mind won the battle against the fear as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

They woke up from the neverending ringing of Christians phone on the nightstand. He reached over and answered without looking at the phone

"Grey"

Ana shifted in bed and looked at the alarm clock on her night stand, it was fairly early. Christian eyes were still shut as if he hoped that by keeping them closed he could continue sleeping after the conversation was done. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed. Muttering profanities. He was pacing the floor. Ocasionally stopping to grab a fistful of hair with his left hand and tug. His right hand was gripping his phone so hard his knuckles were white. Ana knew better then to interrupt. Something was wrong. She could hear the other person screaming, but she couldn't make out the words. It was a man on the line, she thought. She couldn't be sure. She had no idea whether it was about Jose or work related. Christian ended his conversation and immediately dialed another number.

"Welch! Hold on a second"

He stepped closer to Ana, who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I will be right back baby"

He walked out of the room. Once outside Ana could hear him barking into the phone. In seconds she heard several voices outside of the bedroom door. Probably Taylor and Sawyer. This was definetly about Jose. Several minutes later Christian entered the bedroom. His face pale, his eyes showing pure horror as he said

"Jose has Kate"

* * *

"You're not what I wanted, but I can get to Ana by having you. Besides you're pretty. Katie, pretty Katie"

Jose whispered as he stroked Kate's cheek. He was definetly getting Ana this time.

"Jose"

A man called out to him from the dark corner of the room. Jose turned around

"Yes master"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Escape Escala**

"Christian I understand you have a crisis at home, but work has been neglected far too long. You have to come back. NOW!"

Ros was screaming at Christian through the phone. Understandebly upset by the workload he had dumped on her lately without her having an assistent to help, and the security he had forced on her and Gwen did not help the situation. But he was not taking any more chances with anyones safety. The kidnapping of Kate only proved that Jose Rodriguez would do anything to get to Anastasia. So Christian had hired security for his entire family, Ana's family as well as Kate's. Albeit too late. The damage was already done.

"Listen Ros. I really am sorry about this. I wish I could explain more, but I can't. It's not my story to tell"

Ros sighed and eased up on him knowing he must be having a hard time. Although she didn´t know all details, she had learned more then enough through e-mailing with Ana. She did not want to know anymore, knowing that the details would be horrid.

"I know, I know. I heard about Kate. How is Elliott?"

"Mad, upset, blaming himself. Physically he is doing good. The blow to his head wasn't serious, just enough to knock him out. He doesn't remember anything. Just entering Kate's apartment before it all went black. The police think the perpetrator stood behind the entrance door as they walked in. I don't know"

Christian sank in his office chair and sighed. Rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Ros, I'm really tired. Just a quick update on the SIP takeover and I have to go"

"Yeah, got it. Well, they aren't exactly happy about it. Hostile takeover has never been so hostile before. But they are being forced to accept the deal. Jack Hyde was presented with proof of abuse and rape of his former assistents yesterday, even though he left the meeting abruptly I don´t think he will be playing hardball anymore. I have already contacted the victims and given them all proof we have so they can report to the authorities. Your father has also been in contact with them to offer his help, free of charge. It´s a good thing you´re doing here Christian. These girls will finally have some peace, thanks to you. Anyway, SIP will succumb to our demands. Roach doesn´t have a choice after Jack signes over his share of the company. He has no leverage. I will keep you updated, but I´d like to think that by end of next week SIP will be ours"

"Good, good. I trust you. Thank you Ros"

"Give my love to Ana"

"Yeah, I will. Again, thank you Ros"

"No problem. Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Ana was still asleep. After hearing about Kate no one could calm her down. She had been crying, screaming, throwing things around and even attempted to hurt herself. Grace had to come over to sedate her. She obviously blamed herself. But the only one to blame for this was Jose. Grace had stayed with Ana for a few hours before leaving. She was confident Ana would be just fine.

Christian bended over Anas sleeping body and kissed her before walking out of the room. He walked straight back to his office where Taylor and Welch were now waiting for him with the latest updates on the Jose case.

* * *

Ana was woke up several hours later. Her eyelids heavy, but the constant beeping of her phone urging her to open up her eyes. Eventually she did and took her phone from the nightstand. She had received an image of Kate. Bruised, bloody and dirty. She was tied to a pole. Her eyes downcast, but Ana could still sense her bestfriend being in pain. The phone fell out of her hands as she started shaking. She brought her hands and held them tightly over her mouth, stifling a scream as the tears spilled over and fell down her cheeks. For several minutes she sat at the edge of her bed and rocked back and forth to try and calm herself. _I have to tell Christian about this._ She knew that, but the words in the text beneath the image of Kate were clear. **Kerry Park Viewpoint in two hours, alone or Kate dies.** Ana jumped of the bed and hurried into the walk in closet. She put on a pair of black yoga pants and a black hoodie before calmly walking out of the bedroom. She knew what she had to do. Ana walked down the stairs and looked around. It seemed empty. She heard voices from Christians office door. She walked up to his door and listened. She couldn´t make out the words, but she definitely heard Christian and Taylor in there with another man. She turned away from the door and headed towards the elevator. Looking around she saw no one, but she knew someone had to be in the staircase and on each floor. She didn´t take the chance of using the elevator as they would hear it from the office so she headed towards the staircase. Ana tried to open the door, but they were locked. She knew Taylor must have a key so she quickly made her way to the security office and after rummaging through several drawers found the keys to every door in the penthouse.

Thankfully no one had been in the stair case as she made her way down two floors from the penthouse, but as soon as she heard footsteps she walked into one of the floors. She knew Christian had made arrangements to have security on each floor, by the entrance and in the garage so the only way for her to get out of Escala would be to make a big commotion. Ana went straight for the fire alarm besides the elevator and activated it. A few minutes passed before people started running out of their apartments and down the stairs. Ana joined the crowd. _No one will see me in this crowd for sure._ _But it also means I have just a few minutes to run out of here before Christian finds out I´m gone._

Once in the lobby Ana ran out of the door, making sure none of the security guards saw her. Once outside she ran to the corner of the building to hail a cab. Unfortunately as she turned the corner a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a hard chest. Ana slowly turned around, her eyes widened as the man looked down on her and said

"Well well well, where do you think you´re going little lady"

* * *

 **Another update before I go to bed. Hope you´re still enjoying my story.**

 **I will update as soon as possible. I would love to hear your theories on who has Ana? Who is master? And what do you think will happen next?**


	39. Author's note

First of all, sorry to dissapoint you with only an author's note and not a chapter!

And then...

Thank you so much to all followers, every like and review. It makes the writing so much more gratifying. Chapter 39 is a hard one to write as I am still contemplating whether or not to take the story in the direction I intended to. Please bare with me, I promise to update as soon as possible.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Master**

Ana's body was pressed against the man's hard chest. Her heart beating frantically.

"S..Sawyer, you scared me"

She stammered breathlessly.

"You deserve it Ms. Steele. What the hell do you think you're doing"

He answered her in a stern voice. He let go of her arms and crossed his own across his chest, looking down at Ana. On some level he couldn't believe her stupidity, then on the other hand she was just trying to save her best friend. He would do that himself, although he would be a lot smarter about the process.

"I..I..h..have to save Kate"

Ana's voice was shaky and her eyes downcast. Her nerves apparent in the way she stammered and kept fidgeting with the edges of her black hoodie. Realisation that Sawyer was too quick to stop her hit her. _I never saw him, he couldn't have been following me._ She once again locked her eyes to his.

"How? How did you know I would run out here"

"Mr Grey had cameras installed throughout the apartment after Jose was seen outside of Escala. He saw you the second you left the bedroom. Although we didn't know what you were going to do so we followed your every movement. The second you went to the staircase Taylor, Reynolds and myself were ordered to wait by the entrances. Taylor took the elevator straight down to the garage, while Reynolds and I positioned ourselves by the entrance of the building. Knowing you probably would have to get a cab to drive you wherever it is that you had to go I took a chance and positioned myself around the corner where most cabs pass by"

Sawyer answered and motioned for the road behind them. Handfull of cabs passing by in that moment. _Maybe if I run fast enough I can jump into one without Sawyer being able to follow me._

Sensing her stupidity increasing as her eyes followed the moving cabs, instead of reducing, Sawyer quickly pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Smart move with the fire alarm Ms. Steele. Even Mr. Grey was impressed"

He said smirking. Ana looked back at him.

"What"

"Yeah, he said something about you being smart just a shame you were foolish. I don't know"

"I know, I just. It's Kate. Jose sent me a text with a picture of her and a message to meet him alone at the Kerry Park viewpoint"

"Come on Ms. Steele, we have to get inside"

Sawyer and Ana walked back into the building. The other residents stood outside, each one having to be approved by Christians security before entering the building again. No risks were being taken. No one noticed the dark clothed man standing on the other side. Jose Rodriguez had followed her movement from the second she had left the building. His face was expressionless, void of any emotion. Even his eyes didn't betraye any of his dreadful thoughts. To anyone passing by he was just another bystander watching the commotion outside of Escala. Not a man yearning for blood.

* * *

Christian grabbed Ana as soon as she and Sawyer walked out of the elevator.

"You stupid stupid girl"

He mumbled into her hair, holding her close to him. Her head rested on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. He inhaled the scent of her hair and stroked it before lifting her face up to him and meeting her eyes.

"Never again Anastasia Steele, I swear to God I will not be responsible for my actions. I might just have to lock you up in a goddamn cage. FUCK! You scared the shit out of me. What the fuck were you thinking? Fuck! Fuck!"

Ana only nodded in response, grateful that he wasn´t taking the admonishing further. From the corner of her eye she could see Sawyer and Taylor talking. Their faces bore looks of despair and confusion. Taylor pulled Christian aside and whispered something to him. Christian´s eyes widened and before Ana knew it he was pulling her into his office with Taylor and Sawyer following suit.

The police inspector and Welch had arrived minutes after Ana showed Christian the text Jose had sent. _Time is passing while we are doing nothing. Come on Christian. He will kill Kate!_ Ana's eyes were etched with desperation. Christian kept looking between her and the others, trying desperately to soothe her with his eyes. Evemtually he gave up and dragged Ana out of his office. Once they had stepped into his living room he pulled her into his embrace.

"Baby please don't worry"

"But Christian, time is up. He will kill her"

"Ana, please. We have to have a plan. A safe one"

What Christian did not expect was Ana to be used as bait.

* * *

 _This is the only way. It's safe._

Christian kept thinking while he was rocking back and forth in his seat in the back of the SUV. They were parked too far away from Ana, but it was necessary. No one could be seen around her. Not even the security Taylor and Welch had placed throughout the park, and not one of the many police officers that were roaming around. The plan wasn't safe. They had formed in within 30 minutes, and despite Christians protests they were still going through with it.

For over an hour Ana had waited on the bench, but there was no sign on Jose. She got up from the bench and looked around. There was no sign of him. She caught the eye of the police inspector as he signaled for her to come over. _They had missed Jose. What the hell was he going to do now?_ Ana rubbed her face and sighed. _I should have told Christian about the text immediately. Instead I had to be stupid about this. What the fuck was I thinking?_

She started walking towards the inspector when a horde of tourists enveloped her. She felt a strong hand gripping her upper arm and pushing her forward. She felt a hard object in her back and heard a click. She froze. _It's a gun. He has a gun._

"Walk Ms. Steele"

It was a familiar voice, but not Jose's. _Who is it? I hope they see me. I hope they see him._ Too scared to scream she let the man push her out of the park. They walked to the parking lot and into a black van. She was pushed in the back. Just as he was slamming the doors shut she caught a glimpse of the man.

 _Roach!_

* * *

 **I decided to go with the original plot. I do hope you're all still enjoying this story. Let me know what you think about Roach being the master? And why do you think he is doing all this?**

 **To readers that are worried about Ana and Kate being seriously hurt or abused, I can assure you that it will not happen. There might be some pain, but not much for the girls. But rape and permanent damages due to violence will not occure. I don't want that in my story.**

 **Thank you once again to all readers, followers and to everyone taking the time to review! I do love your feedback, good or bad :)**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Silent prayer**

Taylor saw agony in Christians eyes. Excruciating pain. He witnessed Christian, the always composted and in control man, turn into a savage as he attacked the police inspector. He grabbed him by the throat and pushed him to the hood of his car. He was filled with rage. His face red. His jaw clenched. He was fuming. It only took a look for Welch and Taylor to assess this potentially dangerous situation. Christian would commit a crime. A crime so severe not even his father nor his money would save him from. Taylor and Welch quickly pulled him away from the police inspector. Taylor locked his eyes to Christians and saw murder. He sighed with relief when Christian turned away and walked to the SUV with Sawyer and Reynolds closely following.

The car ride home was painful. Christian kept cursing, screaming and barking. He was beside himself. Both Taylor and Welch knew he was broken, miserable. Unfortunately Jose had taken Ana away passed the police that was placed to protect her. His security was not to blame, they were located on the other side of the park. Still Christian ordered Welch to fire every single one from the team with the exception of Sawyer and Reynolds. They would be otherwise reprimanded. Even Welch flinched under Christians intense gaze. The bald, broad shouldered, muscular man that exuded strength was afraid of the emotions fleeting through Christians eyes.

Welch had been through a lot in his life. Death had been an every day occurrence. But this day was far worse then any he had ever lived. He knew that love could heal and tear apart a man. A man with love in his life had everything to lose, a man that didn't had nothing to lose. Welch was therefore alone. He had no family. He made that choice when he entered the army life and later becoming one of the countrys most demanded security advisors, although he only worked for Christian. That was demanding enough and went beyond what was normally demanded from a security advisor.

Once they had arrived at Escala they were met by Carrick and Elliott. Bot anxious to find out what had happened. Christian left them both with Taylor and Welch to explain as he marched to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone and called Ana's father. Telling him his daughter was gone, that he couldn't protect her, that he didn't keep her safe was heartbreaking. Ray told him he would be arriving within hours.

Christian turned to his window, overlooking Seattle. _Where are you baby? Where the hell are you?_ He screamed, a gut wrenching scream. He felt nothing but pain. To soothe himself he went to his bed and picked up the pillow Ana used. He pushed it to his face and inhaled. Her scent was still there. It calmed him for seconds before his brain once again reminded him of her disappearance. Tears running down his cheeks he prayed. _Please God, I have never asked you for anything in my life before. You took my mother away from me when I was just a little boy. I lost six years of my life to that witch, yet I never asked you to help me out of that hell. I have never, not once, asked for anything. But I am begging you know to bring her back. I don't deserve it, I don't. I'm a monster, equal to him, but she deserves to come home harmless. Please don't take her away. Please please bring her back. I will devote my life to make her happy, to keep her safe. I will keep my promise. Please God just bring her home._

Christian turned to the bedroom door, interrupted by a knock. His father entered the room. Without saying a word he walked over to his son, his lost boy and hugged him. Carrick had never seen Christian like this. Even through the hardest times as a child he had never cried, even through his hardest days as a teenager he had never cried. Not once did his son show emotions. But Ana had changed him. From the moment she stepped into his life she tore down the walls Christian had spent a lifetime building. Christian sobbed into his fathers chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. He had never done this before, but now Ana was gone and for every second that passed without her by his side he could feel the life evaporating from him.

* * *

Ana was pulled out of the van and into an abandoned building. She had no idea where she was and kept looking around to find something that would reveal their location. Nothing. Just empty buildings with torn curtains and broken glass surrounded them. They had been driving for a long time. She didn't know how long though. She cursed herself for forgetting her phone at home. Although Roach would probably have thrown it away by now. He checked her pockets before pulling her out of the van. Once inside the building he pushed Ana to the floor and snickered. Ana looked up at the middle aged man in front of her. He still had wild eyes, thick arched eyebrows and ashen complexion. His face was more wrinkled and he looked tired. He had aged years in the short time she had not seen him. No doubt he was mentally unstable. She was getting tired of the silence so she pulled herself together and with as much confidence as she could muster she asked him

"Where's Kate"

"You will see her soon"

He dismissively answered.

"Why did you take her"

"I didn't, Jose did"

Ana gave him a look, telling him to explain further. He sighed and bended his knees coming down to her level.

"He took Kate to get to you"

"And how are you involved"

"Well, my dearest Ms Steele. You are my leverage"

He got up and straightened his jacket before he continued.

"I spent my whole adult life building up SIP. Making it the successfull business it is today. Until your stuck up rich kid boyfriend came prancing into my office calling my life work a sinking ship. He dares to demand I sell him the company. My life's work. Giving me bullshit about people losing their jobs, ending up on the streets. Let me tell you something little girl. I don't give fuck about the little people"

He stopped and pulled out a packet of smoke from his pants pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought we would manage to prevent the takeover, but that little pussy Jack Hyde had to turn. You remember him, don't you dear?"

He bent over Ana and wiggled his eyebrows before blowing smoke in her face. Ana coughed and turned away. That man was discusting her.

"Well as soon as he was presented with proof of his sadistic behaviour towards previous assistents he caved and sold his shares. That idiot! Son of a bitch, you have no idea how many times I told him to delete the footage. My God what an incompetent asshole. Well he'll get what he deserves. No doubt your boyfriend will make sure he gets years and years in prison. I helped Hyde cover up for years and this is what I get in return. Losing my life. That fucking piece of shit can rot in jail forever. So here we are now Ms. Steele. You will be my leverage. I will demand Christian Grey to give me all of Hyde's shares and stay away from SIP and me in return for getting you back"

He turned away from Ana and walked over to a corner stacked with boxes. Not looking at her he said

"Only, I don't promise he will get you back in one piece"

His laughter was interrupted by a door opening. Revealing Jose. Black hair, thick eyebrows and dark tan he ran over to Ana. His eyes gleaming with evil.

"Master you got her for me"

Jose exclaimed in happiness and reached out to touch her.

"You're mine"

He whispered. Ana had to take deep breaths to calm herself. She was seconds away from vomiting due to the discusting presence of the two men.

"Stop!"

Roach yelled out.

"Did I give you permission to touch her"

He said in a much calmer state. Jose immediately pulled his hand away from Ana as if he was burned.

"No master"

"Did I tell you that you could speak to her"

"No master"

Ana gazed at the two men in front of her. Trying to comprehend the situation. Jose was kneeling, taking his longsleeved shirt of before bending forward and touching the ground with his palms. Roach rummaged through one of the boxes in front of him before pulling out a whip and walked over to them. Ana flinched at the sight of the whip.

"Say it Jose"

"Please punish me master"

Roach smirked and unleashed his rage upon Jose. He hit him several times, each time with more force. Ana could hear Joses skin split. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he didn't let out a sound. Not once throuhout the violent whipping. Ana felt the panic in her rising. _I need to get out of here. I need to get Kate and get the hell away from these psychopaths._

Roach stopped the brutal attack and threw the whip to the floor. Jose was left on the floor with a bloddy back. His dark eyes downcast.

"Clean yourself up and be in bed within 10 minutes"

Jose slowly got up, wincing in pain and walked away from them. A part of Ana felt sorry for another human experiencing that level of pain and assault, but mostly she didn't care. Jose had done the same to her. He left her scarred for life. Although her scars weren't visible as his they were there. He had left her to become a shadow of the girl she once used to be. She had buried those painful memories beneath the other attack she had suffered due to her fragile state after Jose's abuse. And now he was taking her away from the one person that had brought light into her life again. _Christian. Please save me._

She was left alone with Roach. Ana had her eyes fixated on the whip lying in a pool of blood on the floor in front of her when Roach spoke.

"He tortured Kate a bit, but not too much. She will be fine after years of therapy"

He smiled at her. Resembling the Joker from Batman. Ana shuddered at the thought of Kate tortured.

"She wouldn't help him get to you. Loyal friend you have to endure all that pain only to keep you safe"

He lit another smoke before he continued.

"You see, I met Jose at a BDSM club years ago and he became my submissive. He wanted to be trained to become a dominant, but he has no control. I think you know that very well. Anyway he called me after he fucked up with Kate, begging me to help him. Imagine my surprise when I found out he needed help to get to you. Anastasia Steele. Christian Greys girl. I couldn't believe my luck"

He grabbed a handful of Ana's hair and dragged her across the floor to another room. Opening the door he pushed her inside and slammed the door shut. Locking it. Ana jumped up from the floor and went straight to the door. Hammering her fists on it she yelled out.

"KATE! WHERE'S KATE"

"Ana.."

Ana turned and saw Kate huddled up in the corner of the room. Her clothes dirty and bloody.

"Oh Kate. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Katie"

Ana rushed to her and enveloped Kate in her arms. Kate leaned into her and Ana rocked them back and forth. Stroking her hair and softly speaking

"We will be okay. You're not alone Kate. Christian and Elliott will find us. They will save us"

In the background they heard the screeching of a bed and painful cries.

"Jose"

Kate whispered. Ana only nodded in return. _Dear God please save us. Please help us out of this hell. Please God please!_

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews and to all new followers! Please continue giving me feedback on the plot, I would love to hear what you think about this chapter!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Negotiation**

"Christian you need to come with me to SIP today. Roach demanded your presence"

"Ros, this is NOT a good time"

"Christian! Enough is enough. I understand that you and Ana are in the middle of a fucking mess, but work cannot be pushed aside anymore. We have been working for weeks for this takeover, and still it's.."

"ROS!"

Christian screamed into the phone. He was done with her rambling about work. For all he cared everything could go to hell. All he wanted was Ana home and safe in his arms. He had failed her miserably. He had not kept his promise to keep her safe. But he would devote his life to keeping her safe if she returned. He took a deep breath and exhaled. _It's not her fault. Ros doesn't now what's happening. Stay calm._

"Ros, please. I can't attend the meeting. It really is bad timing"

"Christian.."

"No!"

He cut her off abruptly and hung up. He pressed his phone in his hands. 24 hours had passed and nothing. Not one clue as to where she might be. No sighting of Jose in the park and in the vicinity of the area. _24 hours! Where are you baby? Where the fuck are you?_ He felt the tears threatening to spill over and shut his eyes. When he opened them he exhaled taking a quick glance at the phone to make sure he hadn't missed a call or a text from Ana even though he knew her phone was at home. He sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He went into the kitchen where Gail was busy making food for all occupants of the Escala penthouse. Ray had arrived last night and after briefing him on the current situation and calming him down they had decided he should stay until this was over.

Gail gave him a small smile before turning around to the stove again. Christian pulled out a mug and filled it with coffee. He used to be adamant about eating, but ever since the problem with Jose had begun his appetite was lost. _Is she eating? Is he feeding her?_ His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He turned and saw his father and Ray take a seat by the kitchen counter.

"Where's Elliott?"

"He is with Kates parents"

Christian nodded at his fathers reply, but before he could continue their conversation his phone went of again. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket to check the caller ID. When he saw it was an unknown number he immediately answered. _ANA!_

"Grey"

He growled, sounding confident and strong. His voice betrayed his true feelings and looks. Christian was torn apart. His hair dishevelled. He was pale. His eyes red. He looked tired and lost. His body was changed. He had lost weight.

"Mr Grey, it's Roach"

Christian rolled his eyes. _Fucker!_ While Christian was internally debating whether to just hang up without a word or tell the man to go fuck himself, Roach continued to speak.

"Mr Grey, I was informed you would not be attending today's meeting. That's a shame. For someone who seemed insistent on taking over my life's work to shatter it into pieces you are not very involved in the takeover. Is it your way of business Mr Grey to have someone else do your dirty work"

Christian had enough of the man's rambling. He had better things to do, as find Ana. He was about to cut him short and end the conversation when Roach changed the tone of his voice and brought Christians heart into high speed

"I have leverage, Christian"

By the tone of his voice and the way he had said leverage Christian knew something was wrong. Christians breathing turned heavier and his eyes widened. The two fathers watched Christian turn into a raging bull in front of them. He didn't say one word as Roach continued.

"You should be at the meeting today Christian, and I might not succumb to the urge of tasting the smooth skin I have been exposed to the last 24 hours"

With that Roach ended the conversation.

"FUCKER!"

Christian screamed and threw his phone to the floor with such strength that the phone shattered in a million pieces and flew around the room. Ray and Carrick immediately got up from their bar stools as Taylor and Sawyer ran into the room. They all stared at him with wide eyes.

"He has Ana"

* * *

Christian walked into SIP with Reynolds and Ros following closely behind him. He was now dressed in a black suit. He exuded raw power. With every step he took inside of the building his rage grew, but on the outside he looked to be in control. People stepped out of their way as they moved towards the conference room. Christian's strong presence demanded submission from people around him.

Ros looked at the man walking in front of her. He was finally powerful again. She had not asked any questions when Christian told her in the car that Roach had Ana. She knew better.

Once outside the door Christian turned to Ros

"This might get ugly Ros"

She nodded and looked into his eyes. They betrayed his strong appearance. They showed the painful truth. The sadness within his soul. They walked into the room together.

"Mr Grey, finally. I am so glad you could make it"

Roach was standing at the far end of the conference room with two men on each side of him. Christian Grey knew who both were.

"Jack Hyde and Jose Rodriguez"

Roach said and motioned to the men. Christian and Reynolds kept their faces emotionless, but Ros felt them brew with rage. There was no doubt in her mind that this meeting could quickly turn lethal.

Roach smiled slyly and sat down on his chair at the head of the table. On the other side Christian sat down, facing Roach. Ros was seated on his right side with Reynolds standing behind them.

"Let's cut the bullshit Roach. What do you want"

Christians voice was laced with contempt. He was sick of the sight in front of him. Roach and Jose with a devious smiles.

Jose's eyes never looking away from him since he had entered the room, undoubtedly assessing his competition. As if there was any. _Ana is mine because I treat her with respect, care and love. Not because I'm forcing her to be mine._ Christian looked straight at Jose until he turned away, obviously uncomfortable with the grey eyes that bore into him with venom.

Jack Hyde silently watched the tension grow. He didn't know about Ana, but had a feeling this was about more then business. He had never seen Jose before, and was surprised when Roach had walked in with the young man minutes before Grey's arrival. Jack leaned back into his chair and put his elbows on the armrest. He smiled to Ros.

She was disgusted by his mere presence. The man repulsed her. She had seen what he had done to his former assistents. And watching him now brought all the appalling images back. Knowing that these men had Ana made her fearful of the outcome.

* * *

Jack Hyde ran his hand through his tousled black hair before pinching the bridge of his pointed nose. _Fucking Roach!_ He thought to himself after Roach had showed them a video of Ana and a blonde girl curled up together in the corner of a dirty room. Not because he felt sorry for the girls, but because of the hell Christian Grey would unleash upon them all. He had enough of his own problems, the last thing he needed was to get tangled up in this mess. He already had enough law suits waiting to happen. He knew the proof Grey's team had acquired had been sent to his victims. _Roach might have the upperhand, but Grey commands this meeting just by his presence alone._ Jack assessed the man in front of him.

The meeting had lasted for hours. Christian would not give in to Roaches demands. It only aggravated the man. Roach had enough. He stood up from his chair and hit the desk with his fist.

"Enough is enough Grey! If you want your girl and her friend back alive I suggest you give me what I want"

"And how do you think you will get away with all of this"

"I hear Russia is beautiful at this time of year, well all year around"

Roach smirked and placed his palms on the table, leaning into Christian as if preparing to attack.

"Of course, no extradition. That's why you want the jet"

Roach nodded in return and sat back down. _He will give in. I have his girl._

"So you want all my money, my jet and for me to sign over GEH to you"

"Yes"

"How will you run it"

"Oh Ros here will help me, won't you dear"

Ros glared at him.

Christian stood up and looked at the men in front of him.

"Let me make a call"

Roach smiled and leaned into the chair. _I have him right where I want him. That fucker will give me everything I ask for. And in return I will give him Ana. In a coffin._

Christian Grey was calm as he walked out of the conference room. He had formed a plan, and this time it was his own. Only trusted people knew about this. While they were seated in the conference room of SIP offices Christian had Taylor and Sawyer turn Roaches home upside down for any clues as to where Ana might be. His father made sure the police inspector did as instructed. The police inspector had to succumb to the threat of a major lawsuit for the unsafe method they had used to lure Jose out. Welch and his men were going through hours of footage from the park and the vicinity around it to find Roach in the footage.

Christian pulled out his phone and called Taylor.

"Sir, I think we have found them. Welch found Roach in the footage. You can't see Ana with him, but a man matching his description is seen approaching the bench with the group of tourists, and minutes later he is seen driving out of the park in a van. Welch has accessed video surveillance around the park and has followed the van around town. Sawyer and I found a list of abandoned warehouses and with the last location of the van we came up with the most obvious location. Roach isn't smart. I will keep you updated"

"Be careful, he might have someone watching them although I could not see anything in the video he showed me of her"

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried about the girls and Christian telling him he had just seen her alive made him somewhat calmer.

Christian knew Taylor was fond of Ana, and for some reason it made him happy. He liked that she had gained Taylors approval and affection, as well as Gails. He had always viewed them as family and it was important for him that they approved of his life as it was now and the people in it.

He made one last call to his father. Updating him on the current situation and asking for further assistance. Unfortunately there was something he needed the police for and that was to arrest the three men in the room behind him.

Christian walked back into the conference room and sat down.

"This might take a couple of days Roach, but you will have what you want"

"Not good enough. I want it today. I know you can make it happen. Look at the bright side Grey, in return you get SIP"

He laughed, not only at his words but also at the man in front of him. The almighty Christian Grey was finally falling to his knees. Or so he thought.


	43. Paris

Dear readers

As well as many in the world I have been shaken profusely by the attacks on innocent lives in Paris. As a mother I want my child to grow up in a world that's safe, and filled with love and joy. Unfortunately that hope is diminishing for every day that is passing.

I will never understand why we all can't live in a world where we embrace each other's differences and view it as something positive. It makes the world a colourful place. Why can't all we do in the world be out of a need to bring peace and happiness to one another?

I will continue praying for the victims to rest in peace, their families to find strength to continue without their loved ones and for the lost souls, that mistake God for someone vengeful, to find peace within themselves and finally see that every religion stems from love.

Be safe my dear readers!


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Live footage**

 _At least I have experienced true love._ Ana knew herself well enough to know that her feelings for Christian were real. They weren't just another crush that would simply pass. This was true love. No other man could have ever taken his place. She loved him.

Ana's thoughts had gone from hopeful to depressive with each passing minute of the caged enviroment she was currently in. She was losing hope that Christian would find her. Her insecure nature kept showing it's hideous head. _He's not even looking for you, idiot. Why would he? He is THE Christian Grey. And who are you. Just a boring secretary. You have nothing to offer him._ She was trying so hard to push those thoughts away. But just sitting in this dirty room Ana couldn't help but analyze her and Christian, and their relationship.

She sighed and looked down at Kate. _She was willing to risk her life for me. I have to help her out of here, even if it kills me._ Kate was sound asleep. Her head resting on Ana's lap. Carefully, not to wake up Kate, Ana moved away from her and gently put her head down on the matress Ana had been sitting on. Ana moved over to the door, pressing her ear against it. Trying so hard to listen to sounds from the outside, but she couldn't hear anything. _Are they gone?_ She contemplated on what to do next. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. _Hmm, what now. The door is locked. There are no windows._ Moving around the room Ana looked carefully at the walls, no hidden rooms behind the concrete wall. Nothing out of the ordinary. She tried pushing at the door again, nothing. She tried to pick the lock with a hairpin she found in her pocket. Of course she had no idea what she was doing so that didn't work. Ana slid down the wall opposite Kate as the tears ran down her cheeks. She knew her life would end in this dirty she hoped for now was that her body would be found so that her family could properly say goodbye. She also hoped for Kate to make it out alive, although she knew they wouldn't let her go either.

* * *

Christian leaned over to Ros and whispered to her to leave. She only nodded and got up from her chair, exiting the meeting and walking quickly away from SIP. She needed to get home and into Gwens safe and loving embrace.

"Show me Ana and Kate"

Christian demanded after Ros had left. Roach snickered.

"You are in no position to demand anything, but fine"

Roach reached over and turned on his laptop, showing them live footage from the room where Ana and Kate were kept. Kate was lying on the floor, her head on a matress. Christian couldn't be sure whether she was alive or not. _I hope she is only sleeping._ Her clothes were dirty and bloody. Christian knew Elliott had been updated on what was going on and was probably on his way to get the girls with Taylor and Sawyer. _He will be livid when he sees Kate in this state._ His eyes scanned the room and spotted Ana on the opposite wall. She was hunched down, her head in her hands. He could see she was slightly shaking. _Baby, I will save you. Please just stay strong. They're not far away._ Christian felt his heart shrink. The pain the girls were experiencing was too much too bare.

Roach smiled deviously. _I have him right where I want him._

"So, now that you have seen the pretty girls let's do business"

Roach reached over to cut the live footage, only to be stopped by Christians fist hitting the table.

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Christian. Some were confused. Others suprised. And Roach, he was absolutely frightened.

"I want to keep it on"

"Sure, why not. A reminder of what you might be losing"

Roach laughed, and Jose joined in. Roach had made the mistake of being overly confident. He had been stupid throughout the way he had handled this war he had set in motion. The footage had no sound, but the picture was clear. Christian watched as Ana got up from the floor and wiped her tears. She took quick steps towards Kate and pulled her into her arms. Kate was alive, just hurt and dehydrated. Christian could see how weak she was. He reached over to the laptop and turned it so the men opposite him could see the screen as well. Roach watched as Ana was speaking to the door. _What the hell is going on?_ She was smiling and holding Kate close to her. He got up from his chair, his eyes glued to the screen. Seconds later the door opened and in entered Taylor, Christians trusted bodyguard wearing a bulletproof vest and a gun in his hands. _FUCK! I should have known something was up when that fucker wasn't with Grey. He is glued to his ass._ Shortly after him a dark haired man entered and Elliott Grey. The dark haired man picked up Ana and carried her out. Elliott took Kate in his arms and walked out of the room. Taylor scanned the room and spotted the camera. Smiling to the camera, he fired a shot. The screen went black.

Roach stood there, glued to the spot, and watched. He didn't move. His eyes were wide open. Had he been that transparent. His need for revenge had made him behave stupid and reckless. He hadn't taken the time to form a plan.

Reynolds walked out of the office and soon Christian was left alone with the men in front of him. The door closing snapped Roach out of his thoughts. Jose and Jack hadn't moved. Everything was happening too fast for them. Christian stood by the door and opened it slowly. A man walked in. His face cold, his eyes raging with fire.

"Mr. Raymond Steele"

He said to the men opposite him and shut the door behind the man who walked in. Christian stood by Ray. He was breathing heavily, his nostrils were flaring, his hands clenched in fists at his side, the colour of his eyes shifted from light grey to dark, almost black. Roach felt the rage Christian was emancipating. Both men walked on each side of the table, stepping closer to the scum in front of them. Roach, Jack and Jose could see it as clear as day. The approaching men had one thing on their mind. Murder.

* * *

Reynolds and Carrick stopped the officers from walking into the conference room as they came running down the hallway. Carrick reminding them of the fuck up they made that almost killed both girls. Minutes later Christian and Ray walked out of the room. Theire hands bruised and bloody. Christian rushed past the officers with Reynolds following closely behind. Carrick looked questoningly at Ray

"You should see the other guys"

Was his only answer before he walked away. The officers stepped past Carrick to make the arrests. Carrick stayed behind and made sure this would be done properly. He took the time to call Kates parents to inform them Kate was safe and alive, and would be driven to the hospital before calling his wife to ensure both her and Flynn were at the hospital. The girls would need all the help they could get.

* * *

"Step on it Reynolds"

Christian demanded as they made their way to the hospital. He kept ignoring the man next to him. He felt ashamed that he hadn't kept Ana from harm. He felt undeserving of her.

"Son, thank you"

Christian slowly turned to face the man besides him. Raymond Steele had tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you for saving my daughter"

"Sir, I didn't.."

Christian was cut off by Ray enveloping him in his arms. At first this sudden movement made Christian freeze, but the warmth and gratitude radiating off Ray made Christian calmer. He understood why Raymond was Ana's safe haven, and secretly wished and hoped he would some day make her feel that way.

Moments later they arrived at the hospital and drove down to the garage. Taylor had opted to park in the garage, so they could walk in undetected due to possible unwanted publicity. Christian saw Ana standing by the SUV next to Taylor and Sawyer. Kate was rushed away on a stretcher with Elliott walking beside her, holding her hand. Before Reynolds had the chance to stop the car, Christian jumped out of it. The commotion gaining Ana's attention as she abruptly turned around.

"Christian!"

She screamed and ran towards him. She jumped into his arms as he picked her up. Their lips crashed in a kiss filled with need. He held her close to him, never wanting to let go. She was shaking and crying.

"Baby, I love you so much. I thought I had lost you. I love you. I love you"

Christian kept whispering.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 43: It's over**

A few sunbeams escaped the confinement of the heavy drapes and fell upon Ana's face. Slowly moving her head up she looked into Christian's sleeping face. His lips parted, his breathing steady and calm. He looked peaceful. She sighed and layed her head back down. She was lying on top of him. Her head resting comfortably on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Her arms locked around his neck. His strong arms holding her close to him, pulling her into his warm embrace. Their legs were intertwined. Just like their hearts were, irrevocably. For two months she had been falling asleep and waking up like this. For two months they had been close to one another. She was barely allowed to go to the bathroom on her own. Ana mentally facepalmed herself remembering the fight they had had regarding that and having their parents be referees. _God that man is too much sometimes._

Ana had forced Christian back to GEH a week after being saved. GEH had suffered too much in the absence of their CEO. Christian was back in control and moody as ever, much too Ana's pleasure. She had missed this side of him. The "in control - no one can fuck with me" side. Although he was still the sweet and caring man around her. Making sure she was getting better. While he was away at work Ana would have intense therapy sessions with Flynn and workout sessions with Bastille. She not only wanted to be healed mentally, but she wanted to be physically stronger.

Ana would also spend hours with Kate, but getting out of Escala was a disaster the first few weeks. Her family, the Greys, Kates family, GEH employees as well as SIP employees had been hounded for information by the press causing Christian to make a statement. One that the families involved were comfortable with. Leaving out the horrid details, the press was happy with the information they had received. Weeks later some celebrity screwed up and all eyes were on them instead. Ana and Kate had been showered with support and love from not only everyone they knew, but also complete strangers. Now that Ana and Kate were stronger and healthier their bond had become more powerful. Kate needed more time to heal physically, and mentally she would need a lot more then a few weeks. Once Kate was released she moved back in with her parents. Her brother even moved from LA to support her and help her. Elliott hated that she wasn't with him, but understood her need to be surrounded by her family. They were good to Ana too, and she loved spending time with them. They were healing her as well as her own family and Christians. Her own family frequently visited and stayed with her and Christian.

Ana looked up at Christian again. _I never knew I could love someone so much._ She felt him stir beneath her. He slowly opened up his eyes and she met his gazing grey eyes and smiled. He smiled back and spoke in a husky voice

"Sleep good baby"

Ana nodded in response and let out a sigh of relief. She was having nightmares, although they became more rare as time passed, but Christian would, even in his sleep, hold her close to him. Not once would he let go. She smiled at the thought. He protected her even in his sleep. His arms pulled her in closer to him. She felt his erection and smiled mischievously at him. He kissed her forehead and gently moved her away from himself. He got out of bed and looked down at her. While caressing her cheek he softly said

"Don't worry about it"

"But.."

"Baby, it's ok. I got it"

He cut her off and walked into the ensuite bathroom. Ana felt her confidence deteriorating. It had been this way since he had saved her. Although in the beginning she was thankful that he didn't push the subject of sex, but now it had started to bother her. _Of course he doesn't want me anymore. He is probably being nice to me after everything that's happened, but as soon as I'm better he will break up with me._ Ana's thoughts were interrupted by Christians phone ringing. Seeing that his mother was calling she grabbed the phone and jumped out of bed. Entering the bathroom she was hit by hot steam. Ana walked over to the shower and through the foggy glass she could see Christians perfect body beneath the streams of hot water. He was standing with his back to Ana, leaning against the tiles. One hand on the wall, and the other holding his erection. His back muscles bulging as he was moving his hand. Christian was panting and groaning. His hand moving unrestrained. Ana freezed to the spot. She couldn't move. _He will rather jerk off then to touch me._ She could feel the tears building up. The sound of his phone had stopped before she reached the bathroom. He was undisturbed so she quickly stepped out of the bathroom. She left the phone on his nightstand before walking into the walk in closet. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater before walking out of the bedroom.

Sawyer dropped her off at her sisters apartment. Christian had helped her sister Sam and Matt get the studio and apartment they had wanted for so long so now she was close to her sister. What Matt and Sam didn't know was that Christian had purchased the entire building and the rent they were paying was far too low, but Christian had insisted on keeping it a secret. Ana knocked on the door and as soon as Matt opened it she jumped into his arms, sobbing. Matt pulled her up and carried her into the living room.

"SAM! Get in here now!"

He was screaming behind him as he slowly lay Ana down on the couch. Sam walked into the living room, and at the sight of Ana crying on her couch she ran over and kneeled down beside her.

"Sweety what's wrong"

She asked carefully while pushing strands of her away from Ana's face. Turning to Matt she silently asked him to leave them alone. He nodded and walked away, closing the door to the living room behind him. Sam turned to Ana again.

"You have to talk to me Ana. Please. I can't help you if you don't talk to me"

"It's...it's C..C..Christian"

Ana said through sobs.

"Is he hurt"

"No, he..he..."

"Okay, honey. Take deep breaths and calm down. Okay?"

Ana nodded and got up, pulling her legs beneath her. She took deep breaths and composed herself enough to tell Sam what was happening. Sam sat beside her and gently stroked her hair.

"Haven't you thought of the fact that he maybe doesn't want to push you? You have enough to deal with right now"

"I need him"

"Tell him that"

"I've tried to show him, I've tried to tell him, but he keeps cutting me off. Rejecting me"

Sam sighed and pulled Ana to her.

"You have to talk to him Ana"

"He doesn't want me anymore"

"Oh Ana, believe me. That man loves you so very much. Everyone can see it"

"It's been weeks Sam. He hasn't touched me. He barely kisses me. He's probably discusted with my past"

"Enough. What happened is not you fault. None of it. I thought Dr Flynn was helping you with that"

"He is"

"And you still haven't gotten over the I'm guilty for the world crashing part. Really Ana?"

Sam said, raising her eyebrow. She was tired of Ana blaming herself for everything that was happening. She always did that, ever since they were little kids. Sam hated that part of her sisters personality and was hoping Flynn would help her get over it. Matt knocked on the door, slowly opening it and looking in.

"Sorry girls, but Sam you're phone has been ringing constantly and you have several texts from Christian. He called me to. I told him Ana was here, but he's really worried"

He walked in and handed Sam her phone. Looking at Ana he said

"You left your phone at home"

Ana nodded. She had deliberatly left her phone. She had to get away. She knew Sawyer would tell Christian where she was, but was hoping he wouldn't come over. She hoped he would accept that she had left and leave her alone. She looked over at Sam who was tapping on her phone. No doubt answering Christians texts.

"Tell him I'm not coming back. Tell him it's over"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 44: Intertwined**

"Really? Really Ana!"

Sam jumped off the couch, pointing her index finger at Ana she continued shouting

"That is IT! I am sorry, really sorry about everything that happened to you and I cannot imagine how hard it is to get over that and continue your life. But honey you need to stop this. I have known you since I was a toddler and this self loathing has always been present. You are smart. You are beautiful. And you need to wake the fuck up. Not every shit storm and thunder in the world is your fault"

Sam stopped and gasped for air. She had rambled on without taking a breath. She was exhausted of the girl sitting in front of her. Ana had her moments when she was confident and happy, but mostly she was wallowing in self pity and Sam wanted nothing more then to erase those negative thoughts

"Listen. I told Christian that I had rushed you over here because of a stupid fight with Matt. He was acting like a jack ass and I needed you here for some girl talk"

"Hey!"

Matt squealed. Sam dismissively waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry babe, but this is important"

She blew him a kiss before turning back to Ana.

"So, I want you to get the fuck of my couch and out of my apartment. Go home. Splash some cold water in your face. Get waxed, shaved. Whatever. Put on some sexy lingerie and seduce that man of yours. You want him? Then show him you do! Okay? Because believe me that guy wants you. Badly. Him jerking off in the shower after waking up to you on top of him is a good sign, not a bad one"

Ana was mortified. Matt was standing inches away from her while Sam commented on her sex life, or rather the lack of it. Matt was uncomfortable, though not as much as Ana. Him spending almost his entire life up to this date with Sam had made him immune to the blunt statements she would occasionally spew. Ana on the other hand was still very shy and reserved, and had spent a couple of years away from Sam's big mouth.

"He is being respectful. He doesn´t want to pressure you after everything that has happened. And why you make such an effort into misreading everything I will never understand. But I am tired of it and so is the rest of the world Anastasia Steele. That man loves you, any sane and insane person can see it, feel it. Just not you. I don´t get it. You have self loathing issues and I hope to God that you will deal with them with Dr Flynn and get the fuck over it. But tonight you have to put it aside and get the hell out of my apartment and into Christians bed. Fuck his brains out, and trust me. Both of you will feel a hell of a lot better. Now, please leave cause I am getting sick and tired of your stupid crying ass face and honestly I have no idea what the fuck I´m saying anymore cause I am so annoyed"

Sam huffed and left the living room. Ana sat there, frozen to her spot. Not really knowing how to react to Sam´s somewhat harsh pep talk. Matt looked at her and silently apologized for some of Sam´s sharp words. Ana nodded, smiled shyly, got up from the couch and walked out the front door to meet Sawyer.

* * *

Christian arrived early that evening, a lot earlier than usual as he was worried about Ana. Sam had reassured him everything was okay, but he had a feeling something was off. Walking into Escala he was met by silence and darkness. _Well this is unusual._ Usually Ana and Gail would be in the kitchen making something delicious to eat. Grace and Carla at the counter drinking coffee and chatting. Ray and Carrick talking in the living room. Mia tapping away on her phone. Lucy desperatly following Reynolds all over the place. Sawyer walking around. Although he appreciated the silence, it was concerning him as well. _Where is Ana?_ _has something happened?_ Christian pulled out his phone and called Taylor, he got an immediate answer.

"Sir, everything is all right. I have been informed that Gail was dismissed for the evening by Ms. Steele. As well as Sawyer and Reynolds. We will be monitoring the penthouse from the security room, and we will take turns checking the building and all entrances. Ms Steele has also taken the liberty to inform your families to not disturb you this evening"

"Thank you Taylor. Do you know where she is?"

"Bedroom, Sir"

Christian hung up and ran upstairs. He knocked twice and walked in. The room was dimly lit. He looked around for Ana and spotted her at the entrance of the walk in closet. The red silk robe open, revealing her magnificent body dressed in red lace. She looked ravishing. Christian had wanted her for so long, but kept a distance so he wouldn't pressure her. He was sure the last thing she wanted was sex. But he was eager to make love to her. To show her how much he loves her, how much he wants her. He stood by the entrance. Captived by the sight in front of him. He gulped. Ana became obviously uncomfortable under his gaze and began to cover herself up. She walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Only then did Christian react. He closed the door behind him and walked over. Kneeling down in front of her he finally saw the tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong"

Ana shook her head, not wanting to talk. She wiped her cheeks and inhaled shakily.

"Baby, if you're not ready we don't have to"

"You don't want me anymore"

Ana whispered, looking away from Christian. Her words hit him hard. It was like a slap in his face.

"Ana, I do. I just, I have been trying not to push you. Baby, I want you. Fuck if you knew how much"

He got up and pushed her further back on the bed and sat on the edge himself. He cupped her face and held her still, forcing her to look into his eyes. They shined with love, lust and wonder.

"Ana I love you. I want you. I need you"

He kissed her sofly and stood up. Ana got on her knees and took of her robe. Slowly she took of his shirt. Christian couldn't wait anymore. He growled and in record time he was out of his clothes. Pants, socks, shoes and boxers thrown around the floor. He grinned proudly to Ana, earning himself a chuckle from her. He took her in once again before ripping the lace set she was wearing. Pushing her into the matress he leaned over her. Hovering over her with their noses touching he licked his lips before crashing them to hers. The kiss was raw and full of lust. His hands were roaming her body, taking in every curves, squeezing every inch of it. They only pulled apart so his lips could taste her body. He made his way down to her breasts, licking and nipping. He sqeezed her breasts and licked both nipples once.

"Mmmm so beautiful"

He said huskily before biting on her nipples. Ana gasped and smiled at Christian.

"You liked that baby"

She nodded shyly and pushed his head down on her breasts again. He took his sweet time licking, biting and sucking on both breasts before continuing his trail of kisses down her stomach and to the apex of her thighs. Once he reached his goal his eyes met Anas before he inhaled deeply and licked her once over her wet, soft lips. Smiling wickedly he said

"I have missed you baby. The smell, the taste. I'm going to enjoy this"

Wiggling his eyebrows he spread her legs wide and settled in between them. Ana was lost in the euphoria. The orgasm waved over her and she felt her whole body shaking. Once she opened up her eyes she was met by Christians. They were soft, loving, happy. She smiled at him and tried to get up.

"Lie down baby, this is all about you"

He said and slowly pushed himself into her. Ana felt complete.

"I love you Christian Grey"

Ana whispered with tears in her eyes. Their hearts as well as their future were forever intertwined.


	47. Happy new year

Happy new year dear readers/followers! I wish you all the best. May this year be filled with happiness, peace and prosperity for you all.

I am sorry for the lack of updates. I am having major writer´s block. It´s the worst. I have no idea where I want the story to go next. I am considering ending it in a few more chapters as I am currently inspired to write a new one, but it will be a sort of sequel to this so I cannot start posting it.

I would love feedback on what you liked the most/disliked about the story, maybe that will help my inspiration to start flowing again :)

XOXO :-*


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 45: Unique**

"Come here baby. I have been waiting for a kiss all day"

Christian says as he enters his office behind Ana. She turns to face him and smiles as he tries to pull her into his arms.

"Don't think so. This is highly inappropriate, SIR"

Ana answers serious and emphasizing sir before stepping away from Christian. She straightens her peach coloured shift dress. Christian smirks before answering her

"Baby, that did not stop us before"

"With all due respect Sir, I was merely an assistant back then. As the Commissioning Editor of Grey Publishing I am a role model for my employees and playing kissy face with the big boss is very bad"

Ana moved past Christian stepping towards his office door. His face fell when she raised her hand towards the door. Instead of going for the handle she turned the lock. With her back to Christian she said in a husky voice

"Then again Mr Grey, you have turned me into a very bad girl"

Turning around she locked her eyes to his. Their eyes shining with fire. Passion. Lust. She removed her dress, excruciatingly slow. he watched as the garment fell of her body, inch by inch. Revealing Anas silken skin. Christian could almost feel how smooth her skin was just by looking at it. His fingertips had felt it countless times and her body was embedded in his mind. He had to physically restrain himself from jumping at her when the dress was finally off and she stood in front of him in a light pink satin two piece. He leaned against his desk and took in the beautiful sight in front of him. _My girlfriend, but not for long._ Christian thought to himself and smiled. Pushing himself off the desk he took of his suit jacket and threw it across the room. He loosened his tie, but before he could throw it away Ana took it off and put it across his eyes, tying it at the back of his head.

"Ana, I need to see you baby"

"No honey, not today. I'm still a bit shy, but I really want to make you feel good so this is my way of bringing you a LOT of pleasure"

Ana whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe. Christian shivered. When his sight was lost the other senses were emphasized. Slowly she unbuttoned each button of his shirt and kissed each inch of his skin that was coming in sight. Ana took his hand and led him to the couch in the corner of him office. He felt the edge of the couch behind his legs. She got down on her knees and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper with one hand and let her free hand lightly stroke his growing erection. She pushed him down on the couch and pulled of his pants. His body was pure perfection. She felt empowered by his lack of sight. She could do anything without fear. Even though Christian made her feel sexy and beautiful she was still self-conscious. This way she could bring him as much pleasure as he brought her every time they made love. _Now I can properly thank him for giving me my dream job._ Ana still remembered how surprised she was when Christian and Ros had offered her to take over SIP, now Grey Publishing. She was so thankful for this man in front of her. To have him in her life. The man that made her feel safe, loved and cherished.

Ana got down on her knees in between his legs and pulled his boxers off.

"Lift that glorious ass honey"

Christian chuckled at her words. She was never this forthright. He would gladly be wearing a blindfold on occassion if it ment his girl would be more comfortable. That's what she had done to him. She had made the controlling, distant and cold Christian see he had a warm side that was begging to show itself. She had released his loving and caring side. His thoughts were interrupted by Anas mouth on the tip of his erection. Sucking and licking.

"Mmmm"

Christian moaned as he stroked her hair with one hand. He layed back on the couch and enjoyed the sensation that was his girlfriend. He tried to hold back and not come to fast as she continued to pleasure him. _God she is amazing!_

"Ana, baby. Fuck this feels good. You are amazing. Ana you have to stop. I don't want to come just yet. Baby please"

Christian felt himself build up fast, and seconds before his release would come Ana stopped and pushed herself away from him. She let him calm down his beating heart for a few seconds while taking of her lingerie. Stepping closer to him she took his hands in each of hers and put them on her waist, guiding one hand upward and the other downward simultaneously. His touch is exquisite. So gentle, yet it creates a storm within Ana. His fingers lightly grazing her wet folds.

"Mmm Christian"

Ana said breathlessly, releasing his hands to roam freely over her body. He sat on the edge of the sofa so he would have a better grasp on her breast. With one hand he was squeezing her breast and the other was in between her thighs. Fingers tracing her wet folds and finding their way inside of her. Ana moaned as they entered her.

"So wet"

"All for you Christian, because of you"

His hand left her breast and sneaked it's way behind her waist as he pushed her towards him. Ana straddled him as he continued pushing his fingers in and out of her. Taking one of her breasts in his mouth he savoured the feel of soft flesh in his mouth. He licked and sucked. Gently nibbling her hard nipple. Ana came hard and fast. As her orgasm was fading Christian pushed himself into her. They both stopped as he entered her fully. The sensation was overwhelming. Seconds later Ana started to ride him. Slow at first before his arms came around her and pushed her to him. Her breasts pressed to his chest. Christian picked up the pace and soon enough their orgasm was building. Seconds before coming Ana took of his blindfold and cupped his face pulling it towards her so their eyes locked.

"I love you"

She said before the orgasm came and she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

* * *

"That girl is useless at best"

Ros said through gritted teeth. She had spent the first twenty minutes of our lunch describing her weeks with her new assistant, Olivia. The poor girl was clumsy and anxious, and to top it all off she had to work with Ros.

"I know first hand how tough you can be Ros. Just give her some time. Be patient"

Ros huffed in response to me. I looked over at Andrea and Kate who were desperately trying to stifle a laugh. I smothered mine by taking a big gulp of water. Months had passed since Kate and I were rescued. The trial had started and was still ongoing, but both Kate and I were stronger now and handling it very well. Much to everyones delight. I was happy to see Kate smiling again. She had taken a big step a few weeks ago and moved in with Elliott, and they were both excited and happy about it as well as everyone around them. Christian was still the doting boyfriend, and although we had never really talked about it nor made it official I was living with him. I was a permanent resident of his Escala penthouse. I came home after a weekend spent with my family when Christian was in New York for business to find my mail on the kitchen counter, with his address on it. I was later informed that he had taken the liberty to change the address for me. It was quicker then to have it all forwarded from the old place. Maybe I should have minded, but I wanted it I just never had the courage to ask if I could live with him.

The ringing of a phone and Ros´desperate hunting for it in her oversized black bag interrupted my thoughts.

"Fucking phone! Where the hell are you?! Sonofabitch!"

Ros was huffing and puffing next to me. People were turning around and looked over at us while the three of us couldn´t hold our laughs back anymore. Ros, the usually collected and cool woman, had turned into a mess. Andrea had informed me that she had been this way a while before I came to be her assistant. _She has too much on her plate._ I thought to myself as I looked amused at the woman beside me. Finally she located the phone and groaned when she saw the office number.

"Olivia"

She mumbled before answering. Seconds later she jumped up from her chair

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

She screamed. Once again people turned around to look over at our table, earning themselves a scowl from Ros. Hanging up she gulped down the rest of her red wine and said

"Well my dears, I have to run. Seems my assistant is determined to kill me before I turn 40"

And with that she was out of the restaurant. The three of us looking at the woman clad professionally in white shirt, grey pencil skirt and matching jacket running in high heels toward the GEH building. She looked ridiculous.

"She´s really stressed out. Earlier this week she was on her hands and knees in front of Christian, begging him to let you come back as her assistant"

Andrea said. Kate and I locked eyes and laughed at the image.

"As much as I enjoyed being her assistant I have a new job now that I absolutely love"

For two months now I had been working as the commissioning editor of Grey Publishing. Christian and I decided to change the name of SIP to cut of all ties to Roach and Hyde.

"She´s doing an amazing job. I should know, I have a first hand experience"

Kate said lovingly. She had approached me a few weeks ago wanting me to take a look at something she had written. It was an autobiography, mainly focusing on the kidnapping. At first I had been apprehensive. I was afraid it would take her back to the dark place she had been and away from the happy Kate she had become, but Dr Flynn had commented on how good it would be for Kate to open up about this and writing the book might serve as closure. Since then I had given her my blessing to include me in the book, and we worked closely to have it finished. She wants it to be done by September, as a birthday present to me.

"I am so proud of you both"

Andrea said teary eyed. The ice queen she had been named by the employees at GEH was definitely not a suitable nickname, but they didn´t know her the way we did. She quickly wiped away one stray tear and looked around her.

"Don´t want my reputation to be ruined"

A small laughter broke out amongst us girls.

"We have to get going Ana"

Kate said after glancing at her watch. We were both still seeing Dr Flynn. Mostly by ourselves, but sometimes we would have couple sessions with him and occasionally Christian and Elliott would join us for a group session. It did us all good. It was a blessing to our relationships. Today though it was just me and Kate.

Kate stood up from her chair, straightening her wide black pants and black chiffon top. The weather was hot. It was summer already. Standing outside the restaurant we said our goodbyes to Andrea before stepping into the SUV waiting outside for us. Sawyer was permanently glued to my hip. Kate had even given us a nickname, one she considered to be very apt. We were now known as the siamese twins.

"So Ana, what are you doing for Christians birthday"

"Well his parents invited us over for dinner. It's there anniversary and they wanted everyone to be together. They have invited my family too"

"Mine too. They're so nice. You should have seen them at the Coping Together Ball. They were the perfect hosts. Our parents really enjoyed the evening. I can't believe their originally planned band just cancelled the last minute. It was nice of Matt and Sam to jump in. They were amazing"

I smiled at her words. I was glad our families were getting along. It meant a lot to me, and I knew it meant a lot to Kate. Christian and I had spent the weekend away at his place in Aspen, wanting and needing to get away for a few days. His parents were a bit disappointed as they had changed the date for the event to accomodate our need for recovery after the kidnapping, but they understood that we did not want any publicity and wanted to be alone. Kate on the other hand had a need to be out amongst people as she had spent months hiding in a dark room and being by herself.

Parking outside Flynns office Sawyer exited the SUV and opened the door for us. We walked into the building with our arms linked. Kate and I were more then friends, we were sisters.

* * *

Christian had seen every ring they had and was still not satisfied. For his birthday he would ask the question that he had wanted to ask the moment she entered his life. He had waited for her to be engulfed in her work so he could slip away and ask all her family members for their blessing. Keeping Lucy quiet had been difficult, but with some bribes it proved easier. She reminded him so much of Mia.

"Mr Grey, please allow me to help. I have been doing this for many many years and I know I can find the perfect ring for you"

Christian nodded reluctantly, no one knew what Ana deserved better then himself but he would give this man a chance.

"Tell me about her"

"Well she is outstanding, one of a kind. She is beautiful, sexy. But it's her soul that has captivated me. She is gentle and kind. She can be tough and hard, but inside she is hiding a warmth that can only be experienced and not described"

"You can say she is unique"

"Yes"

The jeweller smiled before getting up from his chair and walking into the back of his office, closing the door behind him he came back carrying a small black velvet box.

"Mr Grey, I have the perfect ring for you. This is a one of a kind ring with a rough diamond. A diamond that has not been cut but left the way it originally was"

He opened the box to show a round center stone surrounded by smaller diamonds around the center and on the white gold band.

"This is the ring for a woman that has not been changed, only enriched and strengthened"

"Perfect"

Christian said smiling.

* * *

 **I had to jump in a couple of months as I was stuck not knowing how to continue the story. Hope you like this update.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that is following this story and me, and to everyone commenting on it. I appreciate it so much so please keep coming with the reviews.**


	49. The end, part 1

**Chapter 46: The end**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you"

A soft voice slowly brings me out of my sleep. I can feel her hot breath by my ear as she continues singing. Opening my eyes slowly, Ana moves so she can lean on top of me. The room is still dark. There is no light coming through the curtains. _Must be early._ I close my eyes again. Wanting her to lay down next to me so we can continue sleeping for a few more hours. I never enjoyed sleeping as much as I do now with Ana by my side. She continues singing and kissing my cheek down to my jaw. No more sleep for me.

"Mmmm baby"

I say in a groggy voice and pull her to me. She giggles and kisses my forehead. Starting to move away from me I pin her beneath me in bed as she continues to giggle and tries to escape my grip. I only tighten my hold on her. I open my eyes to see her brown hair splayed all over my pillow and her eyes twinkling as she is looking at me.

"Christian, stop. I didn´t even finish the song"

She complains once her giggle fit has settled. I move my nose to hers and slowly shake my head. I can feel her body trembling with lust.

"I don´t need your lips moving to sing a song. I need them moving on my lips"

I whisper softly. My lips barely touching hers as I speak.

I move away so I can see her. Wiggling my eyebrows suggestively as Ana playfully slaps my chest and laughs. _I love that sound._

Slowly bringing my lips to hers I kiss her gently. Kissing was never this special. With Ana it´s more. Everything is more. I feel complete.

Our kiss starts out slowly, but gradually turns into a passionate one. Our lips are moving faster, our tongues exploring each other. I pull at her satin nightslip. I need to take it off. I need to feel her soft skin.

"I want this off"

I beg her as if I´m being deprived of something vital. And in that moment I realize I am. I pull away slightly and look down at her again. She is a necessity to me. Like the air that I´m breathing. I need her. Now and always.

I pull on her nightslip again. When she doesn´t make a move to take it off I pull the fabric to tear it, but Ana grabs my wrists.

"I want it off Ana. I need you to take it off"

I don´t recognize myself anymore. Anastasia Steele, the little vixen, has made me a desperate man. A man craving for her soft skin, her plump lips, her soothing smell and her tender eyes. I crave her. I want her. Always.

"Baby, we don´t have time"

She argues and I glance over at my nightstand. It´s still early. Looking at her I say confused

"We have several hours until we have to be at my parents place for the anniversary dinner"

I start kissing her soft lips again. Moving from her lips to her cheeks, down her jawline and back up to her ear. Nibbling at the soft skin beneath her earlobe I move towards her neck. She moans beneath me, moving her body against mine as I push up her night slip. Moving my fingers over her belly, feeling her velvet skin. I move lower and follow the panty lines, pulling at the fabric. As I'm about to ease my fingers into her she puts her hands on my chest and pushes me away.

"I have something planned for this morning"

She says matter-of-factly. I groan, but stay on top of her with my fingers holding the fabric of her panties away from her skin. I can feel how wet and hot she is.

"Anastasia, it´s hardly morning. Since when do you even get up this early"

I argue. I'm starting to get annoyed with her.

"It´s your birthday and we are going to enjoy a romantic breakfast for two in the sunrise"

"I don´t even like celebrating my birthday"

I whine, but she doesn´t care. She pushes me off her and gets out of bed. Readjusting her panties as she stands up. Grabbing my white shirt from the floor she puts it on and turns to face me again while buttoning the shirt. I sit up in bed, pushing the sheets away so she can see my erection. _Maybe that'll change her mind._ She glances between my thighs and bites her lower lip, but nevertheless turns away.

"Come on baby. I´ve made pancakes"

She says cheerfully and turns to leave the room. _For fucks sake Anastasia!_ Getting up from bed I grab her arm and pull her to me. I look down at her. I could look at her all day and all night, and never tire. My lustful gaze causes her to blush profusely. I cup her face with one hand and run my thumb up and down her cheek.

"I love you Anastasia Steele, you know that?"

"Of course, and I love you so very much Christian Grey"

She cups my cheeks and pulls my face down to hers for a quick peck on the lips before she bounces out of the room. I quickly pull on a pair pajama bottoms and a tee. I make sure that the velvet box containing her ring is still hidden beneath the socks in my drawer before I walk out the bedroom door. _Tonight is the night._

Breakfast is served out on the terrace. It´s quiet. So peaceful. The city is still sleeping. It feels as though it´s only me and Ana out here. No one else in an otherwise crowded town. This is how it's supposed to be. Just us two, and maybe children in a couple of years. I want to enjoy our time together and have Ana all to myself as long as possible.

"Christian, are you all right?"

I must have zoned out judging by the look on her face.

"Yes, I was just thinking about how amazing this is. Thank you. I've never celebrated my birthday before"

"Never?"

She asks surprised and I shake my head

"No, well I have celebrated with a dinner at my parents home. Family and a few friends. Very small celebration. Oh and the yearly out on town experience Elliott forces upon me. Last year Mia dragged us to some new club. That was fucking painful"

Ana laughs at the agonizing face I make as I remember the night I had to drag a drunk Mia home, make sure Elliott wasn't infested with an STD and explain to a pissed off Taylor why his beloved SUV was full of vomit.

"I have never had a better birthday celebration baby, thank you"

I lean over to her and kiss her plump lips. As I pull away I see her eyes shining. We continue eating our pancakes in a comfortable silence. The sun is barely visible behind the tall buildings of Seattle. But the sunrise is beautiful. It illuminates the city in bright lights. I grab Ana and pull her to me so she is on my lap. I hold her tightly to my chest. Moving her hair away I kiss her cheek. Trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. She moans and leans into me. I can feel myself getting harder by the second. At this rate I'm going to come before the sun is up.

Noticing she keeps one of her hands away from me I see she has syrup all over her fingers. I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips. I slowly lick and suck on each finger. Making sure they are no longer sticky. My action ignites the passion in her and she turns around so she can straddle me. Slowly moving on top of me I can feel her wet and hot on top of my erection. She leans into me as her hands find their way into my hair. She tightens her grip and pulls me to her. As we kiss I get up and carry her inside again. _Can't allow the neighbours to get a full view of my girl._ Instead of going back to our room I head for one of the guest rooms.

I had Taylor and Gail set up the room just as I wanted to last night. I had planned on taking her there before we left for my parents house, but there is no better time than the present. I put her down in front of the door and she looks at me confused.

"I thought maybe you would take me to our bedroom"

I just shake my head smiling as I open the door to the guest room. Motioning for her to go in first.

The room is packed with white flowers everywhere and red rose petals trailing their way to the bed. Ana walks in slightly shaking, she turns to look at me with tearfilled eyes.

"Baby, is everything allright"

I ask her nervously. This is not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Christian this is beautiful. How...how do you do this?"

"I asked Taylor and Gail to help"

I admit and she laughs

"No silly. How do you make my dreams come true"

I pull her to me and kiss her. Breaking the kiss as we gasp for air I hold her to my chest. I can feel her hot breath close to my heart.

"You're my dream come true Ana"

Her tears wet my t shirt as I pull away to look at her. She must sense my distress as she quickly wipes away her tears and smile

"These are happy tears Christian, don't worry"

There is no moment better than this one and I kiss her once more, only this time it's a quick kiss.

"Don't go anywhere"

I say and run out of the room, leaving a confused Ana to stare at my back as I dissapear down the hall. I pass Gail and she jumps as I run past her.

"Sorry Gail"

I say with a stupid grin on my face. She turns and sees the guest room door open and starts jumping up and down smiling. I laugh and continue down the hall.

Once inside my room I walk into our closet and open my sock drawer. Hidden beneath all the socks is the black velvet box. I open it up to make sure the ring is still there and intact. It's perfect for Ana. With trembling hands I put the box in the pocket of my pajama pants. Quickly making my way to the bathroom I splash some water on my face.

"You can do this Christian. She loves you. This is it. Your dream is coming true"

I say to myself in the mirror. I'm a bit pale and feel lightheaded. I've never been this nervous about anything in my entire life. Nor have I ever been this frightened. _What if she says no?_

I find Ana standing by the window, looking out. As I close the door behind me she turns and smiles.

"Christian, this is amazing. I just...I can't..."

She trails off. I walk over to her and take her hand in mine as I pull her beside the bed. I need to do this now before I chicken out.

"Ana, you have given me my life back. You brought the beat back into my heart. You brought light into my darkened soul. Everything you are my heart loves, my heart needs. You're the one, the only one I want for an eternity by my side. I love you so much"

She opens her mouth to say something but I silence her with a quick peck. I pull out the black ring box from my pocket and open it. Getting down on one knee I continue

"I promise to always keep you safe. I promise to be faithful to you. I will respect you, trust you and cherish you. I promise to be by your side in sickness and in health. I promise to share both joy and pain with you. And I promise to love you for a lifetime. I promise to fulfill all your wishes if you can grant me my one and only, to become my wife. Will you marry me Anastasia Steele?"

She doesn't speak for seconds. Opening and closing her mouth several times. She is shaking so much she has to sit down on the bed, letting go of my hand. She looks at me with tearfilled eyes, and I smile to her as she nervously smiles back. I can see hesitants in her eyes as she opens her mouth again

"I...I..."

* * *

 **Almost gave up on trying to update Yours, but I couldn't be so cruel to you.**

 **Writer's block is a bitch when I like this story so much, but everything I came up with just didn't fit. So finally here it is. Sorry for leaving you with the stupid ending, but it was necessary. Next chapter will be the last for this story and a start of a new one. I promise it won't be too long until next update.**

 **The pinterest board is out for this chapter for those of you who are interested in seeing the pictures that inspired this chapter.**

 **Biggest thank you to everyone that took the time to read, review, follow and favourite this story. My first shot at writing and you all made it one hell of a good trip :) Thank you once again and if you have the time check out my other stories and stay tuned for the last chapter that will end it all...**


	50. The end, part 2

**Chapter 47: The new beginning**

He pushed his chair back and stood up. Straightening his suit jacket before reaching for his champagne glass on the table and lifting it in the air. He cleared his throat to get everyones attention. Looking at his parents seated across the table he smiled. As always they were flirting and kissing. The way he had grown accustomed to seeing them was making his heart swell. He was filled with pride. His parents had always been affectionate, never afraid of showing their deep feelings for one another be it in public or private.

He was missing the love of his life, more and more with each passing day. He was hoping his Mrs Grey would come home. Make the dark and lonely penthouse a sanctuary again, make it their home. He pushed those depressing thoughts away as he widened his smile. Today was about his parents, not the lonely life he was leading.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

He started with a clear voice and looked around the room. Only when gaining everyones attention did he divert his eyes back to his parents and slightly bowed his head to them as he continued speaking.

"Mom and dad. I won't take up much time from the celebration, it is your anniversary. I just wanted to say a couple of words. Looking at the two of you I see nothing but love. Growing up I was a witness to your everlasting, all consuming love. I hope that I one day will be blessed with such a powerful feeling"

He stopped to take a deep breath, pushing the memories that flooded his mind. He had loved her since he saw her for the first time. He had loved her more when they had married. And he still loved her. His heart ached for her. He wanted her back. Craving to show her how powerful his love for her was. Seeing his mothers tear filled eyes he swallowed the lump in his throat and continued while raising his champagne glass a bit higher.

"To Mr and Mrs Grey, may you last forever. Cheers"

Everyone raised their glasses to his parents and took a sip before the room erupted in claps and cheers. He emptied his champagne glass and set it down. He walked around the table to his parents and wiped away one of his mothers fallen tears.

"I love you so much"

She whispered as she pulled him to her and held him tightly. He pulled away, holding her shoulders and kissed her forehead. His father clapped his back.

"Thank you son. That was a beautiful speech"

He only nodded in response before giving his father a quick hug.

Walking away from the table he picked up his empty whiskey glass and headed for the bar. He needed something strong. Coming home always reminded him of what he was missing in his life. He had made the decision to live permanently in New York, but the city kept reminding him of what he had lost years ago.

"One more please"

He said to the bartender and sat down the empty glass on the countertop and pushed it towards him. The bartender nodded and turned to retrieve the bottle. He fisted his hands as more memories flooded his mind. He remembered how she smelled, the sound of her voice, how beautiful she was in the morning and how wonderful her body felt when making love. He took a deep breath and exhaled while extending his fingers and placing his palms on the countertop. He felt his right hand being squeezed and looked over at the beautiful brunette standing next to him. His sister looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. Being with the family, everyone still asking about her made it much more difficult. The happiness in the room was suffocating him. She knew what he lost all those years ago. Or rather who he lost. He gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine"

He said reassuringly. His voice didn´t crack, but judging by the look on his sisters face she didn´t believe him. He was grateful she didn´t push for an answer. She simply nodded and walked away. The bartender pushed the glass back to him, now filled with whiskey. He took the glass and nodded to the bartender in appreciation. Turning around he faced the room again. Taking a big sip of his glass he pushed the depressing thoughts away. Thoughts of long brown hair, soft skin and angelic voice. He took a few more sips and put down his now empty whiskey glass. He needed fresh air.

He walked towards the exit, only to be stopped on his way several times. Family and friends hadn´t seen him for so long and wanted to catch up. He only came home when necessary, mostly because of business. On few occasions did he come home for pleasantries. He had become bitter and distant.

He exchanged a few words with everyone, not engaging in long conversations and they all new better. They let him go quickly. Few minutes later he found himself outside. He pulled out his phone and punched her number. He had done that so many times, but he never went through with the call. Once again he found himself lacking the courage to do so. Gripping his phone until his knuckles turned white he was seconds away from throwing it into the red brick wall, but voices interrupted him.

He turned to look at the giggling couple behind him. Too old for acting like lovesick ass grabbing teenagers, but that was a sight he was all too accustomed to.

"Oh Ana I cannot wait to get you home and in our bed"

"Ha ha ha Christian, I really don´t think we´ll make it that far"

He cleared his throat

"Ehm guys, your son is present so please keep the sex talk to a minimum"

His parents turned to face him and he gave them a little wave. His mother put her beet red face in her hands to hide her embarrassment his father simply laughed

"Teddy! Come on sex is only natural when to people love each other"

He cringed at his fathers words. He wished his parents were more conservative, but then again he was happy to have been raised in a family where he was witnessed to faithfulness, affection and trust. He knew that there would never be another woman for Christian Grey then Anastasia Grey, nor would there ever be another man in his mothers life to replace his father. Gazing at the lovestruck couple he waved them off as they entered the SUV, driving away with Taylor.

He walked away from the restaurant. Now that his parents where gone he didn´t have a reason to stay at the party. He sent a quick text to Reynolds, his personal security, to let him know he would be walking back to Escala. He needed some time to himself.

While he walked through the dark streets of Seattle his mind wandered off to the only woman he had ever loved and would ever love. He knew she still lived in London. He had kept close tabs on her.

He sighed and loosened his tie. He was suffocating. His phone vibrated in his pocket. As he held it in his hands the all too familiar number flashed on his phone. Her number. Squeezing his phone he answered the call.

"Alexandra?"

He said barely above a whisper. For several seconds it was quiet. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had wished it was her so badly he had seen the wrong number. He looked at the screen again. It was her. Bringing the phone back to his ear he could hear her heavy breathing.

"Yes Theo, it´s me"

Her soft voice said. He took deep breaths to calm his erratic heart. He hadn´t heard her voice in so long.

"I´m coming back"

* * *

 **Thank you for following me on the journey through Christian and Ana´s growing and everlasting love. As you see those two ended up together. I couldn´t have it any other way, could I? :)**

 **Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for every follow, review and favourite.**

 **Please take the time to read my other stories as I am still plotting on Theodore´s story. It will be up soon :) Make sure you stay tuned for what´s to come. Theo´s story will be more dramatic and** **more passionate. Dangerous Illusions will be posted soon :)**


End file.
